Breaking into Tony Starks Office
by RFRC
Summary: Completed - Alex Green, the unexpected, unexplained, irrational and problematic daughter of Tony Stark and the Story of how she becomes the daughter of Iron Man with more than expectations weighing on her shoulders. (Update - all chapters fixed)
1. Introduction

_••_

 _Before we get started_ _,_ _this story is set before Infinity War when everyone is actually ALIVE._

 _I don't want to spoil anything before you start reading so I would just like to mention the following things that have changed only slightly._

 _\- Some of the Avengers might live in different places to where they live in the movies_

 _\- Avengers Tower in NYC is still Stark T_ _ower_

 _\- Tony still has his Arc Reactor and him and Pepper are due to be married_

 _\- Doctor Strange is already associated with Nick Fury but is not known to the Avengers_

 _\- Agent Phil Coulson is ALIVE!_

 _THIS BOOK ONLY GOES UP TO CHAPTER 5! IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE AND INCLUDE MORE AVENGERS PLEASE COMMENT AND VOTE!_

 _Overall I really hope you enjoy :)_

 _FAVORITE - COMMENT_


	2. Chapter 01 - Tony Stark

**Tony Stark**

"Tony"

"Yes." Tony says, Pepper waving paper work in his face, his hands layered in grease. The spanner he was just holding resting on the roof of the red Hot Rod.

"It's Steve." Tony hears through his ear piece.

"Ah yes, the protector of this great and mighty country." He says, smiling at Pepper and pointing to leave the paper work on one of the metal benches. "What can I do for the mighty Captain America?"

"We have a situation." Steve says, his serious tone never falling flat.

"Countries at war?" Tony asks picking up the spanner.

"No Tony." Steve answers about to continue before Tony interrupts.

"Nuke bound for New York?" He asks again, getting quickly bored of the conversation.

"No-" Steve says but Tony cuts him off once again.

"Is Ultron back?" Tony asks sarcastically. Picking up a rag and wiping the layers of grease off his hands, tossing it to the side when he's done.

"Someone broke into the Avengers Facility." Steve's tone coming in flat through the phone.

"What, that's impossible-" Tony goes to say, walking away from the red Hot Rod.

"We found them in your office." Steve interrupts, the little humour in his voice making Tony's fists clench slightly.

"I'll be there in ten." Says Tony. His arm gesturing into the air as his suit flies across the room and covers his hand in red and gold. Other pieces of the armor extracting from around the work shop and fitting nicely together.

"Friday, cancel my afternoon meetings." He says as the helmet covers his face. His thrusters taking him out of Stark Tower and into the sky above New York City.

 _ **FAVORITE - COMMENT**_

 _ **Chapters will be much longer than this.**_


	3. Chapter 02 - Alex Green

**Alex Green's - POV**

I thought my plan was fool proof, I thought I was fast enough, smart enough. But once it came down to searching my mother's name on Tony Stark's database, my fingers started to shake and I started to rethink everything.

By the time I had started to pull myself together and had typed her first name I was thrown to the ground by a guard, probably expecting someone much heavier.

To say the least breaking into the S.H.E.I.L.D base wasn't the best idea I have had.

 **00**

"Get up."

I look up through the glass of my cell and look to see a guard in a black uniform, his large gun pointed directly at me. I sigh and keep my head down, my glasses slipping to the tip of my noise, I quickly flick them back up, so they rest on my face nicely and stand up.

A buzz echoes through my cell and the guard comes in, pushing me out of the cell and down a concrete hall, lights on the roof guiding the way to a small room to the right, the door marked with a large, white painted '1'.

I'm lead inside and forced to sit down, then without a word left alone, a mirror covering half the wall in front of me, and two chairs facing me on the other side of the metal desk. I place my cuffed hands up on the metal table and admire them.

They're not normal handcuffs, their bulky and heavy, with no chain, only more steel. They weren't made by Stark Industries, but whoever made them knew what they were doing. I look to my watch on my wrist and knock the small dial on the side against the metal table. A small pin extending out, my hands getting to work on the tight cuffs. The pin moving through a small gap on the right side.

 **Tony Stark**

"Who is she?" Tony asks, looking through the glass at the girl in front of him. Steve Rogers stands at his side and hands him a black back-pack. Tony looks inside and pulls out pieces of paper and a laptop, along with several small gadgets and a notebook.

"What's this, a nerd's backpack? I asked who the hell she is." Tony nearly yells, his hands moving to cross in front of his chest, his eyes locked on the girl in front of him.

"Her name is Alex Green." Steve says.

"Alex is a boy's name." Tony sneers.

"It can be both." Says Bruce behind Tony. Tony turns around and glares at Steve.

"Did you invite all the Avengers? Or just us?" He asks shaking his head and raising his hands in the air.

"She said you're her Father." Steve says blankly, crossing his arms in front of his chest. Banner looks to Tony wide-eyed and Tony looks at them with a nervous grin. Steve getting straight to the point, not having enough patience to deal with an annoyed Tony Stark.

"You really believe that I had a kid?" Tony chuckles, one of his hands coming up to touch Steve's forehead then his own.

"You're a bit hot there Cap, maybe you should go home and rest." Tony laughs, looking to Banner. "You don't really believe this do you?" Asks Tony.

"I dunno man." Banner says shaking his head, "You kinda look alike." He says, his glasses resting on his head.

"Look alike?" Tony says spinning around to look at Alex. "We look nothing alike!"

"How did she break in then?" Asks Steve looking to Tony and taking a step forward.

"A nerd that read a few tech books and has a laptop-" Tony goes to say but gets cut off by Banner.

"She's out the handcuffs."

Tony spins around and looks through the window to See Alex sitting cross legged on the metal chair, her hands on the desk but the handcuffs in the middle, unarmed.

"I knew we should have used my cuffs, state of the art you know!" Says Tony pointing to Alex.

"What the hell." Mutters Steve, looking at Alex and then the handcuffs in disbelief. Behind Tony Bruce looks through the black bag, taking out pieces of paper and lowering his glasses onto his noise to read the writing.

"Now or never Tony, because these letter's look pretty _damn_ convincing." Says Banner, snatching the rest of the letters from the back-pack and shoving them into Tony's chest.

"Language." Mutters Steve, earning a glare from both Tony and Bruce.

Tony looks at the documents and tries to find the words as he looks at deposits he made to a bank account years ago. "These..." Tony trails off and sighs defeated.

"Ok, ok, ok. I had mishap-" Tony goes to say But Banner is quick to interrupt.

"A mishap, you call that a mishap!" Banner yells pointing at Alex with her hands now fiddling with the remainder of the handcuffs.

"Would you let me finish?" Tony snaps, looking to Steve then Banner, sighing before continuing. "It was years ago, and the mother said she'd take care of the kid and would forget about it. No strings tied. I sent a couple of checks out of guilt, but she returned most of them. I guess she kept these." He sighs.

"But she's not _my_ kid!" Tony snaps.

Banner's vein in his neck pulses and Tony realizes, the tips of his fingers turning green. "How can she not be Tony?" Bruce yells, looking to Steve for help. His green finger tips twitching as he grows angrier.

"Because I saw the kid once, one blue eye, one brown." Tony says pointing to Alex in the metal room. "And as you can see, both of hers are blue!" Tony yells sighing, his head in his hand.

"I'm still human, I wanted to see the kid at least once." Tony says quietly.

Steve turns and looks to Alex, her glasses slipping down her noise as she plays with the handcuffs. Banner and Tony arguing about dates behind him.

"She's fifteenth Tony, it says here she was born fifteen years ago!" Banner yells.

"Jesus Bruce, I said she's not mine." Tony says face palming. "I don't have time for this, I already have that kid in _Queens_ calling Happy every day."

Steve watches carefully as the left lens of Alex's glasses flickers before she pushes them back onto the bridge of her noise. Steve reaches for the small intercom and talks into the room. The sudden noise making Alex jump.

"Take off your glasses." Steve says.

Bruce and Tony stop arguing and they all watch in silence as Alex sits up and takes off her glasses, the cheap Clubmasters slipping off her noise. Her brown hair and black hoodie with ripped jeans making her look more like an average teenager, than one to break into an Avengers Facility.

Tony stares at the glass and holds his breath as Alex looks back with one brown, and one blue eye.

"One in a million." Says Steve.

Tony sighs, looking defeated at Alex.

 ** _FAVORITE - COMMENT_**


	4. Chapter 03 - Temporary

**Alex Green's - POV**

I look back at the glass, my glasses sitting in front of me on the table, my hands twitching nervously in my lap. I never take off those glasses, I designed them to hide my brown eye and make it look blue. My mom insisting that or wearing a contact 24/7.

I wait for a few minutes nervously, the hand cuffs I took off earlier without a sweat sitting on the table, my watch still wrapped tightly around my wrist. The pin hidden in my watch helping me disarm the handcuffs, I'm no threat to anyone. I just want to talk. Having nothing else left to loose.

I hear the door click to my right click and I keep my eyes low, I watch as three figures walk into the room and two take a seat, the other standing behind them.

"I want you to tell me exactly what you're doing here." Says the first voice and I recognize it instantly from the TV commercials and Late Night specials always playing on TV.

I look up, my hair tied back in a bun, small strands falling down over my face. "My names Alex-"

"Yes. We have established that, now what are you doing _here_." Asks Tony Stark, tapping the metal table, Captain America and another smaller man standing behind them. His curly brown hair nearly hiding the glasses resting on his head.

"My mother was a College Professor, her name was Isabelle Green. She met Mr Stark at a teaching conference in Chicago. After I was born she quit her job and worked at a service station until three years ago when she up and left me."

I sigh and look at the men in front of me, Tony Stark changing position every five seconds and Captain America still like a rock, his uniform a bit over the top for my liking.

"Sorry you didn't answer my question, why are you here?" Tony Stark asks again frustrated. I look up at him and hide my hands in my jumper to stop them from shaking.

"I'm here because I found some letters in my mother's dresser and having no one, came here. Hoping..." I trail off and realize I never thought I'd get this far.

"You were hoping Mr Stark would..?" The man behind Stark and Captain America trails off, looking to Tony Stark and Captain America cautiously.

The room goes quite for a few seconds and I regret ever coming. My hands shake in my pockets and I keep my eyes locked on my glasses, the left lens flickering every few seconds. I take a note to eventually fix it. Adding it to the list of things to do once I get out of prison, breaking into Tony Stark's office trying to find any record of me or my mother obviously a federal offence.

"Do you think he is your Father?" Asks Captain America, getting straight to the point. I shrug my shoulders and look to my hands resting on the table now, my glasses and the handcuffs laying still as the room goes quiet again.

"How are you so smart." Asks Stark Blankly. I look up and he catches my eyes. "How were you able to get out of those?" He says, pointing to the handcuffs in front of us.

"Comes naturally I guess. Like it's wired in my brain. My hands do the work." I say and Tony nods my shoulders tensing a little.

"Bruce here is going to do a DNA, if you are my kid then..." Tony doesn't finish before he gets up and walks out of the room, his hand pressing on one side of his head, massaging his temple.

One by one they all leave the room. Leaving me alone in the cell. I sigh and sit with my head in my hands.

 **00**

Hours go by and between them the man I learn to be Bruce takes a sample of blood and then leaves, looking at the handcuffs and then at me before leaving again.

It feels like days before the door opens next, my head is in my hands on the table when I hear the lock click. Tony Stark walks in and throws my bag on the table, my laptop making a large bang as it hits the metal.

"Come with me." He says.

I get up and out of the chair, my legs and back sore as I walk behind Tony Stark up through the mazes of doors and halls before we end up at an elevator. He clicks the 'G' button and we both enter, my bag on my back heavier than I remember. I glace over and watch as Stark pulls up holograms in front of him, swiping several to the side and clicking on others, inspecting them closer.

Soon we hear a small ding and the elevator opens revealing a large open building, glass windows and people filling the busy foyer. I walk quickly behind Tony Stark keeping up as he dodges people in uniforms and others with guns until we reach another elevator, this time on the other side of the building.

"Look. I'm _not_ going to ask how you got into my office, or how you bypassed security, or how you even managed to get onto the premises-" He stops and I wonder if he is going to continue before he does.

"Actually, I will ask some of those questions later but for now I won't."

He leads me out onto another hall and through a glass door before we are met with a set of very large glass doors, this time with an 'A' printed on the glass, making it not as easy to see through compared to the rest of the glass.

The 'A' meaning _Avenger._

"This doesn't mean you're an Avenger." Tony says reading my mind. "You're just staying here till I can work something out." Tony mutters as he leads me through a dining space and kitchen before we walk down a small painted hall made to look roomy. There's a door at the end of the hall and he leads me inside.

"This is your room, you'll meet everyone else like Vision when he passes through. Only call security if your dying." He says pointing to a cell phone on the desk. I nod and walk into the room dropping my bag onto the floor.

"Thank you." I say turning around and facing him. I watch him try to give a smile before shutting the door and leaving me alone in the white and grey room.

I look around the room at the open windows and large bed. I smile broadly at the room and almost jump up and down on the spot.

I hear a small knock on the door and Tony Stark peaks his head in through the door. "Groundsman found a skateboard in the bush and I saved it from being firewood." He says rather unhappy as he points to the corner of the room where my board sits. I smile not facing him and hear the door close more loudly this time.

I throw myself on the bed and smile at the roof.

This will have to do for now.

 ** _FAVORITE_ _\- COMMENT_**


	5. Chapter 04 - The Truth is Ugly

**Alex Green's - POV**

It's about three am when I finally decide that sleep will not come, so I get up and go for a walk, my legs taking me into the kitchen and living space.

I look around the large room, grey sofas and the largest TV I have ever seen sit in the living room still, the lamps on either side and large speakers a matte black like the rest of the small appliances around the large living space.

I wonder into the kitchen in bare feet, my steps not making even the slightest noise as I circle around the large counter top, the stove in the center, cook books open marked with small sticky notes. I listen to the silence around me and walk over to the large window gazing over the large facility bellow me.

Even now as early as three am, guards still talk bellow me, next to the floor to ceiling window, a set of doors that lead out onto a balcony. I open the doors trying not to make any noise and walk out onto the cold concrete. The air outside considerably colder than inside.

My eyes lock on the stars and I take a deep breath, not having changed out of my clothes from before. Not having any clothes to change into. I go to look over the edge of the balcony when I hear the slightest of a click, one I assume to be a drawer from the sliding sound that comes after it.

I freeze, my breath caught in my throat. My hands slowly slipping off the railing and coming to my sides. My body slowly turning. My breathing now coming to a halt out of fear.

My head jolts to the side when I hear a foot step and I'm met with a figure darting towards me from the darkness of the kitchen, I watch their hand retract back and a sliver object fly through the air towards me. I duck to the floor and watch as the item soars over my head.

I start to breath again and realize the figure is still coming at me, more silver rods in their hands. As I watch the second one pass my head, I lean to the side, realizing they're knives, my heart beat picking up.

I slam my body up against the railing of the balcony when another knife just misses my chest.

"Stop! Stop!" I yell putting my hands up in surrender, the figure still slightly submerged in the darkness, the last knife in the tips of their fingers, ready to throw any second. My chest heaves and the figure steps into the light of the moon and into the entrance of the balcony.

"Who, the hell are you?" Asks the man his eyes looking at mine questioningly, I dip my face slightly by instinct but look back up. His pajamas a black tank top and sweat pants. I look to the large knife in his hands, bigger than all the rest that missed me.

"Alex Green." I say slightly out of breath. "Stark..." I say next and I watch a puzzled look wash over his face and I get up form the floor realizing I hadn't formed a proper sentence.

"I'm here with Tony Stark." I mutter lowering my hands to my side, defeated.

The man crosses his hands over his chest the knife still in his hand and looks at me confused. "I wasn't told anything about this." He questions, the knifes blade looking sharper in the moonlight.

I shrug my shoulders and after a few awkward seconds of silence he holds out his hand. "Sam Wilson." I shake his hand firmly and he gives me a nod, his eyes looking at mine questioning, I then realize I don't have my glasses on. I wait for him to walk back inside and I follow close behind. Sam being a good two feet taller than me.

I wait to relax once I see him place the knife on the counter.

"You might also know me as Falcon." He says, flexing his muscles. I nod awkwardly giving a crooked grin trying not to make things any tenser. The few clips I had seen of him and the Avengers on the News and Youtube coming back to me.

"I better get back to my room." I mutter, my bare feet becoming cold. I don't bother to look over my shoulder as I walk back to my room at the end of the hall. I walk inside and close the door, Looking back to see Sam on his phone.

The bare room stares at me from every angle. With Sam not saying another word. I wait with my back pressed against my door until I hear his footsteps walk away and into another room, the sound of a door closing echoes down the halls.

I eventually fall asleep, my hands behind my head staring up at the blank ceiling above me. My heart still racing slightly as I move my bare feet over the cold sheets.

 **00**

"Good Morning, the time is seven am. The weather today is assumed to be sunny with a cool breeze."

I sit up my chest heaving and look around the room expecting to see someone, but I don't see a face to trace the voice back too.

"What..." I mutter, dragging a hand down my face.

"Miss Alex Green. Mr Stark is expecting you in his office at eight am." Says the voice again and I spin around in circles in my sheets. The blinds rolling themselves up revealing a view of the Avengers base. I squint as the light floods in and cover my eyes with my hands.

"Miss Ale-"

"Yes. I'm awake." I interrupt. The voice goes quiet and I sigh. Getting up and looking in the body length mirror behind the door. My eye lids threatening to fall over my eyes any second.

I wipe down my clothes and re-tie my hair into a bun, leaving some strands to shape my face before slipping on my shoes and walking out into the living room. The smell of bacon and fruit making my noise tingle.

I walk out into sight and the chattering voices I had heard mere moments before stop. Several faces stop and look at me. One of them a darkish red, one face familiar, The other one not so much.

"Alex! There she is!" Shouts Sam walking over to me. "Guys meet Alex, she's staying here until further notice." He says, clearly not knowing the full story, but being told enough enough not to ask questions. I smile, and Sam guides me over to the counter in the middle of the kitchen.

The other man behind it taller than Sam stands in a sweater and suit pants, I look to his forehead and gaze at the gold rock lodged into the center of his head. It shines every so often and I can't help but stare.

"That's Vision." Says Sam, gesturing to the man I am staring at. His skin tone a shade of red, he looks human, but then doesn't. It looks like he got some narly face paint.

"Pleasure to meet you Alex Green." Vision says, and I smile extending my hand out of habit. He hesitates for a second examining my hand but shakes it anyway with a confused smile.

"And this is Wanda." Says Sam. I look over and see the woman at the fridge whip around to face me, her red hair almost electric. She gives me a wave and I wave back, her smile much more genuine than Vision's. An apple resting in her mouth.

"Are you Hungry?" Asks Vision and I nod.

"Starving."

We chat and eat, the Avengers I watched on my old TV now sitting in front of me, eating breakfast like normal people. The smiles you don't see them show glowing broadly now as they sit and eat bacon and eggs. Sliced fruit and juice sitting on the counter, a box of cereal sitting next to a carton of milk.

Before long the Same voice I heard waking me up this morning echoes out across the kitchen. "Miss Alex Green, Mr Stark is expecting you in five minutes."

I finish my last mouthful and thank them all for the meal. Glad they didn't ask too Many questions.

I leave the floor and a guard meets me outside the double doors, he guides me right to a pair of doors, that I can only assume is Mr Stark's office. I knock and don't hear an answer so decide to open the door. Remembering the way I came, counting the amount of steps between each turn of a corner.

I'm greeted with a large room, floor to ceiling windows behind a desk with Tony sitting at it, his ear piece in and several holograms floating in the air in front of him. I walk up to the desk quietly and wait for him to be finished with his call.

Eventually he gestures for me to sit so I do. The office chair comfy on my sore back from yesterday.

I hear him end the call and suddenly the holograms disappear. "I had Friday looking for your school records all night." He says, and I feel my gut twist. "She didn't find a single one." He says standing up putting his hands in his pockets. I bite my lip and lean back into the chair.

"I can explain." I say, looking up to meet the billionaire's eyes. He raises an eyebrow at me and I take a deep breath. The thought of the man standing in front of me being my father, exciting me, yet scaring me.

"I moved schools a lot, always under a different name but never my actual name. I wore a contact on my eye for the first few years but when I found out I could just wear glasses I switched to those." I say. I look up at him and watch as one of his hands moves from a pocket to sit under his chin. Walking back and forth in front of the windows. "Mom just said it was safer that way, not really giving me a reason. I guessed it was a touchy subject so I didn't ask much."

"Why hide your eye, why change your name?" I hear him mutter to himself. I shrug my shoulders and sigh, my back aching as I slouch further into the chair.

"Falcon told me about that stunt you pulled last night, dodging those knives. Where'd you learn to do that?" He asks walking up to me, his glare pressing down into my own eyes.

"I don't know. " I almost stutter, his gaze not leaving my own. "I've always been quick." I say, straightening my back and facing him, my arms resting in my lap. He frowns slightly and turns away again.

"Am I even-" I stop myself, the words just tumbling out of my mouth. I watch as he turns around and I regret even breathing.

"Am I even. What?" He asks sitting down at his desk with his feet up on the table. I shrug my shoulders. "Use your words, your fifteen, aren't you?" He mutters getting bored of the conversation and bringing out his phone, lying it on the desk.

"Am I even your daughter?" I mutter, almost embarrassed to say it. Knowing if the answer is no then I will sound ridiculous. The room goes silent and I look at the edge of the desk, not being able to make eye contact.

"Yes."

I look up at him.

No fucking way.

"Yes, you are." He says placing his hands in his lap. I stare at him blankly. Not believing the words that just came out of his mouth. All these years of couch surfing and sleeping behind buildings, to end up here.

All those years of wondering where my Mother was. Now finally worth it to have someone else _there_. All the years of changing my name for no other reason than 'It is safer' now finally worth every day being called anything but my real name. Finally worth not knowing the reason to hide my eye.

"The DNA results came back positive, turns out you're my kid." He says with a blank face. I nod back, my foot tapping on the ground. The energy and excitement streaming through me too much to contain.

"But I have some rules." He says and I nod. Excited yet scared to hear them.

"Before I send you off to Boarding School-"

"Boarding School?" I question. My heart falling to the pits of my stomach.

"What? You think I could have a fifteenth year old running around here and Stark Tower? Not happening." He says with a frown. I nod understanding. I'm lucky he even admitted I am his kid. I was silly to think that he'd actually keep me around.

"At school you'll get a proper education then be able to get on with your life. We won't have to worry about all of... this." He says gesturing to the space between us. Obviously awkward about the subject.

I nod slowly, not sure if the words are processing properly. My heart I though was in my stomach now on the floor. "Happy will take you shopping today, get you everything you need including clothes and a new Laptop, that piece of junk you had isn't going to work." He mutters.

My whole body feels like jelly.

"Happy's waiting outside." He says before spinning back around in his chair. Quick to end the conversation almost like it hurt to say all those things. But he's the mighty Tony Stark, with no family left, he now runs a billion dollar company, who would have time for emotion.

Let alone a kid.

But what the fuck just happened?

I get up numb and walk to the double doors. I'm met with the guard who takes me outside of the Avengers Facility and to a black car waiting outside. Who I assume is Happy waiting by the door, his finger to his ear piece.

"Yup, she's here." I hear him say before he opens the door for me and I sit inside. We drive into the city and past shops and streets I remember walking past on the nights I didn't have a place to sleep. My mom disappearing one day and not coming back, at first I had thought she had stayed a night at a friends house, but then it turned into several days. Then eventually weeks.

I filed a missing persons report, they threatened to but me in foster care. I ran.

Happy parks the car and looks into the back seat at me.

"Where to first?" He asks, lowering his dark shades to make eye contact. Still numb we walk into several shops and I buy all the things I like, several pairs of jeans and shorts. Tops and hoodies, mostly black like the one I'm wearing now. I find a few nice plain shirts and one winter sweater but then feel sick looking at it. My mother knitted me a sweater and I thought it was ugly, I would give anything to have that sweater now.

We walk into the Apple store and walk out with a new laptop and headphones, Happy carrying most of the bags. We drop the bags off at the car and I glance around at the busy street, people walking in every direction.

"Can we make one more stop?" I ask and Happy nods, sliding his shades on across his sweating face before starting the car.

I tell Happy where to go and soon we arrive outside a small alleyway shop in Downtown New York.

"This better not be a drug deal." Happy sneers, getting out of the car and making sure to lock it. I smile at this remark and walk a few doors down and open the door with the green Wifi sign above it. The green casting the alley in a creepy light.

I walk inside and up to the counter, talking to the owner I knew very well as Mandy.

"Alex, thought you weren't coming back!" She says excitedly, the old woman giving me a hug over the counter, her clothes covered in grease and burns from smelters and machines in the back of the shop.

"I couldn't come without saying goodbye." I say with a sad smile. She smiles back.

I pick out the things I need, remotes and circuit boards being most of it. I look over my shoulder at Happy peering into several containers of torn apart computers and glance once more around the cluttered shop. Taking a deep breath, the sent of grease and burnt circuits filling my noise. I load the items I need onto the counter and place a soldering iron on top, with an extra pack of sponges and solder. I glance around one last time and place a small tool kit on top of the pile, giving Mandy a smile.

"Good luck Alex." Says Mandy with a wink, her wild grey hair sticking each way. I smile back and walk out of the old shop with the large bags, Happy not far behind.

Time to get some answers.

 ** _FAVORITE - COMMENT_**


	6. Chapter 05 - Mandy's Blueprints

**_Warning: This chapter might be a bit intense for some viewers, read with caution._**

 **Alex Green's - POV**

We arrive back at the Avenger's Facility and the hole in my chest grows as I am lead up to my room and escorted to the double doors. I keep my head down as I walk through the main living space, not seeing anyone from this morning.

I walk into my room and soon all the bags are carried in by Happy and another guard.

I stare at the full bags, some overflowing with clothes and others filled with shoe boxes. I kick one over and sigh, raking my hands through my hair. I should have stayed in the city, got a job somewhere.

I pull out the electronics and tools I brought from Mandy, spreading them over the desk. I take my old and new laptops and place them on the desk. Opening my old one and running my hands over the worn stickers and scratches on the top.

Before I leave this place and are shipped off to that Boarding School, I have to figure a few things out. A few things I have a feeling Tony Stark knows about.

I pull apart the new laptop with the tools and lay it out on the desk, the few bits and pieces I brought from Mandy lying scattered across the desk. I turn on the lamp and find the blueprints from Mandy in an Email she sent to me almost a year ago.

A year ago when I talked to her about all of this, hoping it was true. She would be proud.

I work for hours, the devices taking longer than I thought. I get a knock on the door for dinner but refuse politely, saying I'm not hungry.

I burn myself with the soldering iron several times and blame myself for rushing. I curse and kick another bag, this time full of shoes when the first code I run through the devices from my old laptop doesn't work. But I keep going. Eventually I hear three doors close and wait another hour to make sure everyone is asleep before I step out into the living space.

I lie flat on the floor with my back pack on my back filled with the four other small devices, each about the size of my palm. I turn the fifth one on and slide it out into the middle of the living space. I wait a few seconds for it to come to a halt and click the small remote in my hand.

The disk comes to life and casts a hologram of a soldier into the space above it. I watch as it moves back and forth making fake hand gestures, looking so real I have to blink twice. The uniform black, the man with a gun in his hands and helmet on.

I smile broadly as I switch the disk off. The hologram vanishing. I run over to it, and scoop it up. Placing it into my back pocket. I reach the double doors and open them silently. My bag on my back with my laptop and 4 other devices inside.

I slide down the corridor, not making a sound as I follow the path the guard took me on this morning. I count several steps until I reach the first corner and peer around it, a guard patrol coming towards me. I duck behind another wall quietly and look back to where I was standing.

I reach into my back pocket, taking a deep breath as I slide the first hologram out across the cold floor. I hold my breath as it comes to a halt in the middle of the hallway. I peek around the corner crouched down and click the remote, watching the hologram come to life.

I look around the corner again and watch as both of the guards point their guns at the hologram. I smile to myself and wait for them to shout orders into their radios before I sprint off down the hall. Rounding the corners to Stark's office. I see three other guard patrols and do the same thing.

Throwing the small devices out into the middle of the halls and waiting for the guards to run after the fake threat. Their boots loud and heavy on the metal floors, the ground cold and my pulse pounding.

I hold my breath on the last corner, turning it slowly hoping the large doors won't be guarded by anyone.

But they are. Two large men stand in front of me. Guns in their hands and vests thick and black covering their chests. Their boots polished black like they had never seen the light of day.

"Name." Says one of the guards. I stare at him blankly and spit out a bunch of words at once. Panic replacing my usually calm self.

"Quick, there's someone down the hall!" I say quickly. Both men look at me puzzled until their walkies ring out with the sounds of the men I just tricked, their footsteps heard in the background, some calling for back up.

"Wait here." Says one of the guards running off with his friend. I nod and wait for them to turn the corner before smiling and looking up at the security camera above me. I tell myself not to worry and open the double doors, surprised they're not locked.

I walk into the dark room. The light of the moon shinning on the bare desk. I close the doors behind me and walk up to the desk, placing my laptop on the glass surface. I look closely at the finger print marks on the desk and how the only thing on the actual desk are a few documents and a single pen.

I rake my fingers through my hair and look around the blank room. I notice the lack of anything and remember Tony Stark has everything on the go, and probably has several offices. Holograms can be used everywhere. His monitor is a hologram that he can take everywhere.

Since I broke in the last time, he has removed his whole physical computer and monitor. Someone else has the files I need.

"Wakey, wakey." I say into the quite room and I look down on the desk to see a small blue light blink back at me in the shape of a ball.

"You do not have access to be here-" The computer goes to stay but I interrupt. The voice sounding female and familiar to the one that woke me up this morning.

"I just need you to look up a name for me." I grumble looking under the desk for a USB port anywhere, or just a single plug to hook my laptop into.

"I would advise that any friend of Mr Stark's should consult him before using the federal data base-"

"Gotcha." I say finding a USB port under the desk, I plug my laptop in and look at the layers of code. Stark has one good security system, that's for sure.

I type quickly on my laptop, hitting in commands and finally see a gap in his code, I watch the blue light on the desk flicker and then fade away. I sigh with relief as the space around the desk lights up with holograms and open internet tabs.

"Welcome back Mr Stark." Says the computer and I smile. I peer down into the corner of one of the screens and see a small program open.

'FRIDAY.022'

" _Friday?_ " I mutter, and I see a keyboard on the desk light up, revealing numbers and letters.

"Anything I can do for you sir?" It responds, and I look at the screens carefully. Friday thinking I'm Tony Stark himself.

"Do a file search for a Miss Isabelle Green." I say, the office chair pushed against the glass behind me and my hands leaning on the desk. I watch as files and news articles pop up all over the screen. Some I had never seen before, all with my mothers name written somewhere in the text.

It stops, and I see the mess of files littered all over the screen. My eyes dart over the pages until I see a news article. I gesture towards it and it moves closer to my face. An article from the New York Times.

"Arrange files from the last four years, to now." I say and move the article to the side for the moment and look at the next files that move onto the screens. I glance up and check that the doors are still closed then look back to the screens, my watch clicking on my wrist.

"Friday." I say and the blue light on the desk flickers.

"Yes." She replies back.

"What's the most recent article about Isabelle Green?" I ask, watching the file I moved away towards the side of the screen, move onto the screen in front of me.

"Published on the 28th of August 2015 by the New York Times, page six paragraph two." Says Friday. The screen pulls up the page, then the paragraph. I look at it closely and feel the hole in my chest consume me.

"Young woman's body pulled from Hudson River in the early hours of yesterday morning. The woman later identified as _Isabelle Green_ assumed drowned after falling into the river." Friday says calmly.

I just stand there. Frozen. The letters seeming to move on the page.

My bottom lip starts to tremble, and I grip the desk. My eyes watery as I mumble to Friday, half my words turning into sobs.

"Autopsy report." I say barley and a file appears. I open it.

There lies a picture of my mothers dead body, pale and blue. Dark marks around her neck. I gasp and cover my hand with my mouth. Tears spilling down my cheeks. My knees feel weak and I sit on the floor, leaving the files on the screen as I sob in my arms.

My mothers lifeless body covering the screen, her eyes glassy. No life left in them. Drained of love, drained of colour, drained of _life_.

Not once had I though she'd been killed. Not once had I thought that she wouldn't be coming back.

But she was dead. All along.

 **Tony Stark**

"We have another situation." Hears Tony through his ear piece, this time not Steve Rogers but Bruce Banner, the hulk himself.

"A facility full of scientists and superheros and you call me in the middle of the night." Says Tony, moving a hologram out of his face and looking to Pepper asleep on the sofa next to him.

"Don't act like I woke you." Says Bruce. Voices in the background yelling.

"I was actually having a movie night with Pepper-" He goes to say but is cut off by Bruce on the other end of the line.

"It's important Tony, someone has set little holograms up around the halls. I'm looking at one now there pretty advanced. Guards said they produced images that looked exactly like soldiers." He mumbles. Tony being able to tell that's he's tinkering with the device in his hand.

"Anything stolen?" Asks Tony, kissing Pepper's forehead and moving up from the sofa.

"Nothing, we did a sweep. But there's one problem." He says hesitantly. Tony listens carefully and stands up walking up the flight of stairs to the top of Stark Tower. The stair case leading up to his lab and bedroom, another door leading out to the roof of Stark Tower.

"Alex is gone." He says quietly.

"And..." Tony asks knowing there's more.

"We had an alarm breach in your-" Bruce goes to say but Tony already knows.

"My office." Tony continues, wiping a hand down his face before stepping onto the silver plate on the edge of Stark tower. His suit moving up through the floor and fitting on nicely. The helmet snaps on and he talks to Bruce through the suit. The gold shinning in the late night as the moon casts overhead. Cold New York air sweeping past him as he stands surrounded by the stars.

"I'll be there in ten." Says Tony, his boosters shooting him into the sky, towards the Avengers Facility.

 ** _FAVORITE_ _\- COMMENT_**

 ** _Also please if you want me to post another 5 to 10 parts leave a comment sharing your thoughts so far and if you want me to continue :)_**

 ** _Thanks,_**

 ** _-RFRC-_**


	7. Chapter 06 - The Truth about Loss

**Tony Stark**

Tony lands at the entrance of the Avengers Facility and is met with several soldiers and Steve, Tony glares at him and walks past without a word. The metal boots of the suit echoing in the empty lobby.

The suit slips off him as he continues to walk and assembles itself again, standing still in the lobby watching the two guards that met him at the door, Steve ignoring the suit and walking after Tony.

Soon Tony finds Banner in the hall outside his office holding one of the small devices.

"Who do you think made it?" Bruce asks, handing Tony one of the small disks about an half inch thick. Tony moves it in his hands, his suit disarmed by the entrance of the facility, Friday still operating it.

"It's remote activated, I'm guessing." Says Tony, taking off a small panel on the underside of the device, under it revealing lots of very small wires and circuit boards. "But What for?" He asks himself. Tapping it against his other hand.

"Distracting the guards, a diversion. Anything really. Apparently, they were so realistic they only knew they were fake when they didn't react to the bullets." Says Bruce gesturing to the bullet holes in the walls.

Tony sighs and looks up ahead at his unguarded office, handing the device back to Bruce.

"Don't let anyone else in." He says before walking off towards the double doors. Bruce yelling at a guard to follow Tony and not let anyone in the office.

Tony bursts through the double doors and looks at the holograms and files up on the screens. Anger pulses through his veins and he walks up to the desk seeing red, his fists clenching as his feet march up to the glass table.

"Are you a spy or something? You just can't go hacking into other people's things, especially mine! Tomorrow I'm sending you to that bloody boarding school and-" Tony stops yelling and looks behind the desk to see no one.

It's when he hears sobs that he peers behind the desk further to see Alex, a heap on the ground, her cheeks stained with tears. He watches her look up and the pain in her eyes shows something so deep he's scared to look away.

"You know your right!" She yells in between sobs. "Send me off to that school, arrest me for all I care!" She yells back, the tears never seeming to stop. Choking on her own breath she stands up, grabbing her things and shoving them into her bag.

Tony looks at her shocked before flipping the holograms around to face him. His eyes dart from article to article, each file sending a stab to his gut. He looks back to Alex, her hands shaking, and eyes swollen.

He watches as she shoves her laptop into her backpack and struggles with the straps, sending the whole thing to the ground. Her hands a shaking mess.

Tony looks at the article in the middle of the screen, a biopsy picture. A body on a metal table, photos of the crime scene. He then looks to a quivering Alex. Her hair covering her face, the once what seemed fearless teenager who broke into a military base, now a mess at his feet.

He walks around the desk unsure of his movements and tries to stop Alex from packing her things, his hand on her shoulder as she continues to cry. "I'm sorry-" He goes to say, his hand still on her shoulder being shoved off.

"Did you know?" He hears her whisper but doesn't say anything, the entail shock from the articles and seeing such a mess still pinging in his gut. Alex turns and faces him, and as a few seconds go by without an answer she asks again.

"Did you know!" She screams, her face puffy and her sobs and breathing uneven, choking on her own air. She is a wreck. A wreck that has just lost her mother. She is still just a child, an alone one.

"No." He says softly, Alex now only an arm's length in front of him, her shoulders sagged, her bag slung over her shoulder. Ready to face the world, convinced she can face the world. Having done it before, but from now on it would be different, that section of her chest she held open for her Mother. Now collapsed with the rest of her heart, with her being, with her _hope_.

"I'll pack my things, thanks a lot _dad_." She sobs, the undertone meant to sound sarcastic, but it comes out desperate and pleading. Tony watches as she pushes past him, the pictures of Alex's dead mother on the screen next to him. The description of the body rattling his brain, the files open in every corner of the page. The date. Everything.

He walks up to her and spins her around by the shoulder, pulling her tight into his chest. She is still for a second but then wraps her arms around his back, her tears soaking his shirt. Tony rubs the back of her head and hushes into her ear, his daughter, the only family he has left standing in his arms.

Broken.

Her sobs finally settle down, the gasping settles and her breathing returns to normal. Her head still firmly planted against Tony Stark's chest, listening to the sound of her father's heart beat away.

Beating like they one she fears she no longer has.

Tony watches as her eyes slowly blink closed, the thought of letting her go now so venerable scaring him slightly. He rubs the back of her head and hugs her tighter. Sighing as he rests his chin on the top of her head.

"No Boarding School." Says Tony quietly. He looks down and watches Alex nod slowly, her eyes still shut but puffy.

"Your sticking with me kid." Says Tony Stark.

The once alone, billionaire, philanthropists, Playboy, not so lonely anymore.

 _ **FAVORITE - COMMENT**_


	8. Chapter 07 - Aftershock

**Alex Green's - POV**

I haven't had a proper hug in a very long time.

Sure, I've been hugged, by Mandy and Mary from the homeless shelter, but they were just hugs. They weren't warm, they didn't mean anything. They were just acts of kindness, like giving someone a bit a spare change when they needed it. They were pity hugs.

This is a real hug.

It's warm, and tight and cosy. All the things my mother used to put into a hug. It's like a shield, a long lost memory. A memory of my mother. My dead mother.

I squeeze my eyes shut and more tears threaten to spill down my hot cheeks. What the hell are you going to do with yourself Alex? Tony's arms still clamped tightly around me, my arms curving around to rest on his back.

"No Boarding School." I hear him whisper and I feel my body sigh with relief. Thank god. I squeeze a little tighter and he places his head on top of mine, his heart beating away slowly to the same rhythm as mine.

We both lost someone today.

"Your sticking with me kid." He says holding the back of my head, I sigh and relax slightly, my hands clamped around him relaxing slightly. I try to stop a yawn but it comes out anyways and I shut my eyes enjoying the moment.

He smells like grease, but somehow, I knew he would. I always imagined my father to be something like me, smart, a mechanic at least. But my expectations were low. So low something like this seemed impossible until months ago.

I make one last squeeze and wipe my face before pulling away from the warm hug, missing it as soon as step away. Tony pats me on the back lightly and places his hands on my shoulders, my head looking to the floor between us.

"Where going to figure this all out OK?" He asks, and I nod.

"Promise?" I ask quietly and look up at him. He nods at me and leads me towards the double doors.

"Promise." He says. I nod my head and he guides me by my shoulder through the double doors past Bruce and several guards. We walk past groups of people gathering around the small devices and I watch as a guard kicks one with his foot. I reach into my back pocket and pull out the small remote. Tony's arm now by his side both of us walking down the hall.

I point the remote back at the device and turn it on. The hologram comes to life and all the guards jump back, raising their guns and shouting orders around them. Usually something like that would make me laugh.

But now it doesn't, all I can think about is my Mother.

 **00**

We make it to the lobby and Tony walks up to his suit. He looks at me before sighing and checking the time on one of the large clocks on the wall in front of us. One for New York, one for Hong Kong and a final one for London. The clock faces gold with metal weaving in the face, the hands also gold. No numbers to mark the times.

Under each clock a plaque, a brass instead of gold the gold clock faces. Each reading the name of the City then ' _Embassy_ '. I look at them puzzled before looking back to Tony.

"It's too late for Happy to take you back to Stark Tower, and it would take over an hour by car." He mutters, rubbing his eyes as the New York clocks hour hand moves across the gold face.

"Your coming with me." He says finally, his suit covering his body as his helmet snaps over his face, covering him in gold and red armor. I look at him wide eyed, is he walking back to Stark Tower with me?

"What?" I ask quietly, my emotions and body numb, using up three years' worth of tears in about thirty minutes. He gestures out with one his hands and I look at it puzzled, he shakes it slightly and moans inside his helmet.

"Trust me kid." The voice says, deeper and more alert than his voice minutes ago.

I take the metal hand and step forward, he spins me around so that I am behind him and bends down onto one knee. "Jump on before I change my mind." He says. I quickly wrap my arms around his metal neck and he stands up, my feet at least a two feet off the ground.

"Hold on." He says, and I can tell there's a smile in his voice. I shut my eyes and wait until he walks outside the lobby to tense. Lucky I do.

As soon as the sky is above us, the thrusters start, and we take off into the sky. Surprisingly I don't scream, if it's because my throat is sore from crying or it's blocked by my stomach, I'm not sure.

His arms move up to hold my legs and think to myself that normal parents do this with their kids, giving them piggybacks' just not like this. Hundreds of meters up in the air, flying over a freeway.

And no one else has Iron Man as their dad.

I slowly open my eyes but close them right away, the air ripping through my hair taking my hair tie. The wild mess of brown following us my hair. I hold on tighter as he swerves around what I assume are buildings and sky scrapers as we enter the city.

But soon the thrusters cut off, and I feel Tony's feet hit solid ground, or what I hope is solid ground. I open my eyes and look down, the pavement hundreds of meters bellow me, one wrong move and I fall to my death.

I jump off his back and land on the metal roof of Stark Tower. I sigh and check that my backpack is still with me, luckily it is. I walk lazily behind Tony as we walk through a set of doors and into Stark Tower, a modern living space with a pool table and a bar meet my eyes first, but the colours all blur together in the dark. My eyes sight blurry from tears and fatigue.

A sofa sits in front of a very large entertainment system, blankets thrown over the couch and cups of coffee sitting beside the sofa on small tables. We continue to walk through the apartment, walking past a kitchen and some small steps leading up to a lab hidden behind glass.

Tony walks up to one of the doors along the apartment walls and turns the silver handle, before walking inside. His armor being removed by Friday as he walked across the roof top, mechanical arms and claws detaching the pieces of armor from him.

I follow him through the doorway and flinch when the lights turns on, revealing a bedroom the size of the living room in my old apartment. My mouth gapes at the enormous bed and TV planted on the wall. I look around at the bookshelves and desk and an enormous window covering nearly a whole wall.

"This room was meant to be Thor's, he hasn't been back in a year, so it can be yours now." Says Tony still standing in the doorway. "Happy will deliver your stuff tomorrow morning and you and Pepper can maybe go out shopping, do girl things. When your ready." He says and I nod, turning around to face him.

Thor? As in the _Thor_?

I don't say anything and just nod, the memory of our hug and my mothers death hitting me like a tidal wave all over again. I hold back tears as Tony gives me a small smile before turning and leaving.

"Try to sleep." He says lastly before closing the door.

I walk over to the bed and drop my bag to the floor, the tears I was just holding back now free to flow down my cheeks like I just opened the flood gates. I soak a circle in my sheets and eventually move up to rest my head on one of the untouched pillows.

I sigh and hold a spare one tight to my chest as I sob into its fabric. This hole in my chest is going to take more than an Arc Reactor to fix.

 ** _FAVORITE - COMMENT_**


	9. Chapter 08 - Pepper Potts

**Tony Stark**

"Well then, when were you going to tell me about her Tony?" Yells Pepper, crossing her arms over her chest. Tony standing at the end of the bed, Alex's tears still soaked into his shirt.

"I was going to tell you-" He attempts to say but is shutdown by Pepper almost immediately.

"That you had a child Tony?" She yells, not angry at Alex, but at the man in front of her. His messy hair and dirty clothes making the situation worse.

"It was complicated I needed time to think." He says, walking towards her, his arms out stretched. He watches Pepper shake her head and turn away from him, facing the window. Looking out at the high rises and buildings beneath them.

"We're a team Tony." She whispers. Her face reflecting off the glass for Tony to see. He moves up behind her and drapes his arms around her waist, embracing her from behind with a hug.

"I know." He whispers, looking at the city in front of him. Minutes going by with nothing to say, just them, in this small moment in a life full of many.

"I have kid now Peps." Says Tony Stark, squeezing Pepper tighter, she reaches takes his hand, giving it a quick squeeze.

"Bruce is already a responsibility as it is." She mutters. Tony smiles and looks down at Pepper through the reflection, looking to her hand and the diamond ring resting on her finger.

The press expecting something serious that day. Expecting something big, he defiantly didn't disappoint. Having rambled on about bullshit for five minutes and answering random questions. Until he stopped and turned to Pepper. Without a single tingle of hesitation got down on one knee, and proposed. Her face, one even he couldn't describe as she dropped to her knees with him, and kissed him with what seemed like all the love in the world.

"That reminds me." Says Tony giving Pepper one last squeeze before spinning her around to face him. He watches her nod and give him a small smile and he smiles back.

"I said that you would take Alex shopping, do some girl stuff." He says unsure of his words ass he slowly massages Peppers shoulders explaining. She gives him a weak smile and a peck on the lips.

"I would love too." She says, her smile genuine as they stand there in each others arms. The night slowly slipping away.

 **Alex Green's - POV**

I never really thought many problems could be solved with food.

I always thought logically. If you have a problem with your friend, you should talk it out. Broke up with your boyfriend? Find someone else to love. You break a coffee mug, you buy a new one. Maths problem equals calculator and a lost page in a book means you go after the most recent page you've read.

But when you lose a loved one. Ice-cream.

I wake up about eight am and sit in bed staring at the wall till nine. A maid comes in with a basket and takes my hoodie and skinny jeans I took off last night half asleep and returns with my bags full of new ones. I want to thank her when she does. But I can't even find it in me to speak.

Let alone function like a normal human.

I stare at the clothes and then the wall, every now and again steeling a glance at the window. I'm completely lost in a never ending spiral of despair, hurt and numbness. Mixed into one ugly colour.

"Friday." I mumble, my voice sore and not sounding like mine as I speak.

"Yes Alex." She says back and I'm thankful she knows who I am now. A first name basis making me feel much better.

"Can I order some food to my room?" I ask moving to the edge of my bed.

"Yes, what can I order you?" She asks, and I scan through my memories from the food my mother used to feed me as a kid, to the breakfast Vision cooked me mere days ago.

"One tub of napoleon ice-cream, waffles with syrup, water, M&M's and a box of chocolate chip cookies." I say. I look as the TV screen turns on and a series of movies pop up, I smile weakly and lean back against the bedhead.

"Should I include a box of tissues and extra blankets?" Friday asks and I smile slightly.

"Thank you Friday." I say, pulling one of the grey pillows close to my chest and hugging it tightly as I click on a movie.

Soon a maid comes in with my food and I thank her as she leaves it on my bedside table, along with the tissues and the blanket she throws over me. I watch the movie and finish all the food.

Not sure if I feel better or worse about myself after I am finished.

The plates and ice-cream container lay empty in front of me. My stomach feels sick and my head pounds. Too much sugar.

I look around my room and realize this room was made for a god. A fur rug lays at the end of my bed covering the floor. A chair sits in one corner of the room next to some bookshelves, some of the shelves already packed with books. I look next to me and see a small orange salt lamp sitting on a small concrete block. Behind the bedhead a large tree painting, branches extending off into what seems like a sky full of stars.

I decide to get up and rummage through the several bags the maid brought in a few hours ago for the phone Tony left me. In the very last bag I feel the phone right at the bottom. I turn it on and see the battery icon flash across the screen.

I sigh and slide to the floor against the bed, throwing the phone across the room, hearing it bang against the wall. What is wrong with me all of a sudden, throwing and kicking things around.

I pull my hands through my hair and close my eyes. The prickling now so familiar appearing again at the back of my eyes. Three knocks ring in my ears and I glance up at the door.

"Come in." I mutter my head still in my hands. I glance up and see a woman in dark grey skirt and heals, her shirt more festive with pretty flower designs covering the long sleeves, the material looking light and flowy.

"You must be Alex." She says, and I nod. "I'm Pepper Potts." She says with a smile and my eyes widen. I get to my feet and realise I'm only in a robe. I run my hand down my face before extending my other to her.

"Nice to meet you." She laughs, and I smile slightly. I had heard about the famous Pepper Potts, Tony Stark's fiancée and soon to be wife.

"I know these last few hours have been very draining and stressful." She goes and I look at her with a weak smile, not wanting to look so depressing. She glances to my face and I know she has noticed my different coloured eyes. She tilts her head at them before continuing and I'm not sure if I should be insulted or flattered.

"Tony has asked me to take you shopping." She says. Moving some of her blond hair behind her ear.

I glance down at the many bags at our feet and then look to her puzzled. "I already went shopping with Happy." I say, looking to the bags full of clothes and shoes. She smiles at me warmly and I feel my chest ache, my mother used to smile like that.

"Now that you will be staying with us permanently, he suggested you make this room yours, well he said we should do 'girly things', but shopping seems to make everything better." She says gesturing to the bare walls and shelves. I nod, and she smiles back saying she will meet me just outside in thirty minutes, enough time so I can shower and get dressed.

I'm completely ready in less than ten minutes, the water in the shower making me shake, memories of my mothers wet and bruised body flooding my memory. I dry my hair quickly and get changed into a dark blue hoodie and black ripped skinny jeans. The white Vans I brought with Happy sliding onto my feet. The bedroom also having its own bathroom, with a bath and shower.

I meet Pepper outside and we walk down to the car together, Happy meeting us at the entrance to Stark Tower, the black car I remember him having, replaced by a limo. I gaze at it shocked and watch as Happy opens the door for me. I thank him and slip inside, Pepper sitting next to me.

We go to several shops and pick out lamps and pieces of furniture that I like. Pepper insisting that I don't worry about the price. I nod and pick out pillows and fluffy blankets, Happy dragging us around several corners to get away from a few teens with phones.

We walk through Home Depot and Pepper picks some fake plants for me while Happy stays on the phone with who I assume is Mr Stark from the answers he gives.

"Yes, they're fine." I watch him out of the corner of my eye as he looks around us. "No, no one is following us?" He says, automatically becoming more suspicious, looking around corners and through shelves.

"Tony has a question." Happy says and both Pepper and I look up. "It's actually for the kid." He says, and Pepper looks to me with a smile. I look back confused and Happy hands the phone to me. I place it to my ear while Pepper loads the shopping cart full of small fake cactus's, Happy trying to understand why someone would ever need so many fake plants.

"Hello?" I ask, and I hear a clang at the other end of the line, what sounded like metal dropping to the floor.

"I just had to remind you of something, because we have yet to go through all the press stuff." Tony says with strain before he curses over the line, another clang ringing my ears. My chest sings a bit when I hear it's only official things he wants to talk about.

"What was the press stuff?" I ask after a few seconds of loud clangs.

"Just don't talk to press, or anyone with a microphone. Happy will keep most of them away but they tend to look for Pepper as she knows more than me." I hear him say while glancing over at Pepper who is holding up a wall clock. I give her a thumbs up and she dumps it into the cart.

"Ok." I say and hand the phone back to Happy. He gives me an official nod I know he has been practicing and I walk over to Pepper. I browse through cooking books and she looks over at me.

"Do you like to read?" She asks and I nod.

"I had a few books at home." I say remembering the collection. I watch her look back to Happy then back to me. Hey eyes darting around the store, then finally locking on the double doors on the other side of the warehouse.

"Happy, pay for these, we will be at the book store across the road." Says pepper handing him a credit card before taking my hand. I smile down at out hands while we walk across the street and into the book store, leaving Happy behind with another person on the phone and the cart full of fake plants and other random things.

We walk into the store and I gaze around at the bright covers of the books. I let go of Pepper's hand and walk to the history section, the books lining the shelves displaying images of war and national structures.

I move my fingers across the spines of the books until I find three I had been admiring for a while.

 _America's Role in WW1_

 _America's Role in WW2_

 _The History of Captain America_

I hold them in my arm and move straight to the section on myths and legends, or what are considered myths and legends. Remembering where the books are from my many visits here while my mother was missing.

I find the books and place them under my arm with the rest, Pepper walking around the corner with a basket to place them in.

 _Norse Myths and Legends_

 _The Gods of Asgard_

I place the books in the basket and look to see the books Pepper had placed in there. A few adventure books I had seen advertised around town. I smile and pick one of them up, looking to the back to read the blurb.

"I thought you would like them." She says and I smile.

"I do, they look like a good read." I say placing it back into the basket. I look around the rest of the shelves and place a few more onto the growing pile, a collection of comic books and an encyclopedia on computer parts and another on mechanics.

Pepper Potts, the lady always in the shadow of Tony Stark. The woman who seemed so in control and purposeful, so organised and scheduled. Running away from her security to by books with me.

 ** _FAVORITE - COMMENT_**


	10. Chapter 09 - Mark Jacobs

**Alex Green's - POV**

I walk into another section and place an atlas under my arm, searching the shelves for anything else that I think would be interesting. I round a corner and look to the back corner of the shop, older books lining the shelves with hard covers and symbols on the sides. I pick up one of the books and read the engraved title on the front cover.

 _Mystic Arts_

I place the atlas and Mystic Arts book into the basket and scan the other shelves.

 _Hydra – History Finally Told_

 _Secret City's of the World: Civilizations living unnoticed_

 _SPACE AND WHAT SCIENCE CAN'T EXPLAIN!_

I take three other books off the shelf and place them into the basket. The titles and pictures taking to my interest, even if they are all lies. Them seem like they would interest me for a while. I look back to Pepper and glance behind her at a man coming towards us.

"Pepper Potts, what can you say about the recent drop in the stock thanks to Tony shutting down the weapons department at Stark Industries?" A man blabs out so fast I almost can't understand him.

He looks down to me and goes to say something, sticking his phone in my face before Pepper pushes in front of me.

"No questions today." She says politely and calm. "Go pay for these." She says handing me another credit card and the basket. "I'll handle this." She whispers, and I nod, taking the basket and credit card without a second thought.

I walk up to the counter and keep my head down as the lady takes the card and places the books into bags, I look over to see Pepper pushing her way through several reporters and looking at me panicked. The lady hands me back the card and I slip it into my back pocket taking the bags.

What I thought was one person asking a question, now a dozen in under two minutes.

The lady behind the register looks at me for a few seconds and goes to say something pointing at my face but I turn away and race after Pepper. The books in my hands and the men following us. We exit the shop and flashes blur my vision, people are yelling and a shriek moves through the air. I look down and grab Pepper's hand, having no idea where to go.

A I watch as a woman pushes her way through the crowd and appears in front of me, a microphone in my face and her voice yelling. "Who are you? And what are you doing with the future Mrs Stark?" I look at her puzzled and can't seem to form words over the loud cheers and flashes.

"Sorry?" I mutter and I watch the woman look at me confused before being pushed back by the crowd.

"Miss, your eyes. Can you explain-" Another man yells, pushing forward. I move up closer to Pepper and I look at her glance around desperately before speaking into the ear piece I didn't know she had.

"Tony, we need some help." She says, the mention of Tony Stark only making the crowd yell louder, more flashes blurring my vision.

"Won't be long now." She bends down and whispers in my ear and I nod. The men and screaming teens starting to scare me a bit. Thinking today would take my mind off things. Only having it turn out more stressful than ever.

I feel the same tingle behind my eyes I did this morning and I grip Pepper's hand tighter, not caring if the press think I look six years old holding her hand like this. At the moment, it's the only thing anchoring me to the ground.

"He's nearly here." Pepper whispers in my ear and I feel slightly better, I will do anything to get out of this situation and go back to my room. Hide deep in the cover of my bed.

I look up and see a figure fly over us. I sigh with relief and watch as Tony lands behind all the press in his armor, the red and gold shinning in the afternoon sun. I watch as the crowd parts and Tony walks through the gap. I look behind him to see Happy. Parking his car in the middle of the road and running up to us behind Tony.

"You ok?" He asks and I shake my head. Pepper shielding her face from a persistent man with a big camera. I watch as Happy comes through the crowd lowering people's cameras before snatching the bags out of my hands. I look at him oddly and then look to Tony.

He grabs both me and Pepper and launches into the air without warning. I grip his suit harder than I think I have held onto anything in my life. I quickly look down and see the camera's flashing at us. Screams and yells following us into the air. I squeeze my eyes shut and wait for Tony to deliver us back to Stark Tower.

Soon we arrive, and I feel my legs turn to jelly as we land. I fall off his suit and stumble a few steps trying to catch my breath as I clutch my chest, my lungs tight as I try to pull in air. My mind racing a million miles an hour as I try to breath, nothing working.

"Woah, kid slow down." I hear a voice say, but it feels like I'm spinning. My eyes find red and gold but then loose it again as my legs finally turn to water. I wait to hit the ground, but I never do, my chest still tight as I rub my eyes.

"Breath kid."

I look up and see Tony, his face concerned as we walk inside the glass doors and into the room with the pool table and bar. I shut my eyes and count each breath I take, forcing myself to slow down as he carries me in his arms.

What is this? A panic attack. You've never had one of these.

My head spins as I open my eyes again. Tony looking down at me. I breath slower this time and my chest doesn't feel as tight. He walks me through a set of automatic glass doors and into the lab surrounded by glass I saw last night, large screens cover the room and a table with a backlight rests in the middle. Electronics and tools scattered everywhere.

"Tony? What's going on?" I hear a voice but can't register where from as Tony sits me down on a metal stool next to the backlit table.

"Alex." I hear someone say and look up. I'm met with three faces. Pepper, Tony and Bruce. The man I met when I was getting interrogated. I nod my head and wait for them to continue.

"What happened out their Pepper?" I hear Tony say as I open my eyes again and look at them. Bruce has a screen open in his hands and is looking from it, and then to me. I look at him puzzled before looking back to Tony and Pepper.

"Happy was meant to be with you the entire time." He says moving his hand down his face frustrated. Pepper looking just as annoyed towards Bruce.

"Leave the poor girl alone." She snaps, and I look to Bruce, a light in his hands I didn't even notice. He shines it over my eyes and I flinch.

"Bruce!" Tony says walking over and snatching the torch from his hands and placing it on the table. Bruce looks at Tony and gives him a glare before looking back to the screen in his hands.

"The press will go nuts, we have to make a statement." Tony says pacing back and forward. "They know what she looks like now." He says to himself.

"Her mother was protecting her from someone. Who ever it was will find her now." He mutters walking over to me. "Alex I need you to tell me everything about your Mother before she disappeared." He says placing his hands on my shoulders. I nod and then look to Pepper.

"Tony, she needs to rest." Pepper goes to say but Tony interrupts.

"No, we need answers." He says turning back to me. "What do you know?"

I take a minute to think about it. "Did your mum have any enemy's? People who didn't like her, didn't like you?" He says softer this time taking a stool and sitting down next to me.

"She used to have a best friend called Mark." I start and look to Tony, he looks down at me and I look back puzzled.

"OK, Mark, That's a start." He says looking to Bruce then writing the name on the table with his finger. The letters appearing in red on the backlit table. I look at the letters and my memories do back flips inside my head.

"I heard them arguing the night before my mum disappeared, about money. And he had a check in his hand." I say, trying to remember exactly what the fight was about. Tony looks at the name on the table and then looks to me.

"Mark Jacobs." I say and I watch as Tony writes the last name under the first on the table. Looking up his name on the federal data base almost immediately after. I watch as several files come up and I look through them all as they pass.

I see one pass and click it quickly, opening it.

 _FORMER EMPLOY OF NEW YORK STATE COLLEGE_

"He worked with my Mom." I mutter, taking the file and moving it onto a different screen as Tony tries to get a better look at the file. I click on the next page and a criminal record flashes onto the screen. I click it quickly and read through the offences. I never got told he worked with my mom.

"Steeling, assault, arson." I mutter to myself as I read through one of the charges, a road rage incident two years ago on a mother and her child at an intersection.

"I saw him at a conference with you Tony, our security guys were told to keep any eye on him." Says Pepper placing a hand on Tony's shoulder. I watch as Tony places his hand over Pepper's and flicks through more files.

"The same conference I met Isabella at." He mutters glancing back to the screen.

"One angry guy." Says Bruce Banner from behind me. Tony spins around and looks at him puzzled.

"What?" Banner asks. I don't bother with their conversation and continue reading Mark's file. I watched movies with this guy, he baby sited me. I fly through several pages and look through pictures and news articles.

"Go back." Says Tony and I flick back several pages until he stops me and zooms in on a picture.

"He worked with The Ten Rings ." Tony says turning to Pepper.

"Tony all those people..." Pepper says but trails off. I look at Pepper and then Tony. Who the hell are _The Ten Rings_?

"The what?" I ask, not liking the tense silence. I look to Bruce who has put down his tablet to look at the photo on the screen. The men in it gathered around a person with a white bag over their head, the body beaten and bloody, a blue glow coming from their chest.

A blue glow.

I look at Tony. I look at his chest.

"Those people do not like Tony." Says Bruce tapping the screen.

"And that makes you perfect leverage." He continues looking at the three of us. I stand there frozen. Tony looking at the picture and then Pepper.

"Tony Stark, the man who couldn't be touched. Iron Man himself. Having a weakness?" Says Banner, pacing back towards the screen and opening the news onto one of the large screens.

Pictures of me and Pepper flash onto the screen. My different coloured eyes obvious in all the photos. Titles reading anything from " _Adoption!_ " to " _SECRET CHILD_ ". I wince when I see a photo of us flying into the air. Me and Pepper in Tony's arms.

"You just showed the whole world your weakness." Says Bruce quietly. Look at my reflection in the glass monitor and feel my stomach drop.

 _ **FAVORITE - COMMENT**_


	11. Chapter 10 - The Mystic Arts

**Tony Stark**

"I should have never let you leave the building." Says Tony, waves of regret crashing against his chest, making his stomach sick.

"How does this man have anything to do with any of this?" Asks Pepper confused as she points to the picture on the screen of Mark's head shot.

Tony looks at Alex and watches her scan through assault files and other photographs, some he recognizes from the news years and years ago. When Stark weaponry was sent to the terrorist group, The Ten Rings.

"Alex." He walks up to her and swipes away the files and photos, pictures he doesn't think any fifteenth year old can handle.

"Tell me honestly." He says. Not sure of his next words. "What do you think happened to your mom?"

He watches her carefully as she avoids his eyes. Then finally looks up at him after taking the torch from the table and fiddling with it in her hands. Her fingers sliding across the metal and guiding it through her palms.

"I don't think she slipped into the Hudson." She says, the globe of the flashlight flicking between each of her fingers before she places all the parts back together in record time, putting it back on the table.

"I think this man, had something to do with your mom's death." Says Tony, bringing up the files and pushing them over the several screens in the room. His head shot and criminal record staying in front of Alex and himself.

The holograms that once had diagrams and blueprints, now replaced with files and documents.

"Now where are you Mark Jacobs?" Asks Tony, looking down onto the backlit table and circling the name with his finger. A red circle appearing around the name seconds after.

"Another restraining order." Says Bruce Banner from across the room. Throwing the file in Tony's direction and flicking it onto the screen in front of him. The blue light of the hologram staying perfectly still.

"That's number two, right?" Asks Tony and Bruce nods back. Tony grunts and zooms in on more security camera footage of the night Alex's mom was killed.

"Remember anything else kid?" Asks Tony glancing over his shoulder to Alex writing down everything she can remember about her mother and Mark, the once empty backlit table now covered in red marker. Small drawings covering blank spaces but most of it being key words or memories. The mess only making sense to Alex.

"Bits and pieces." She mumbles underlining the word 'mud' on the table. Something she always noticed about Mark were his muddy boots. They always had mud, no matter what time of the year it was. Always the same amount, always the same excuse.

 _"The footpath was full, so I walked in the gutter."_

Alex dismissed it, even though in the mists of summer when the streets were dry as bone and no one would venture out in the heat he would walk into their apartment with muddy boots.

"He had a very cool ring." Alex mutters, drawing it on the table. The large slab of metal that laid across two fingers burnt into Alex's memory as she scribbled it onto the table, the gold colour reminding her of the gold on the clocks at the Avengers Facility.

"Just focus on things that might help us find this guy." Says Bruce, lowering his reading glasses onto his noise to read the screen in front of him. Alex sighs and crosses out the drawing of the ring on the table.

"I'm going to bed." She says getting up and moving out of the room, she walks past Tony and Bruce and through the automatic glass doors.

"Back in here tomorrow though kid." Says Tony after her and she gives him a thumbs up over her shoulder. Soon Alex disappears into her room and Tony watches the door close.

"Your so lucky Tony." Bruce says after a few seconds of silence.

Tony looks up and over to Bruce. "I know." He whispers.

"So, so lucky." Bruce says to himself, looking through the glass monitor and at himself. One of the few things he wanted in the world, taken form him all those years ago by the man hidden inside of him. A child and a family.

 **Alex Green's - POV**

I wonder into my room and walk into a mess of boxes and more bags. I peak into one and find a tonne of fake plants and smile, the small cactus's taking to my fancy.

I move through all the bags and boxes until I find the ones from the book store. I take all the books out of the bags and place them onto the shelves closest to my bed, a larger fake plant in a ceramic pot placed at each end of the books, holding them in place.

Eventually I slip into bed and fall asleep, but I knew it wouldn't be long. It seems like as soon as my eyes shut, instead of dreams and still sleep, nightmares flood my mind. Anything from taunting childhood memories, to pictures of my mothers bruised body flashing in front of my eyes.

The next thing I know it's four am.

And I have enough energy to run laps of the city.

I look next to my bed and take down one of the books sitting on the shelf, trying not to knock others to the floor. I look to the cover and slide my fingers across the engraved letters.

 _Mystic Arts_

I read the first few paragraphs of the introduction and I'm not sure what to make of it. It's like the writer couldn't make up their mind if this stuff is true, or legends.

I get into the next chapter of the book and soon realize it's like a manual. A manual to what, I'm not so sure but I copy some of the hand gestures it describes in the chapter.

 _"Become one with your body and being. Then you shall make the journey from becoming one with your soul and interacting with the elements around you."_

I take a deep breath and place my open palms on my knees, my legs crossed on top of the covers. I breath in through my noise and out through my mouth. Trying not to chuckle as I imagine there being a secret energy within me. I look so stupid.

Eventually I give up not being able to take myself seriously and flick through a few more chapters until I see one about spells. I sand up from my bed and pace my bedroom, back and forth in front of my bed. I flick onto the first page of the chapter and nearly drop the book when I see a picture of the ring I remembered so clearly.

I run my fingers over the picture and gape open mouthed at it. The gold and engravings the exact same as I remember Mark's ring having. The two places for your fingers to slip into reminding me of knuckle busters. The long rectangle about the size of a domino laid across the two gold rings.

I race out of my bedroom and into the dark living space. Tony and Bruce no longer working in the large room I was carried into earlier. I spin around in circles with the book in my hands looking for anyone at all until I remember who is always awake.

"Friday, where's Mr Stark's room?" I ask and I soon get a response. My mind racing with possibilities as I glance down at the page and read the paragraph bellow it.

 _"The Sling Ring when used correctly can transport the wearer between realms within their cosmic domain. Teleportation as others like to call it, has been around for centuries being used by sorceress across the globe familiar with the Mystic Arts."_

What the fuck.

"Mr Stark would prefer not to be disturbed-" Fridays says but I cut her off.

"Friday it's an emergency." I say glancing around the dark room and looking to the glass staircase on the other side of the room.

"May I remind you Alex that in emergency's Mr Stark instructed you to call security." She says. I groan and run towards the stairs at the other end of the room.

"I'll find him myself." I mutter and jog across to the glass staircase, I run up the side in nothing but some sweat pants and a black hoodie but eventually come to a set of nice wooden doors. I don't bother knocking and shove them open. Inside a luxury bedroom with the biggest and nicest bed I've ever seen.

I suddenly get nervous when I see two sleeping figures wrapped in the sheets on the enormous bed. I can see Tony's hair sticking up onto one of the pillows and faintly see his arm wrapped tightly around Pepper. It almost pains me to disturb them.

"Tony." I whisper as I walk closer to the bed, I look and watch his face twist but don't see any sign of him waking up. I sigh and move closer, onto the same side of the room as the bed.

This is crossing so many boundaries.

"Tony." I whisper slightly louder, getting closer to whisper the third time. His arm moving but only to hold Pepper closer to his chest. I look around the room and then down to the book in my hand. This can wait till the morning, but I think it needs to be seen now.

"Ton-" I go to say but freeze.

I glance to the growing blue light next to my head and freeze. I notice red fingers and a palm but then glance back to Tony to find him still in bed with Pepper in his arms.

I hear the blaster hum and I hit the floor and roll under the bed as the shot hits the wall where my head was. I hear it hum again and I brace under the bed, my palms sweaty with the book still in grasp.

"What the hell." I hear Tony mutter above me and I watch as the Iron Man suit crashes to the ground, the helmet turning to face me. I jump slightly as the hollow eyes look into mine and I roll out of my place under the bed. Wiping down my clothes and flattening my hair where the blaster nearly went through my head.

"This better be good." Says Tony staring at me as I climb out form under his bed, kicking away a piece of armor as I go from my knees to my feet. I look behind him to see Pepper half awake sitting up rubbing her eyes.

"It is, trust me." I whisper as I watch him look to Pepper before standing up. "Just a minute." He whisper and she nods laying back down. Stretching his arms above his head, wearing the same black sweats as me. I take a glance at the Arc Reactor in his chest but quickly look back down to the book in my hands.

"I can't read in the dark. Come with me." He mutters running a hand down his face. I nod and look back to the book in my hands, the engraving on the front making my skin crawl in the dark.

Tony walks back out of his bedroom and into the main living area, the pool table and bar looking empty just like the days before, soon we are back in the same lab we were in hours ago. Pictures of Mark Jacobs on every screen.

I place the book on the backlit table and point to the paragraph on the page. I watch as he reads through it and then looks back to me. "You woke me for this?" He asks looking at the book.

I nod and look back to the paragraph. "Don't you get it?" I ask searching the table for my sketch of the ring. I find it under an actual file made of paper Bruce had brought up here in the early hours of our investigation.

"This, and this." I say pointing to the picture of the ring and my sketch. "Are the same thing."

Tony looks at me with an expression I haven't seen him use before, shock, surprise? Horror, humor maybe? I watch as he takes another look at the book, looking to the back where the stickered barcarole from the book store sits and then the engraved letters on the front.

"How do you know Mark wasn't just some obsessed fan of the 'Mystic Arts' and brought himself a ring off eBay?" He asks shutting the book and pushing it towards me on the table, clearly thinking I haven't thought this all through.

"Friday, are there any listings for 'Sling Ring's' on eBay?" I ask. I look to Tony with a smirk and he rolls his eyes at me. I wait a few seconds and soon Friday has pulled up a web browser on one of the screens.

"There are no listings on eBay." She say's and I smile.

"Are there any Sling Rings for sale at all?" I ask this time. I watch as Tony smiles and crosses his arms, looking to the screen Friday is currently working on. I watch as hundreds of files flick past before my eyes and then suddenly they all stop.

"No. There seems to be no Sling Rings for sale... anywhere." She says. Closing the files and returning the screen to normal.

I look to Tony and watch him look at the monitor, the smile I saw seconds ago now gone. "Ok, so he's not a crazy fan. Then what is he doing with a Sling Ring if they're so rare?"

"I don't know." I mutter opening the book to a random page and scanning the words. I sigh and flick to the next page, another image printed into the paper. I look at the round object with lines weaving in and out of a round disk.

 _"The Embassy's"_

Embassy's? Where do I know that from? I push the book across the table and in front of Tony. "Does that look familiar to you?" I ask, drawing a replica on the table in front of me, wiping away my notes from earlier.

I look over and watch him place his finger on the picture in front of him. "It's a clock face." He says igniting a fire in my brain. The clocks at the Avengers Facility.

The Embassy's, there's three of them, one in each major city of the world.

There's one in New York.

"We have to find the New York Embassy." I mutter walking up to a monitor and typing into google what I know, trying to find an address.

"What are you doing on Google?" Asks Tony coming up behind my shoulder. Looking over onto the screen in front of me. My mind is racing, and I don't know if I can put what I'm thinking into words.

"That symbol." I say picking up the book and holding it up. "I saw that in the Avengers Facility, they were clock faces like you said." I ramble tapping the picture and then placing it on the table.

"Under each of the clocks there was a City. Hong Kong, New York and London. Each clock had the time in that city, and each of those cities have Embassy's for these people that practice magic." I say shutting the book and slapping the cover.

Tony looks at me blank.

"So these people are magicians now?" He asks and I sigh, raking a hand through my hair. I am never going to be able to get back to sleep.

"We need to find out where the New York Embassy is, so we can work out who gave Mark that ring and why he has it." I say. Tony nods at me and smirks.

"You just figured that all out on your own." He says with a smile. He pats me on the shoulder and walks away. "I'm going to wake Bruce." He says pointing into the air. I smile and grab the book kissing the cover.

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you." I say to the leather cover.

 ** _VOTE - COMMENT_**

 **If you want another 5 chapters make sure to comment what you think so far and I will add another 5, thank you so much for reading this far :)**

 **Thanks,**

 **-RFRC-**


	12. Chapter 11 - Nick Fury

**Alex Green's - POV**

"And you brought the book from where?" Asks Bruce half awake listening to Tony and I ramble on about our theory.

"From the book shop we were at yesterday." I say picking up the book and waving it in the air. I watch him nod then rub his eyes, not sure if he believes us or not.

"I don't understand why something like this would be selling next to the kids section at a bookshop." Bruce says browsing through the pages.

"It wasn't next to the kids section." I mumble under my breath and I see him look up at me before Tony interrupts.

"That doesn't matter, what does matter is that we have our first lead." Tony says with a yawn, the time now five thirty in the morning.

I nod agreeing and look to Bruce. "I say we start at the Avengers Facility and work form there." I say tapping my fingers on the table excited. Bruce looks at Tony and then me.

"The kids making the decisions now?" Bruce asks raising his hands in the air. "I though the adults made the decisions."

"I like the way she thinks." Complements Tony, glancing at me with a smirk. I smile and look to Bruce.

"We're going with or without you Banner, we're just giving you the choice." Says Tony walking over to him and resting a hand on his sagging shoulder. Banner looks up at him and gives a weak smile.

"Have you asked Cap?" Bruce replies, and I tense. Looking to Tony shaking my head.

"I think the Captain has better things to do." Tony says with a smile and walks back over to the book lying on the table.

"Lets go find ourselves a magic club." He says taking the book and walking towards the flight of stairs at the other end of the room. I get up and give Banner a small wave and walk off after Tony.

We reach the top of the stairs and instead of going through the set of wooden doors we continue walking along the hallway. We round a corner with pieces of art covering the walls and enter a larger lab than we were in before.

I freeze in the entrance and gaze around at the pieces of machinery and cars set up in the work shop, a flame red Hot Rod sitting half assembled in the center, rags and tools surrounding it.

The floor to ceiling windows showing a view of what seems like the whole of New York City, the sun finally rising over the skyscrapers and apartment buildings climbing into the sky. I gaze at the metal counters and the paper-thin glass monitors hovering above several desks.

"Impressed?" Asks Tony walking through the workshop, his mind elsewhere as he picks up a blue print and scrunches it into a ball before throwing it into an overflowing metal bin. Papers and pieces of scrap metal filling the bins to the tops.

"Very." I mutter as I look around amazed, every tool, every material. Everything I ever dreamed of in a single workshop, right here in front of me.

"How handy are you with a screwdriver?" He asks me, I look up and see one flying at my face and move my head to the side to catch it, the tip nearly at my forehead. I watch as he chuckles at me impressed before standing on a large metal disk towards the side of the room.

I watch as the door sinks slightly and the rings around the circle start to spin and move away from each other, revealing pieces of machinery holding pieces of the Iron Man suit. I watch in awe as the gold and red metals fit perfectly onto his body. His fists moving into the hands of the suit, his fingers wriggling in to fit.

I watch as the leg piece collides with his calf and I watch him flinch as the metal chest plate collides with his chest, leaving a small triangle for the Ark Reactor to glow through, powering the suit. The claws and metal arms reaching out of the floor and connecting the suit together in expert time.

Soon the claws and hands that held the armor sink back into the floor and disappear. Leaving Tony standing on the metal circle, his armor looking almost brand new compared to yesterdays.

"When do I get one of those?" I ask, watching him walk past me. I watch him glance back at me and I know he's grinning under the helmet.

"If you can make one, you can have one." He says, his voice deeper than usual, catching me off guard slightly. "Jump on kid, were already late." He says and my stomach does a flip, the thought of yesterdays short flight ending in my lungs disapearing.

"I'm literally in my PJ's." I complain, gesturing down to my bare feet and sweat pants, the jumper slightly too big, my arms and torso made to look larger than usual.

"So am I." He says back gesturing for me to jump on.

"You have a suit on." I wine to myself as I climb on his back, wrapping my arms around his neck. The same thoughts throwing themselves against my skull as I imagine when my mum gave me piggyback' rides around our small apartment.

Soon where in the sky and I curse at myself for not wearing googles, the view I know being spectacular as we soar above the city and towards the Avengers Facility. The cool air taking another hair tie from my hair as I feel the wind move along my scalp.

I feel the thrusters ease up slightly and I open my eyes to see the ground bellow me. I jump the rest of the way down landing on my feet as Tony lands beside me. The tingles shoot up my legs and the first few steps hurt afterwards, my landing needing work.

The Facility is just as busy as it was when I left at four am a few days ago, people in suits walk around carrying folders and officers with guns man the entrances. I look around feeling miserable as I look like a homeless person next to Tony in his suit.

"Don't worry they know who you are." He says nodding at the guards as we walk through the main entrance.

"Perfect." I grumble and follow him to the top floor of the building, guards nodding at Tony and not taking a second glance at me.

We walk down several long halls and soon we enter an office, the large metal table filled with much more than what Tony's was. Paper work and folders litter the table along with small devices and a glass monitor, a hologram of the earth floating next to the keyboard.

"Tony Stark, what can I do for you?" Asks the man behind the desk. I glance up and look at the eye patch covering his eye and squirm slightly.

"Fury, how's S.H.E.I.L.D?" Says Tony his helmet flipping up to reveal his grinning face.

"Just fine." Fury says back serious. I straighten up not sure what to do with my hands or my anything, so I place them behind me and fiddle with my watch, taking it off and on again and again.

"I have a inquiry about those clocks in the foyer." Tony says pointing down to the floor indicating the foyer bellow us.

"There not for sale." Fury says bluntly, and I watch Tony roll his eyes.

"Yes, I know that I have a few questions _about_ them." He says. I watch Fury sit back in his chair and gesture with a piece of paper to the rest of the room, letting him continue.

"We were wondering where the New York Embassy is." Tony says getting straight to the point, crossing his arms over his armored chest. I look around the room while they talk and spot a bookshelf on the far side of the room. I wonder over and scan the shelves.

Some of the choices catch me off guard like old comic books and Fairy Tales. It's when my eyes catch a copy of the same Norse Mythology book like I have in my room that I play closer attention to the others.

My eyes scan up and down the shelves until I look to the very top, a leather book with no writing on the spine, unlike all the others it looks read and beaten up. Just like one of mine back at Star Tower.

I reach up and get nowhere close to the book and sigh, looking over my shoulder to Tony and Fury shouting at each other.

"Just tell me where the damn magicians are!" Yells Tony pointing to Nick Fury's chest. I watch Fury sigh and sit back down on his chair.

"That is classified." Fury says back crossing his fingers in his lap.

I turn back to the bookshelf and place my bare foot on the first and lowest shelf and then the next. I eventually reach the top and reach for the book, slipping it out of the shelf and into my hand. I jump down from the shelf my legs not stinging as much and glance to the front cover.

 _Mystic Arts_

I walk back over to Fury's desk and place the book in front of him and flick to the page where the symbols looking exactly like the clock faces sit.

He watches me and goes to say something until I tap the page showing him the picture. "We know about the magicians, we just have a few questions about this." I say flicking to the page about the Sling Ring.

Fury rests back in his chair and I sneak a glance at the paper work on his desk, most of it addressed to a 'MR NICK FURY'. I keep the name in mind as he reads the page, his one eye coming up to look at me and Tony every now and again.

"So, your Alex Green." He says.

I nod, and I watch him close the book. "Your eyes make you really easy to spot. Easy to identify in a crowd." He say's and I feel my muscles tense. I can feel Tony's eyes on me, but I don't break my glare with Fury, his one eye burning into mine.

"So what can you tell us about the magic folk?" Asks Tony standing beside me, my eyes never leaving Nick Fury's face.

"First of all they are not magicians, they are humans just like us." He starts, sighing and knitting his fingers together again. "They have been able to harness a type of power that the universe gives off." He says completely serious.

I try not to laugh and look to Tony who I can see is also struggling to keep a straight face.

"From what my sources tell me the world nearly ended twice last year. Soon after Ultron, a being from another dimension invaded earth and successfully destroyed half of Hong Kong." He says leaning back in his chair. "If it weren't for the people you call 'magicians'. A monster bigger than Ultron would have eaten the world." Nick Fury says.

My stomach does a flip and I gulp, looking to the book on the desk. The pages looking more intimidating the longer I look at them.

"How come the Avengers didn't have anything to do with this, 'Space monster'?" Tony asks Fury, using air quotations around space monster.

"Because the Avengers couldn't handle it at the time." He says blankly.

"Why not?" I answer curious, I watch Nick Fury look back to me and I don't crumble under his gaze like I know others would, I stand my ground and wait for a reply.

"Because the man who defended Hong Kong had an Infinity Stone. Only after we defeated Ultorn did we realize the true power of Visions strength." He says and I don't think I can hold in any more laughs. I look to Tony and see his face drop.

"Another Infinity Stone on earth?" Tony says and I watch Fury nod.

What the hell are _Infinity Stones_?

"Sorry, what are Infinity Stones?" I ask, not sure if I'm saying it right. No one says anything until Tony turns to me with a straight face.

"You know your friend Vision?" He asks me, and I nod, about to tell him he's not my friend before he speaks first. "He has one lodged in his forehead, there's six if them in the entire galaxy. And so far, Earth has two." He says rubbing the back of his head.

Ow.

"And these stones are powerful?" I ask and Fury laughs at me. I clench my fists and wait for him to finish.

"Powerful is an understatement." He says chuckling. "I'm sure with a person able to posses the right stone, one could turn Earth to dust."

Ouch.

 ** _FAVORITE - COMMENT_**


	13. Chapter 12 - The Hulk

**Alex Green's - POV**

"So, assuming, and knowing that the galaxy has sustained other lifeforms. And also assuming that these Infinity Stones are very valuable, and other people know about them." Tony starts looking to Fury, his hand under his chin.

"And earth having two of them." I add.

"It makes earth, very vulnerable." Says Fury looking to the small hologram of the earth on his desk, slowly turning as we speak.

"There are army's out there, like the ones that attacked New York. And we are letting a magician run around with an Infinity Stone?" Tony shouts pointing towards the city, getting angrier and closer to Fury with very word.

"Yes." Fury answers blankly, and I see the vein in Tony's neck pulse.

"Where's this guy with the Infinity Stone now?" I ask, and Fury looks at me like I am merely an ant under his foot.

"He is based in New York-" He says but I cut in, the look of subtle shock on his face making me smirk.

"Is he based at the New York _Embassy_?" I ask this time and instead of an answer I get the police talk for 'I don't want to tell you'

"That's classified." He replies, and I look to Tony, sick of Nick Fury's games.

"Tell us where the damn Embassy is." Tony says crossing his arms over his chest, the armour looking more intimidating when he does it.

"Why should I?" Nick replies and I'm temped to leap over the desk and strangle it out of him. Tony looks over to me and raises an eyebrow and I nod back. Knowing he is asking for permission to tell him.

"We have evidence to believe that the death of Alex's Mother, is linked to a man that has something..." He says glancing to me and I sigh continuing for him.

"That has something you can only get from one of these Embassy's." I say placing both my hands into my pockets. Feeling fed up with the whole situation.

Nick Fury looks at the both of us and then to the clock on the wall behind us.

"I will send a task force-" He goes to say but me and Tony both interrupt.

"You can't send a group of soldiers in, they don't know what there doing!" I argue while Tony yells next to me.

"Are you saying we can't handle it?" He asks walking right up to the desk.

"I'm saying it's this, or nothing." Says Fury leaning back in his chair. I watch Tony slam his fist down on the desk before looking to me.

I walk up to the desk and grab a pen out of the pot sitting next to the earth hologram. I take the book and start circling paragraphs and pictures, writing notes on the sides and folding the corners of pages.

"That's everything you need to know." I say slamming the book shut and walking out of the office. Tony not far behind me after sending Fury one last glare.

I walk down the hall and feel the rage rising in the pit of my stomach, how dare he? Something about that guy just makes me so mad, his attitude? The fact that he thought he could push me around.

I turn to the wall and punch the metal. The clang echoing around the hallway. I remove my fist and see the smallest of dents in the metal wall. I sigh and drop my hand, my knuckles burning. Tony walks up behind me and glances at the wall before looking at me.

He places a hand on my shoulder and I turn around wrapping my arms around his metal armor. He hugs me back and I sigh, taking a deep breath before pulling out of the hug.

"I need to find Mark." I say looking up at Tony. I watch him nod and start to walk down the rest of the hall way.

"I know." He says defeated.

 **00**

We make it back to Stark Tower and I spend the rest of the day in my room. Under all the boxes and bags, I find my skateboard, the stickers on the deck scratched and faded. I place it next to my bed, the deck leaning against the small bedside table.

Soon all the books are placed on the shelves and I hang the clock Pepper picked out for me. I place all my clothes in the large wardrobe and make my bed. The extra pillows and fluffy blanket we brought matching the rest of the grey sheets.

I then look to the rest of the mess in the middle of the room. My laptop and the one I pulled apart back at the Avengers Facility. I move all the pieces and tools up to the desk and arrange everything where I feels best. Charging my laptop and finding the pencil pots Pepper brought for things like art supplies to put tools in.

I quickly change into the same dark blue hoodie I was in yesterday and slip on a pair of socks, the aeroplane pattern on the fabric taking to my liking.

I soon get bored of my room and venture out into the lab I was in early this morning with Bruce and Tony. I look at the large screens and blueprints, tools and prototypes for who knows what scattered on benches and desks.

I look through one of the screens and see a head of brown curly hair hanging over a desk. I walk over and see Bruce leaning over a set of plans. I wave at him and he looks up at me with a small smile.

"Oh hey." He says nervously, and I smile back.

"Hey." I say looking down at the blueprints in front of him. He watches me look at them and then suddenly as if a switch had been flicked starts to explain them. This guy has some mad anxiety.

"It's a prototype I'm working on, a type of arrow head." He says, and I look down at the plans suddenly understanding them more.

"What does it do?" I ask, and he looks down at me smiling.

"Well-well." He stutters, and I smile slightly. What's a jumpy, nervous guy like this working for Tony Stark?

"It's designed to once fired and planted on something emit an electric current into the victim or thing." He says gulping on the last word. I nod and look to the plans again.

"It's like a taser." I say, and he nods.

"Yeah like a taser." He says. I look closely at the plans, noticing the small detail put into every drawing, every note. Everything on the page is perfectly messy. It's no average blueprint, its so unique and detailed.

"What are you doing working for Tony Stark?" I ask not being able to help it.

He looks at me over his glasses and chuckles slightly. "I don't work _for_ Tony Stark." He says rubbing his hands together. I raise an eyebrow and I see him suddenly stop rubbing his hands placing them in his pockets instead.

"I just make this kinda stuff to keep calm." He says, and I look at him oddly.

"To keep calm?" I question, not sure if I should be asking this stuff. For all I know this could be some type of therapy after he served in the military.

"You don't know?" He asks. and I look at him now completely confused. "Did Tony tell you anything?" He asks, and I stand there still and confused.

"Tell me what?" I ask and Bruce sighs, rubbing the back of his neck. A few seconds pass of him looking around the room awkwardly until he takes a deep breath and starts to speak.

"I'm the Hulk." He says, and I look at him wide eyed.

No Fucking way.

 _ **FAVORITE - COMMENT**_


	14. Chapter 13 - LEGO

**Tony Stark**

Tony feels his ear piece vibrate and Friday speaks into his ear. "Nick Fury calling."

Tony sighs and hits the ear piece, the call commencing. "This better be good Fury." He says frustrated still with what happened now hours ago.

"I don't want your daughter leaving Stark Tower." He says and Tony scoffs.

"I don't think you have any authority to tell me what, and what not to do at the moment. Especially things involving Alex." Tony sneers, temped to end the call there.

"Have you checked the news recently?" Fury asks and Tony stops pacing his office to walk over to his monitor. He opens up a new internet tab and looks through today's news.

His name is all over it.

"Shocking ins't it." He hears Fury say through his ear piece.

"It seems that not all agents can keep their mouths shut." Nick Fury continues and Tony sighs rubbing his forehead. The main article on the screen flashing in black and white, several pictures under it of Alex and Pepper outside the book store and in his arms as they flew back to Stark Tower.

 _"Tony Stark has a daughter..."_

The article plain and simple. Guaranteed to draw people in. To make people read it.

"Who's the leak?" Tony asks his fists clenched as he reads on in the article.

"We're not sure." Fury says back. "I haven't seen anyone with a pair of eyes like those in person. Ever." He says and Tony's gut stirs.

"Keep her away from the media." Fury continues and Tony sits back in his office chair.

"I will do what is safest for Alex." Tony says sternly back to Fury, already having enough of him today alone.

"Then you will listen to me." Fury states and Tony tenses, his point clearly not getting across to Nick Fury.

" _I_ will do what _I_ think is right for Alex." He states before hanging up the call.

 **Alex Green's – POV**

"You're _the_ hulk?" I say staring wide eyed at Bruce.

I watch him nod and I smile. No way.

I walk over and punch him slightly in the arm. The Hulk looked much bigger on TV, and greener and angrier.

"That's exactly what Tony did to me when he first found out as well." He says, and I look up at him and smile. I watch as he rubs his arm slightly and I chuckle.

"How are you the Hulk though?" I ask still slightly confused. He looks at me a bit nervous but then starts to talk, his voice hypnotizing.

"It's like he's another person inside of me. He comes out when I get mad or when I'm not in total control. And when he's out, I'm not in control." He says the last part quietly almost ashamed. I smile at him weakly and then look back down at the plans.

Then around at the whole lab. At a second glance more things start to make sense, I look to the very back of the shop and see a small room, the glass about three feet thick. I walk up to it slowly and see a small bed with a single blanket and pillow inside.

A large dent in the metal wall placed against the large glass box. I walk up and place my hand on the glass.

"You don't sleep in there do you?" I whisper, and I notice that Bruce has followed me. I look to him and then watch him nod slowly. I sigh and move my hand away form the glass. Suddenly afraid to touch it.

We stand their quietly, staring at the cage Bruce has built for himself, so afraid he might hurt someone.

A minute or two go by and my mind races for a topic to change the conversation too.

"Is there anything fun to do around here?" I ask, knowing I could always buy whatever I wanted having Pepper's permission. Her and Happy both encouraging me to buy a gaming system when we went shopping only a few days ago, but I refused. Never interested in video games enough to buy some.

"There's a kids lounge in the lobby." Bruce says, and I nod, not sure if he's joking or not. I smile anyways though, and he gives me a smile back.

"Friday." I say and Bruce looks at me questioningly.

"Can you have happy bring a car out the front for me?" I ask and smile at Bruce. I need to get out of here, go for a drive. Find a park somewhere. Being cooped up in here and having nothing to do is driving my crazy.

The only things I have to think about are my mother and more of my mother. I'm pretty sure I'm having a numb area at the moment. I could cry at any moment, yes. But it's hard to be happy or surprised. Hard to enjoy things like I used to.

"I'm afraid your not allowed to leave the building." Friday says back and I look up at one of the monitors.

"Ordered by who?" I asked shocked and slightly annoyed. Bruce stays quite and looks back to the monitor with me. A small circle supposed to be Friday sitting on the monitor, representing an eye, I watch it blink and then Friday responds.

"Mr Tony Stark." She says, and I clench my fists.

"Call him." I order, and I watch the eye blink again on the screen.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." She says, and I sigh.

"Why not?" I say growing angrier and angrier. Bruce beside me fiddling with his fingers in his lap.

I watch the eye disappear from the screen and I look to Bruce. "Friday." I order and I look around at the rest of the monitors, no response.

"What the hell." I mumble and walk over to one of the screens, bringing up the key board and trying to type. The monitor shuts down and Bruce moves past me to type on the same keyboard, the monitor, the screen switching back on.

"He's locked you out." Bruce mumbles and I glare at him.

"What the hell does that mean?" I ask, and Bruce looks at me nervous.

"It means you can't leave, access the data base, or talk to Friday." He says, and I sigh, throwing my arms up in the air for them to rest behind my head. "He has your prints so any computer you assess will shut down." He adds.

"Do you think he can hear me?" I ask Bruce and he looks at me puzzled.

"Who Tony?" He asks, and I nod. "Maybe if he's watching the security cameras." He says, and I nod.

I walk out into the middle of the lab and look around, walking in circles. "What have I done?" I ask into the room. No response. I groan and sit down flat on my ass in the middle of the floor. Machinery and boxes of random junk sitting around me.

"What did I do?" I ask myself more quietly this time.

"If it makes you feel any better." Bruce says walking over with a box. "This used to help calm me down." He says sitting the box at my feet. I look into the box and see hundreds of small LEGO bricks. Some still connected into cubes and small structures.

"I used to play with this stuff when I was five." I say running my hand through the different coloured bricks. Bruce smiles down at me and then walks off, leaving me and the box of LEGO in the middle of the floor.

I tip the box out over the floor and start putting pieces together. First, I make a car after finding some wheels at the bottom of the box. Then I make a tower, stacking all the bricks I could onto each other without breaking them.

After the tower falls I build a house, then a bigger house after that. Bruce being right about the calming effect.

My eyes wonder around the room and rest on the glass stair case at the end of the other room, the stairs curving up into Tony's room and lab. Memories of watching him put on the Iron Man suit flashing into my brain.

If I had to wear the suit, I wouldn't want it pushed onto me like a jigsaw puzzle. I would want it to slip on, cover my clothes and head comfortably. I would also have more weapons, and more cools things to use. I make a list in my head, imagining everything I would make better, change or adjust.

I look down at the LEGO blocks in front of me then think about the suit again.

I would want the suit to build around me. Like the particles could adjust and bend around my body, fitting perfectly.

Where have you seen something like that? School, engineering classes, books, what did they call it? I stand up suddenly startling Bruce and looking at him.

"Nanotechnology." I mutter, and Bruce looks at me confused.

"Nano what?" He asks, and I walk up to the bench he's working on.

"Nanotechnology. What do you know about it?" I say as Bruce looks at me puzzled. I watch him put down a prototype of the arrow head and look at me, his arms on the table.

"I heard about it in university lectures years ago, the technology to make it happen unheard of." He says and I smile.

"I want to create it." I say, and he looks at me with a smile.

"Alex, you can't just simply 'create' Nanotech, it's very advanced physics-" Bruce goes to say but I cut him off, already knowing what he's about to say.

"Maths, science, engineering. And you need to have one hell of a brain." I say tapping my head.

"And a lot of money." He finishes, and I look at him still smiling.

I open my arms to the enormous lab around us. "I could make it here." I say, and he continues to look at me as if I were a child talking about building a rocket.

"Resources, the things used to make Nanotech are unheard of." He says and I smile more, raising my arms wider.

"Everything I need is here." I say, and I watch him sigh at me, moving his glasses up onto his head and rubbing his eyes.

"Even if you did make it, what would you make?" He asks and I go to say before stopping myself. I shouldn't tell anyone that part.

"I don't know." I lie and I watch him place his glasses back onto his eyes.

"Exactly." Bruce says before looking back to his plans. I sigh and look back to the box of LEGO. I pack the rest of the pieces into the box and walk back to my room.

"Goodnight Bruce." I yell, and I see him wave at me through the glass.

"Goodnight Alex."

I walk back into my room and place the box of LEGO against the wall on the other side of the room, an open wall sitting in front of me. I rummage through my desk and eventually find pens and notebooks. I pull them all out and lay them onto my bed with my laptop.

I spend all night on the internet, scribbling down pages and pages of notes, diagrams. Everything I could find on Nanotechnology.

I eventually finish the next day. A whole night passing me.

I look to the once blank wall, now covered with notes and pages. Printed off photos and pictures of articles. My own sketches and plans covering the concrete wall. Held up by tape and glue, not caring how messy it looks.

I sigh and collapse back onto my bed.

Now to figure out how to get into Tony Stark's Lab.

 ** _FAVORITE - COMMENT_**


	15. Chapter 14 - Lucky Charms

**Tony Stark**

"You have to be in France in two hours! What are you doing back here?" Pepper hassles Tony as he walks through the entrance to Bruce's Lab, stepping over boxes and tools until he makes his way into the living space just outside Alex's door. Spending the night at the Avengers Facility.

"I forgot something." Tony says walking up to Alex's door and opening it slowly. He peaks his head inside and looks to see Alex on the bed sleeping.

He looks around the room and gazes upon the wall covered in notes and photos. He looks to Pepper in the door way and watches her give him a worried look. He smiles quickly before walking up to Alex and kissing her on the forehead.

"Be back soon kid." He whispers before walking back out of the room. Taking one final glance at the pictures and notes covering the wall, something he remembered doing as a kid.

 **00**

Tony climbs the last stair to his Private Jet and Pepper and Happy climb on board behind him.

"Who's looking out for Alex while we're all gone?" He asks quickly once they have all taken a seat. Sitting down and taking off his sunglasses, placing them on the small table in front of him.

Pepper looks down at the several folders in her arms and scans the lists and notes. "Captain America, most of Stark Industries security and..." She wonders off and then looks up at Tony.

"She's sleeping on the same floor as Banner. I think she will be ok." She smiles sititng opposite Tony.

Tony leans across the small table and takes Pepper's hand, kissing it gently and closing his eyes. "I hope so." He says.

"Having a child has changed you." Complains Happy from next to them.

Tony's eyes snap open and he looks to Happy. "Excuse me?" Tony asks and Happy raises an eyebrow at him.

They all sit back and relax, New York City fading away in the distance as they fly towards Paris.

 **Alex Green's – POV**

I wake up and crawl out of bed, my lips dry and my head aching as I look to the clock on the wall beside my bed.

Three o'clock in the afternoon. Great.

I sigh and sit on the end of my bed, my hair moved back away from my face. I look up and my eyes wash over the wall in front of me. Last nights notes and pictures covering it in a huge clump.

I walk over and examine each piece of paper, each picture, each news article again. Re-booting my brain for the new day. I eventually move out into the kitchen just beyond the walls of my room and find myself searching the fridge for anything to eat.

I sigh and spin around, my back against the counter as I look out of the floor to ceiling windows to the left of me, the pool table just beyond the counter. Nothing in the fridge but a carton of milk and some ketchup.

I walk around the counter and walk up the glass stairs to the top of Stark Tower, my dark blue hoodie and sweat pants hugging my body as I step out onto the metal platform. I walk across the same landing strip I fell onto after my incident at the book store and gaze out across New York City.

The high rises and buildings climbing into the ocean blue sky. My feet cold on the metal, a cool breeze knotting my hair, Stark Tower easily the biggest building in New York City.

I take a deep breath and are temped to walk to the edge and let my feet dangle over the edge. But I hesitate, thinking of the fall if I were to slip. I take another deep breath and shut my eyes. But then I open them again, pictures of my mother's body flashing behind my eyelids.

I don't hear anyone walk up behind me until I hear a footstep to my left. I jump slightly and look to see a man in navy blue sweat pants and a black t-shirt, the fabric hugging his toned chest perfectly.

I glance to his face and notice the familiar blond locks and small beard growing.

 _Captain America_.

"Beautiful view isn't it?" He says with a sigh. I gaze out at the city again and nod.

"It sure is." I say, placing my hands in the pockets of my hoodie.

"Steve Rogers." He says extending his hand to me. "I believe we haven't met formally." I shake his hand and smile.

"Alex Green."

"The daughter of Tony Stark." He adds and I leg go of his hand, letting mine fall to my side.

"Yes indeed."

 **00**

I look around the kitchen, a book in my hand when I hear the door on the other side of the room open. I look to see several maids walk in with bags and bags of food and drinks. Vegetables and fruit filling them to the tops.

I then look to the open door, I could run now. But no doubt I wouldn't get very far. I would be caught and thrown back in here. It would be safer, have conversations about science and the theories of the universe with Bruce and nod at Steve every once in a while.

"I wouldn't run if I were you." I hear a voice say behind me and I turn to see Steve, carrying in several bags. I look to see them full of bottles and boxes of snacks and cereals. I look to the Lucky Charms and Fruit Loops, my stomach growling within me.

"I wasn't going to." I say looking back to my book, finishing the one hundredth page of _Norse Myths and Legends._ My fingers turning the page and onto a new chapter _, The Tale of Utgarda-Loki._

"But you were thinking about it." Steve says reading my mind. I watch over the pages of my book as he packs the cupboards and fridge full of food. My stomach stirring again.

I don't bother with the page and place the book down on the counter, today being filled with more reading and many useless YouTube videos. Soon I would have to get into Tony's Lab, fearing I might actually go insane.

"Why are you here anyways, I haven't seen you around." I ask Steve and I watch him turn around to face me.

"No one told you?" He asks knitting his eyebrows together.

"I don't get told much." I say honestly and I watch him nod, understanding, maybe pity washing over his features.

"Tony and Pepper left for Paris this morning." He says and my gut drops, he didn't even say goodbye.

"Oh." I say nodding and picking up my book, hoping down from the chair at the counter. "Do you know when they'll be back?" I ask and Steve watches me as I walk around to one of the cupboards. I rummage through the shelves but eventually find a packet of crisps stashed at the back.

"A week." He answers and I nod.

I look to the staircase across the room and I start to tingle with excitement. A whole week with the Lab to myself, but only a week to get this done. And only a week if I can get in there today.

"And I can't leave." I clarify, and he nods again.

"I'm actually your security." He says, and I smile, I don't think Tony and Steve like each other very much from the glances and glares they give each other. So why would he be guarding me.

"Don't you have other things to do." I complain, and I watch Steve lean back against the marble counter, crossing his arms over his chest. As I sit back up onto the counter and open the packet of crisps.

"There are always others who can do what I can in the field, and you're not the only one who lives on this floor, so it won't be a hassle keeping an eye on you." He says, and I tilt my head confused.

"You live here as well?" I ask and I watch him nod to a door on the other side of the room, a large cabinet of awards and medals beside the door. Sealed behind glass. I'm still discovering things I never noticed.

"That's your room?" I ask wondering why I haven't seen him until now. "Why do I never see you?" I ask confused. He looks up at me from his place at the counter and I raise an eyebrow.

"I have a day job." He says, and I scoff. His arms tense over his chest and I step off the stool seated at the bench.

"You can tell me, it's not like I'm going to tell anyone." I say, gesturing with my arms to the empty rooms around me. "It's just me." I say. I watch him study my face before sighing.

"Maybe another time." He says watching me.

I look to my book on the bench and pick it up, tucking it under my arm. "I'll be in my room." I say and walk away from the kitchen. I don't look back as I slip into my room and close the door behind me. The bag of crisps still in my hand.

I look to the wall full of papers and walk over, I take down most of them and place them in a folder. I shove my laptop into my bag and then the folder full of notes. I look around the room and see the _Mystic Arts_ book sitting on my desk and place that in the bag as well.

If I am ever getting into that Lab, it's now or never.

I glance around and reach for my laptop charger shoving it into my bag along with my phone. I look around again and see my skateboard leaning against my bedside table. I sigh and grab that, slinging my bag over my shoulder.

Now to grabs a weeks' worth of food.

I open my door quietly and look out. I don't see Steve in the kitchen anymore and slip out, my backpack slung over my shoulder and my skateboard under my arm. The board tucked right under my arm.

I run across the room quietly into the kitchen and put my bag on the counter. I open the cupboard and place the box of Lucky Charms into my bag. I look through the rest off the food and find instant cook noodles and a pack of cinnamon rolls. I shove it all into my bag and zip it up quickly, throwing it over my shoulder. Grabbing a bottle of water and slipping it into the pocket on the side of my bag on the way out.

I run past the counter and grab an apple from the small bowl in the middle of the counter, chucking it into my bag as I run across the room.

I look up when I hear a noise and look to see a door opening on the other side of the room. Not knowing weather it's Bruce or Steve I take off towards the glass stairs. I watch as blond hair peeks through the door and blue eyes catch mine.

"Alex-" Steve says and races after me.

I climb the stairs two at a time and reach the top while Steve is at the bottom. I reach the double doors to the Lab and run inside, I slam the doors shut and I drop everything to the floor trying to figure out how to lock the doors manually.

I listen and hear Steve's heavy feet approach the door, his fists landing on the metal. "Alex open the door now." He yells and I shut my eyes wincing.

"I can't do that." I yell back.

"Alex. Open the doors." He yells back and I sigh, my eyes watering as I lock the doors, my fingers dancing across the control panel. I listen as Steve's fists slam over and over into the metal.

"I'm Sorry." I whisper and listen as he continues to hit the metal. I disable the security system and step back.

I watch as the doors sit still and another set of doors close in front of the first ones, Steve's yells now only muffles as I stare at the large metal doors, sealing me inside. I pick up my things and move to the center of the room, dropping my bag and skateboard in the middle of the large concrete space between a row of cars, machinery and electronics.

I look at the cars questioningly, wondering how Tony would even get them down from a building this tall, but narrow it down to a lift built somewhere in the building, one big enough to fit a Hot Rod in.

I sit down with my bags and my board and push it across the concrete, watching it roll away from me.

"Friday?" I ask into the air and get no response back.

Look's like I'm on my own.

 _ **FAVORITE - COMMENT**_


	16. Chapter 15 - Ark Reactor

**Tony Stark**

Tony looks around the hotel room, the room providing a perfect view of the Eiffel Tower. The sky clear and stars covering every inch of the dark blue mass, Pepper beside him, his arm around her waist holding her close to his chest.

Then his ear piece vibrates. "In coming call from Steve Rogers." Says Friday, even her sounding tired.

"What." Tony asks answering and resting his head on top of Pepper's sighing.

"It's Alex." He hears Steve say. Tony Tenses and uses his spare hand to run down his face.

"I'm sorry Pepp." He says kissing her crown and moving to walk out onto the small balcony.

"Hmm." He hums waiting for Steve to continue.

"She's in your Workshop." He says and Tony sighs.

"Then drag her out." Tony groans looking back to Pepper, thinking about throwing his ear piece off the balcony.

"If I could, I already would have. She's locked herself in." Steve says, and Tony rubs his forehead. "I have Bruce trying to get in now but it's like she's disabled the lock." Steve says.

"She would have." Tony grumbles taking a deep breath.

"Were going to have to cut through the steel-" Says Steve but Tony stops him.

"No! Are you crazy? That is six inch thick titanium, do you have any idea how long it would take to make another door, let alone pay to get it up there?" Tony shouts, raking his hand through his hair before leaning against the balcony rail.

"Is there another way in." Steve asks, his patience thin.

"No, leave her till I get home." Tony says about to hang up the call. "She will have to come out eventually, she _will_ get hungry." He says looking back at Pepper now unpacking their clothes.

"She took food in with her." Steve says, and Tony takes out his ear piece, holding it out over the balcony.

"Of course, she did." He says before dropping the ear piece over the edge. He watches it hit the ground before several cars drive over it. Grinding the metal into the ground as Steve is left wondering what happened on the other side of the call.

Tony looks back and at Pepper, her blond hair falling just past her shoulders now as she lies under the covers of the bed, a book in her hands and reading glasses on.

His soon to be wife, so perfect in his eyes.

 **Alex Green's – POV**

I rip open the box of Lucky Charms and lie on my back in the middle of the floor. The concrete cold on the back of my head as I lie in my hoodie and sweat pants.

It's about twelve in the morning and I have hit my first speed bump.

To power the Nanotech, I need a power source.

And I don't have a power source. Battery's wouldn't even power six of the trillion's of pieces of tech needed to recreate the suit, let alone power a whole suit. But if my math is right, it would take one hundred and sixty three car batteries, or one of the strongest power sources on earth, something close to a nuclear reactor.

 _Reactor_.

An Ark Reactor.

I jump up from the floor, the box of Lucky Charms sliding across the floor as I get to my feet.

"I need a mini Arc Reactor." I mumble walking up to one of the small desks. I grab one of the sheets of paper in the folder and flip it onto the back, scribbling down sketches and materials.

Soon I have a messy sketch that I can understand. The pen moving around the page in frantic lines, in every direction. I grab some tape and stick it to a mechanical claw sitting still next to one of the metal benches.

I then look around the Workshop, my mind racing with ideas. I look back to the diagram of the Arc Reactor, realizing I don't know where to put it. The Nanotech needs to come from somewhere, where should it be?

A ring, necklace. Should I have it as a chest piece like Tony? No, it can't be that obvious, plus I would look like a hug copy cat. The room goes silent and I rub my forehead, sighing out loud, the only sound my breath heaving quietly.

The sound of my watch ticking away on my wrist.

I glance down at and look at the clock face. The watch given to me as a gift when I turned ten, my mother so excited to give it to me. We made a date to get the battery changed every year, the same day every year. It was like getting a new watch every time, the small clicks crisper the moment the battery was replaced.

I rub my thumb over the clock face as I slip it off and hold it in the palm of my hand.

I clench it in my palm and look to the plans.

 **00**

I finally have a prototype for the small Arc Reactor finished, but it is now six am. Six hours later I have finally finished. I sigh and place the small glowing circle on the bench, taking off a pair of glasses I found lying on one of the other benches, making it much easier to see the small components while I was welding.

I take out my long hair from its bun and shake my head, running a hand across my scalp. The sun has risen slightly now, and I can see the sun peaking behind one of the larger buildings in New York, the light dancing through the large windows.

I sigh and tap my hands on the bench, having nothing to do while my brain has a small break and my fingers began to move again, being frozen in the same place for hours as I welded together small pieces of metal and components.

I get up and walk over to the wall behind me facing the floor to ceiling windows looking out over New York, the door just down a small walkway. I look along the shelves and see everything from manuals to journals. Blue prints rolled into large cylinders and boxes.

I then see a small rack sitting on one of the shelves and I glance at the small clear cases.

Are those CD's?

I walk over and take one from the rack, ' _AC/DC BACK IN BLACK_ ' Printed loud and proud on the cover. I remember my mum listening to these in the kitchen, I think I even had a few movies as a child on these things.

I look around for a CD player like I remember my mum having, the large radio and cassette tape box always resting on the windowsill. I look around in circles and soon see a large box on a table resting against the wall.

I walk over and notice a switch at the wall. I flick it on and I watch a small red light flicker on. I scan through the buttons and soon find one with ' _EJECT_ ' I press the plastic button and another CD slides out. I take it and place it on top of the CD player, careful not to scratch it.

I insert the CD and look over the buttons again until I find the ' _PLAY_ ' button. I look around the room expecting to see someone but realize I am alone and have been for hours.

I press the play button and wait a few seconds. I don't have time to react when the music comes blaring out of what seems like every corner of the room. I jump back and trip over a bin landing flat on my ass as drums and guitars echo around me.

I stand up and walk over to the CD player, finding the volume and turning it down slightly, the music rattling my brain. I sigh and tap along to the base as I walk back over to my prototype. My watch face now replaced with a glowing Arc Reactor with a dark plain of tinted glass over the top to hide the harsh glow.

I pick it up and look at it in the light.

It's beautiful, if this works, I don't see the point in making another final design. This one should work just right.

 **00**

Soon I start work on the Nanotech itself, the bare basics of this whole project.

I find myself watching the sun set as I finish just enough of the technology to cover my hand up to my wrist in the same carbonated steel and gold the Iron Man suit uses.

I use my laptop and power up the Arc Reactor, not sure how long my Laptop will last programming tech as advanced as this. I wait as the Arc Reactor sits patiently on the bench as a progress bar loads across the screen of my laptop. The green slowly filling the bar completely.

I snatch up the Arc Reactor once it's done and slip on my wrist, now slightly heavier than before. I move my wrist around getting used to the weight and walk out into the space between the benches and cars, the open concrete space proving useful.

I take a deep breath and hover my fingers above my watch.

I press down on the glass and move my fingers along the glass, completing a full circle along the metal rim lining the watch face, tracing the edge. Once I reach the top with my two fingers I swipe down hard. I watch as the Nanotech floods out from the watch face and covers my hand, moving down my fingers and up my wrist.

It stops just above my wrist and I smile when I see my hand completely covered in armor.

I jump up and down over and over again. The AC/DC music still blasting around the Workshop. I dance over to the CD player and turn the volume up to full blast, as I dance around in circles, singing along to the lyrics, the base making the walls shake.

Now that I have a glove, lets make a suit.

And maybe some of those cool blasters that shoot lasers.

 ** _FAVORITE - COMMENT_**

 ** _If you would like another 5 chapters please comment bellow :)_**

 ** _-RFRC-_**


	17. Chapter 16 - Alex Green's Suit

**Tony Stark**

Tony sighs placing the paper work down onto the bed, the pages and pages of contracts and proposals laid out in front of him. Business men and women from all over the world meeting at the conference held today. What seemed like everyone of them wanting to work with him, everyone of them handing him a card and a folder. Asking a question about the news surrounding him lately.

"Friday." Tony says and he looks around at the pieces of paper work, his mind elsewhere.

"How's Alex?" Tony asks sitting down in the arm chair facing his bed.

"Still in your Workshop sir." She answers and Tony slightly smirks, knowing Alex was stubborn, but never this stubborn.

"Made any attempt to access the database." He asks, having replaced his ear piece with a spare this morning after throwing his off the balcony last night.

"None recorded." Responds Friday.

Tony rests back in his chair and sighs. Asking himself what Alex could possibly be waiting for, she could have easily hacked his security by now, let herself out and left the building, searched for the New York Embassy, so why hasn't she?

"Friday, grant Alex access back into the system." Tony says picking up another file and flicking through it, before throwing it into the pile with the others.

 **Alex Green's – POV**

A whole arm, I finally have a whole arms worth of Nanotech.

But I can't figure out Tony's blasters. I can't figure out how to get the energy to the palm of the hand, even if the watch and energy source is right there on my wrist. I don't know how he did it.

I sigh and bury my head in my arms. The folders worth of paper scattered around me on the floor. Pens, pencils and rulers scattered underneath and around the pieces of paper. The last three to four hours have consisted of me skating back and forth on my skateboard activating and disarming my sleeve of amour. Watching the Nanotech move up and down my arm like another layer of skin.

I tested it, slamming my arm into walls and then slamming my bare arm into walls, it still hurt but I felt much more confident about punching concrete with the armored arm then my bare fist.

I roll onto my stomach and lie for a few seconds before rolling back onto my back. Why can't I figure this out?

Things would be so much easier if Tony was here.

Things would be easier if none of this ever happened. If I was at home in my old room watching movies with my mom on the sofa in the living room. Dreading the next day of school and avoiding my homework.

Things would be better if she wasn't dead, if she was with me now.

I feel the tingle behind my eyes but there's no point in stopping it. No one can see, I'm completely alone, just like old times. In a building full of hundreds of people, behind these doors or in the main lobby I would still be alone.

Tony's only looking after me because he pities me, after this he will send me off to that Boarding School, maybe I belong there. I cause him too much trouble anyways, I break into offices and buildings, use his stuff. Trash his lab.

I look around at all the pieces of paper spread wildly around me.

Tears now openly flowing down my cheeks.

I twist onto my side and curl into a small ball. My knees coming up to my chest, my arms wrapping around them, hugging myself close. I should have packed a blanket I think as I glance out of the window ahead of me, the sun setting behind the skyscrapers.

After more hours of relentless work and Tony home in less than three days. I have enough armor to cover one whole arm, a shoulder, half my torso, chest and the start of my other arm.

I neglected the blaster idea, planning to work on that later.

I continue to piece together the suit, piece by piece. The gold and silver not taking to my liking much, not having the same effect as the gold and red Tony has. I look around looking for inspiration and then look down at myself.

Dark metallic blue and silver?

I then look to the sliver Nanotech, that might just work. I smile and think that maybe things aren't moving as slowly as I though they were. I continue to piece together the suit and by lunch time I have enough Nanotech to cover one leg as well, the suit nearly complete.

I laugh as I glance at the tech on one of my legs, I defiantly feel powerful. But I look ridiculous with only half the suit complete, the silver slightly blinding. I sigh and keep working, my fingers ache as I piece together the small tech.

A whole suit.

I have a whole useless suit.

With no blasters, no thrusters. No weapons. And no Friday or artificial intelligence to help me out.

I sigh and rub the tender skin where my watch has been all day, some of it reddened and irritated from the leather strap.

"How did he do it?" I ask out loud. Shaking my head and running my fingers through my hair.

I haven't talked to anyone in days I must be going crazy. I tell myself as I stand up and pace the lab, my feet echoing as I climb up and down steps and past the many expensive cars.

"May I be of assistance Miss Green?" Asks a voice and I jump up looking around for my watch. I leap across the room and land on the floor scooping up my watch and pointing it around like it's a gun.

"What, who is that?" I yell looking around frantically.

"Friday." Says her voice blankly and I start to relax slightly. I lower my watch glad no one saw me act like such and idiot and slowly stand.

"Where have you been Friday?" I ask glad to finally have someone to talk to. The same AC/DC songs getting old after a while.

"Mr Stark has given you access back into the system." She replies and I smile.

"Do you think you could take a look at some files for me?" I ask walking up to one of the monitors and typing around on the screen looking for the Iron Man blue prints. I soon find several folders and find them locked completely. No one able to get into those.

"Would you like me to request access?" She asks and I look to the blinking eye in the corner of the monitor looking at me.

"Worth a shot." I say and Friday disappears for a few seconds. I wait patiently and she returns with one file, placing it onto the screen.

 _Mark 2_

I click on the file, my eyes widening at the blueprints and notes opening out onto the screen.

No. Fucking. Way.

"He gave me access to an Iron Man suit." I whisper staring wide eyed at the screen, my fingers frozen on the keyboard.

"Indeed he did Miss." Replies Friday and I can't keep the smile off my face as I flick through the blueprints until I come across the ones containing blasters and thrusters. Everything there, labelled and ready.

"Time to finish this suit." I mumble and look down to my watch sitting on the desk in front of me. I pick it up and place it on my wrist, tightening the strap before moving my fingers around the outside of the glass and striking down.

The suit moving around my body and covering my clothes. The helmet snapping over my head.

 ** _FAVORITE - COMMENT_**


	18. Chapter 17 - Stark's don't Sleep

**Alex Green's - POV**

I move my hands over my eyes and yawn as I start on the second blaster, only two days left until Tony comes home.

Only two days left to have this all finished.

I yawn again, and my eyelids threaten to shut as I piece together part of the left-hand blaster, having finished the left hand thruster on the leg minutes ago. My eyes now heavy with sleep as I threaten to collapse on the workbench. I place down the small pair of tweezers and slap my face hard. Wincing at the pain jolting through my cheek.

"Only a few more hours." I say to myself and continue to piece together the small pieces of metal and silver.

I finally finish and get up from the stool placed at the bench, I'm lucky to be tired, I don't sleep anymore unless I work myself to exhaustion, my mind usually racing with images of my mom and running with theories about Mark when I try to sleep normally.

I get up and walk over to the CD player, I hit the play button forgetting which CD I placed in there last, some of the others being the Beatles and Kiss. I stumble back over to the bench and look at my watch in front of me.

Components and pieces of metal laying around me.

I sigh and rake my hand down my face as the booming base of the drum kit and the screeching of the guitar fill the room.

"Friday." I say nearly yawning over the noise.

"Yes Alex." She responds, and I sigh, nearly closing my eyes.

"What does Tony use to keep awake?" I ask looking around, maybe there's a coffee machine, or an energy drink. Or anything that's not Lucky Charms and a heap of water. Instant cook noodles and tap water from the small sink in the corner next to the CD player. Grease and tools in the sink, the water probably not that good for me.

The small toilet on the other side of the room not having a shower.

I haven't showered in a week.

"Caffeine." She responds, and I sigh. I don't have any of that.

I look back down at the watch in front of me.

Only a little longer.

 **Tony Stark**

"Steve tells me they still haven't been able to get into the Lab." Says Pepper pacing the small hotel room. Tony looks up at her from his place in the leather arm chair placed across from the bed.

"Alex will come out when she wants to." He mumbles reading through a set of papers handed to him days before by one of the business owners. Throwing it onto the floor when he's done. The pile at his feet growing bigger an bigger.

"Aren't you worried?" She snaps, and Tony looks up at her.

"Of course, I am Pepper, I haven't slept all week, she could be dead for all I know." He says getting up from the chair. "I didn't bring the suit because you insisted, so I can't fly back, so I can't check. But if she really is my daughter, she won't be dead." He says his pulse pumping as he stands in front of Pepper now, stressed and tired.

"She will be fine." He reassures himself turning around to face the balcony over looking Paris, the streets shuffling with people off to their jobs, off to work for their families.

"She's a smart kid." He says leaning on the balcony rail. He listens as Peppers foot steps walk up behind him and her arms wrap around his chest.

"Smart like her dad." She whispers, squeezing his torso.

They stand there still and quiet, nothing but the sound of the morning traffic soothing the moment.

"She needs a mom Pepps." Mutters Tony taking Pepper's hands in his own. "When shes ready I want you to be there for her too." He says sighing spinning around to face Pepper, there hands still tightly held together.

"Of course." Is all she says and kisses him lightly on the lips, lingering there to smell his suit, machinery grease seeming to linger in his very soul, no amount of washes able to rid the smell.

 **Alex Green's - POV**

I'm not really sure what day it is now. But I hope I still have one more left.

I watch the sun rise and am just about ready to collapse, but I don't want to waste this day sleeping, with the new day and the morning sun, the light is bound to wake me up.

Right?

I finish the right-hand blaster and get to work on the right leg thruster. The legs being difficult. I sigh and slam one of the smallest screwdrivers I have ever seen onto the table groaning as I lose a screw within the mechanics of the thruster.

I need sleep. I need to so badly. But I can't. Not yet.

I flip the thruster upside down and eventually the screw slips out and onto the floor, bouncing off the metal bench. I bend down onto the floor to search for it and find nothing. I groan and go to sit back up onto the stool and slam my head on the underside of the bench.

I yell out in pain and kick the table with my foot, sending a shoot of pain through my bare foot.

I yell again and burry my head into my hands. Tears threatening to spill down my cheeks. I look down at the thruster in front of me although, and I pick up another screw, and I find the place it goes and one by one, piece by piece. Minute by minute I eventually finish.

I laugh and smile, tears dripping down my cheeks. I laugh at myself and look out of the window to see the sun reach the top of the skyscraper in front of me, casting morning light through the windows and onto my face. I close my eyes for a few seconds imagining the warmth then look down to the watch in my hands, the thrusters finally complete.

"Friday." I ask and hear the music slightly lower, the base from the CD not as intense.

"Yes Alex." She answers always so polite.

"When is Tony going to be back." I Wonder as I open my laptop and glance at one of the many monitors around the room looking for the software to upload into the suit. Some of my own and then some I would need to borrow for Tony.

"In four hours." She says and I look up at the small blinking ball on the monitor next to me. Sudenly the tiredness and fatigue evaporating from my body.

"What day is it?" I ask frantically, plugging the watch into my laptop and glancing at both my laptop and the monitor.

"Monday." She replies back and I quickly start the uploading process, the code and software uploading onto the suit. Things like commands and satellite images, maps, controls, gestures. It all.

I then rush over to one of the other monitors, logging myself on and going through files. Surely Tony would make just one artificial intelligence like Friday, there must be others. I wonder as I search through files. Finally, I find them, behind a thick firewall and a number of security bypasses, but I find them.

"Saturday"

"Sunday"

"Monday"

"Tuesday"

"Wednesday"

"Thursday"

Very original names. I think as I click on the first file 'Saturday'. I can change the name later.

I watch the green bar on my laptop finally finish and I slide the watch over to the other monitor, plugging it into the temporary port, wires connecting the watch through my ripped up phone charger.

I look to the buttons and keys on the monitor, I upload Saturday onto the suit and glance at the time.

"How long now?" I ask Friday and she responds soon enough.

"Two hours and twenty three minutes." She says, and I feel the fatigue settle back in, my typing and movements becoming slower.

"Time really does fly." I mumble as I hit enter, the code uploading onto the suit. I sigh and watch the percentage bar slowly reach the end, my eye lids threatening to fall over my eyes without my control.

I watch the percentage turn to '100%' and I take the watch from the monitor and slip it onto my wrist.

It's done.

Finally done.

I walk out onto the concreate space and stand with my arms out, soaking in the sun coming in through the windows.

"I DID IT !" I scream at the top of my lungs, slowly getting onto my knees before sitting down completely, falling back onto my back.

"I did it." I whisper as my eye lids finally force themselves shut, sleep consuming me as my muscles turn to jelly in the middle of the floor, my notes and papers spread around me.

 _ **FAVORITE - COMMENT**_


	19. Chapter 18 - Grayson

**Tony Stark**

"Friday, one coffee please." Tony orders walking across the living room and towards the glass stair case at the other side of the room, Bruce beside him and Steve Rogers waiting at the bottom of the steps.

A day's worth of flying draining Tony completely, Happy talking about his new phone the entire trip and Pepper signing documents, always on a business call.

"Still hasn't come out?" Tony asks walking past Steve and walking up the stairs glancing behind him to see Steve shake his head.

"Nothing for a week." He says crossing his arms over his chest.

"A fifteen year old escaped Captain America." Tony says stopping half way up the stair case and looking back to Steve, Bruce stopping at the first step to watch the exchange.

"No wonder they sent Natasha to hunt that crazy guy out in Florida with the claws, running through the forest, wasn't he?" Tony says clenching his fists and waving them around, re-enacting the crazy guy said to have escaped some Military base years ago, only now coming up on their records spotted in Florida .

"Watch your mouth Stark." Says Steve tensing slightly, Tony realizing he's hit a tender spot. Bruce looking between the two nervously.

"Lets just remember why we're here." Says Bruce reminding Tony.

Tony nods in agreement and sends Steve one last cocky smile before continuing his way up the stairs and towards his Lab. He approaches the doors and looks to the glass control panel, he places his hand onto the glass and waits for a small blue light to flash around his palm.

The doors start to open and soon enough they reveal an open entrance to the Lab, music blaring out through the doorway, AC/DC threatening to shake the very building itself.

Tony walks in first, followed closely by Bruce and Steve. Tony rounds the small corner and is met with his Lab, just how he left it.

Accept for what seems like several books torn apart and the pages scattered around the room and a sleeping teenager in the middle of the floor. Several work benches moved against each other to make one large one, tools and electronics scattered on the floor around the work benches.

"How is she sleeping?" Yells Bruce over the music.

"Friday, music." Tony says and the music dies down, the room now tolerable.

"What happened in here?" Asks Bruce walking up to a sheet of paper and reading the printed writing.

"Nanotech, the kid was trying to make Nanotech." Tony says waving around a piece of paper and then letting it drop to the floor with the others.

"By the looks of things, she didn't get very far." Says Steve looking around the room, seeing nothing half assemnled, no anything made of Nanotech.

"Seems that way." Tony says walking over to Alex, her hood up over her head as she lays on the ground sound asleep.

"She nearly worked herself to death." Bruce says gathering up the sheets of paper off the floor and placing them onto a table.

Tony bends down and takes Alex into his arms, his body aching from the long day.

"I'll handle this." Tony says gesturing down to Alex in his arms. "Where going have a chat about a few things once she's awake." Tony says making his way towards the exit of the Lab, Alex still sound asleep.

Bruce and Steve watch Tony and Alex leave the room, hearing Tony make his way down the stair case and towards Alex's room.

"She's just like Tony." Mumbles Bruce reading a piece of paper and then dropping it onto a pile of others.

"I still haven't decided if that's a good thing or a bad thing." Says Steve before making his way out of the Lab, leaving Bruce alone in the cluttered room.

 **Alex Green's - POV**

I wake up and I sprawl out my arms. But instead of feeling cold floor, I feel bed sheets and pillows. I wedge an eye open and peek around the room.

My room.

I open both eyes and sit up, all my muscles aching, begging for more rest. I rub my eyes and look around, the wall clock reading ten am.

"Friday, what day is it?" I ask and untie my hair, letting it fall over my shoulders as I move out of bed and walk towards the bathroom.

"Tuesday, you slept more than twenty hours." She says and I chuckle. I walk up to the mirror in the bathroom and push my hair out of my face, inspecting it for pimples or any sign of a breakout. I don't find a single blemish luckily, but as my hoodie sleeve moves down my wrist I spot my watch sitting silently on my wrist.

I stop my movements and my mind comes back to those final minutes when I finished the suit and watch, the rest slightly blurry, I must have fallen asleep.

I fill the basin with water and wash my freckled face, scrubbing my hands as hard as I can. Trying to rid them of the grease and stains from the weeks work. I eventually have a shower but can't stand it for long. The water reminding me too much of my mother.

I stumble out of the steamy box without finishing washing my hair. I drag a brush through it until I'm satisfied and walk out to get dressed.

I find some blue jeans and this time a grey hoodie, I pull them on and put my hair up into a wet bun, strands falling down, sticking to my cheeks. I wonder to the door in my bare feet and walk out into the kitchen starving. I look to see Steve in front of the oven with a pan and a toaster next to him.

He doesn't notice me walk in and I take the moment to look around, the windows usually tinted grey slightly, now letting light stream in, filling the room with natural light.

"Morning." I hear Steve say from behind me and I turn around to face him.

"Hi." I say not sure if he is still mad about the little stunt I pulled. I walk up beside him and peer into the pan, slices of bacon layering the pan, I glance next to me and see the toaster. Waffles inside. I take a deep breath in and smile slightly.

"Hungry?" Steve asks and I nod.

"Starving." I state, not sure what to say next. "Sorry about..." I trail off and look down, not sure what to say. The words stuck in my throat.

"I understand it's fine." Steve says placing a hand on my shoulder and patting me on the back. "Being stuck up here, you had to do something drastic eventually." He smiles, and I smile back.

I walk back around to the pool table and are temped to walk out to the top of Stark Tower, somehow knowing the breeze will smell sweet.

"Well look who decided to make an appearance." Says a voice behind me and I turn to see Tony walking towards me, boxing gloves wrapped tightly around his wrists. Sweat drenching his grey tank top, his Arc Reactor glowing through the fabric.

I give a weak smile not sure how to act. If he is mad, he is hiding it really well.

"I got you something." Tony says and I watch as he picks up a small box form the counter next to the fruit bowl, taking off his boxing gloves and placing them on the counter. I watch the box in his hand as he paces up to me and holds it out in front of him.

I take the box and look at him puzzled.

"What is it?" I ask curious and open the small lid, the matte black box no bigger than a necklace case.

"Find out." Tony says gesturing to open the box. I do as he says, and I find myself holding a small ear piece in my fingers, the slick black taking to my liking.

I roll it around in my palm and look up at Tony.

"This way I can go to Paris, and we can still talk." He says without his usual attitude. I smile and Look to Steve watching us from the kitchen only a few feet away..

"It's awesome." I say, genuinely happy.

"I'm glad you like it kid." He says, and I smile, placing the device in my ear. I tap the side of the device once it's in my ear and I feel it vibrate slightly.

"I can call you on this?" I ask and Tony looks over his shoulder at me, walking over to the fridge and reaching inside.

"Everyone accept Cap, he prefers his cell." Tony says Steve standing just next to him by the stove.

"Are you joining us for breakfast?" Asks Steve and I slide my hands into the pocket of my hoodie, my other hand clamping around my watch.

"Sure." Says Tony taking out a bottle of water. "If Alex is." He says looking over to me. I nod and look to Steve looking at me slightly weird.

"Just give me a sec." I say and walk off into my room. I shuffle off quickly and shut my door, planting my back against it.

I roll up my jumper sleeve and look at my watch, the hidden blue glow tempting as I slide my fingers across the clock face, but I stop, looking to my baggy hoodie. I quickly strip it off leaving myself only in my jeans and bra. I'm not the skinniest kid either, I'm slightly chubby, I defiantly have curves and my stomach isn't flat. But I have never cared.

I take a deep breath and drag my fingers around the edge of the clock face, completing a full rotation before striking down from the top. I watch as the still silver and gold suit builds around my arm.

In seconds I have the suit completely covering my body, the helmet left open for me to slap down. I do so, and the screen lights up. Maps and coordinates lighting the corners, a power gauge and satellite imagery setting.

"Welcome back Miss Alex Green." Says the male voice and I smile.

Saturday is up and running.

"Good morning Saturday." I say, not liking the way the name falls off my tongue. I look down at my hands and bend them, adjusting back into the suit. I take a few steps and find them effortless enough, the slight weight going to take a while to get used too.

"Are you still linked to the Stark Industries Database?" I ask looking over the screen, my eyes locked on the lights and images.

"It appears I am." Saturday says back.

"While using the system don't let Friday or anyone else see you, go ghost mode until further notice." I command not wanting Tony to know about Saturday, or the fact that I have my own suit.

And recreated Nanotech.

Not at this particular moment in time anyway.

"As you wish." Saturday says and I watch him run through the database on my screen.

"Also, I think I need an actual name for you." I say and the data on my screen stops, the small percentage bar in the corner finishing. "What would you like to be called?" I ask swinging my arms around in circles.

I will have to start working out soon, the suit heavier than I imagined. Just a few weights a week, maybe some combat lesions. I should be ready in no time.

"Whatever suits you most Miss." Saturday says and I sigh, always so polite. I think to myself.

"Search up the coolest names you can find." I say and I start walking around my room in small circles, bending my limbs in different directions.

"Top results include: Willow, Trent, Raven, Jordan, Jay, Hayden, Keaton, Kane, Hendrix-" Says Saturday and I stop him after few names I imagine my grandfather being called.

"Cooler names then that." I say, and I wait for the next results to be filled in. Walking up to my bookcase and taking down one of the books. _The History of Captain America_ , falling into my hand, I flip to the fist page and start to read as Saturday reads out more names. My eyes glancing to the _Mystic Arts_ book, the thought of Mark Jacobs again making my stomach sick to the core.

"Wolf-King, True Comander69, Mad Kid, Speedster', Ultim8Gamer-" Saturday continues and I stop him, the names making me cringe.

"Maybe go back to the others." I say this time, flicking to the next page of my book.

"Harper, Zion, Grayson-" Saturday says and I cut in.

" _Grayson_." I repeat, the name falling off my tongue like butter. "I like that, don't you." I ask Saturday not expecting a proper answer.

"The name proves to be one of the more sensible." Mutters Saturday and I chuckle slightly.

"Update file settings, data management, system software, command name. 'Grayson'." I say and I wait for the small bar at the bottom left hand corner of the screen to quickly fill. I watch it return to one hundred percent and smile. Placing down the book on the chair beside the book shelf.

"Have you got my earpiece?" I ask Grayson and feel it vibrate slightly.

"Already hooked up Miss." He says and I smile.

"I want you overriding Friday on there as well, but transfer all calls to me. Also Ghost mode at all times until further notice." I remind him and pace towards the door.

"Of course, Miss." He says and I sigh. Not liking the 'Miss' part so much.

"Also Grayson, call me Alex, no 'Miss'. OK?" I say, feeling that if I don't get out of this suit soon I will be tempted to fly through the windows and over New York.

I trace the Arc Reactor on my wrist and strike up, the suit returning back inside the watch. I feel the metal peel away and watch the sliver and gold run down my arm and back into the watch, the Arc Reactor proving to be the perfect power source.

"Can you hear me Grayson?" I ask, the suit returning to my wrist and my watch returning to normal.

"Loud and clear." Replies Grayson through my earpiece.

 _ **FAVORITE - COMMENT**_


	20. Chapter 19 - Back Breaking Breakfast

**Alex Green's - POV**

I quickly put my hoodie back on and slip back out into the kitchen, Tony and Steve sitting at the counter, waffles and bacon in front of them. One other plate laid out.

I walk closer to the counter and notice the plate is in the middle of Tony and Steve. I tense slightly but walk up and sit down anyways, picking up my cutlery and cutting a slice out of one of the waffles.

"So." Tony says his mouth slightly full. "I have a few questions." He says swallowing his mouthful, my gut twists and I avoid eye contact, suddenly very interested in the bottle of maple syrup in front of us.

"What was going on with all those blueprints in the Lab, watcha' making?" He asks calmly, and I shuffle on my seat, swallowing my mouthful of waffle and bacon. The rest of the plate not looking so appetizing.

"Just I few things I saw in a book." I say and reach for the bottle of syrup. Steve next to me cutting a large piece from the stack of waffles on his plate.

"Oh yeah? What book." Tony asks next and I panic, my mind racing for a title.

"Um... 'Mechanics 101'" I lie and feel my stomach clench. Should you just tell them?

"Can I see a prototype?" He asks and I watch him wipe his hands out of the corner of my eye, both Steve and Tony finishing their waffles and leaving their plates clean. Mine barley touched.

"None of them worked out, I threw them in the trash." I lie, picking at a piece of bacon with my fork.

"I thought you were starving." Says Steve next looking at me, his eyes piercing yet equally calming.

"I guess not." I mutter and place my knife and fork against the plate. My stomach now sick from lying and muscles tired from working.

"Guess you won't mind if I dig those prototypes out the trash, take a look?" Tony says looking down at me, I look back at him and watch his eyes challenging me. He knows I'm lying, he just doesn't know what about yet.

"No, go for it." I say slipping off my seat and rolling up my sleeves revealing my watch. I try not to react to my mistake but thankfully not one of them notices.

"I'm going to get some air." I mutter walking off towards the glass staircase. "Thanks for breakfast." I say and give them a small smile, reaching the staircase and walking up towards the roof of Stark Tower.

 **Tony Stark**

"Defiantly lying." Says Steve watching Alex disappear up the stairs.

"Of course, it was obvious." Tony says rubbing his fore head and adjusting his cutlery on the empty plate.

"Nanotech, why would she be playing with Nanotech?" Tony asks Steve, his mind buzzing as the idea pops into his own head, ideas and materials filling his mind.

"Technology is very advanced according to Bruce, maybe she really didn't create anything." Steve offers.

"No, impossible. Locked in my Lab for over a week, working herself like that. She must have made something." Tony states. "Friday any security footage from last week while Alex was in the Lab?" Tony asks, Steve picking up his and Tony's plates and taking them to the sink.

"Alex was able to disable the security cameras as well as the door, your reboot reactivated them only today." Friday says and Steve looks over to see Tony sigh, standing up from the counter.

They look at each other awkwardly, neither sure what to say.

"What happened to Rhodey-" Steve starts, the few minutes of silence unbearable, but Tony raises his hand cutting him off. Both of them wanting to forget that day on the tarmac.

"We were both in the wrong." Tony replies. "But if I had my way, that war buddy of yours would have been killed within minutes." Tony mutters.

"That's the thing with you Tony, I try to apologize, and you go back to acting like a seven year old!" Steve yells walking up to Tony face to face.

"Get out of my face Rogers, learn to take a joke." Tony sneers, stopping himself from shoving Steve away.

"A joke, is all of this a joke to you? Is that kid a joke?" Steve asks gesturing to the roof.

"Don't bring her into this." Tony snaps raising his voice and pointing to Steve's chest. "She had nothing to do with any of it." He says realizing how loud he is getting.

"No, but with the way things are going, she might as well be dead." Steve says stepping past Tony and walking towards the elevator.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Tony shouts walking after Steve, his fists clenched tight.

"It means with the way you leave her, to run around here like it's a 'play pen'." Steve says gesturing to the living space and Lab. "She just found out her mother is dead Tony." Steve stopping to take a breath.

"I'm sorry about your parents Tony I truly am." Steve says pressing the bottom button on the elevator panel.

"Don't let her grieve alone like you did." he says, the elevator doors shutting, leaving Tony standing still in the middle of the quite room.

 **Alex Green's - POV**

I step out onto the metal platform and take a deep breath of the crisp air, my lungs filling to the brim. I watch as the city moves around me as I stand motionless, the wind ripping at my wet hair, almost drying it.

I look down at my watch and rub the pad of my thumb over the leather strap. "How are the odds of this suit being able to fly?" I ask Grayson, the New York City cabs buzzing through the streets bellow me.

"An estimated fifty, fifty chance." Replies Grayson and I sigh, I was honestly hoping for better odds.

"It's a coin toss." I mutter, looking bellow me at the bustling streets.

"I suggest you let me run full diagnostics until flight is estimated to be one hundred percent guarantied." Says Grayson through my ear piece, the wind still blowing along my face.

"I say we try it now." I say and shake my arms loosening the muscles. "Also set a reminder about a paint job, I'm not really digging these colours."

"I really suggest letting me-" Grayson goes to say but I interrupt.

"Sometimes you gotta run before you can walk." I say taking a deep breath and holding out my arms, my chest heaving as I stand there, my toes over the edge. If this doesn't work, I might live, the suit will build around me and if I'm lucky I will get away with a few broken bones.

I take another shaky breath, my fingers twitching as I step off the top of Stark Tower, having enough time to turn and see Tony's face, and then his yell echoing after me.

 _ **FAVORITE - COMMENT**_


	21. Chapter 20 - Over the Edge

**Tony Stark**

Tony walks up the glass stairs to the roof numb, Steve's words spinning in his head. And as much as he hates it, he knows Steve is right.

He walks onto the metal platform and watches Alex as she stands with her arms held out wide, the breeze threatening to untangle her brown hair. He watches her take a step forwards and watches her toes peak over the edge, his gut stirring at the thought of her falling.

And then she turns, and he catches her eyes.

And she falls.

"ALEX!" Yells Tony running to the edge, watching her fall towards the ground bellow, her hair untied and body limp, plummeting towards solid concreate.

"Friday suit now." Says Tony racing up to the small metal circle that he lands on usually, his armor coming up through the floor and wrapping around his body, snapping into place as he counts the seconds. With his helmet snapped onto his neck, he runs across the rest of the roof and dives off the building. His helmet snapping over his face as he searches for Alex.

He finds her, her grey hoodie and jeans rippling in the air. This can't be happening he thinks, watching her plummet towards the ground, each second, she gets closer and closer.

"Alex!" He yells again and watches as her body turns mid air.

His daughter, falling to her death.

He watches as her body spins and spins, rippling through the air.

But then he watches the grey and blue of her clothes disappear, silver and gold replacing the spiraling colours. "Friday, give me a visual." Tony commands and a feed of Alex appears on his screen.

He watches as metal molds its way around Alex and he's worried that the magicians in New York have finally found her, locked her up in one of their spells. But when she turns and faces him, it's then that he realizes. She's not in a spell, or locked in a magic charm.

She's in a suit.

An Iron Man suit.

"Tony, hello? Can you hear me?" He hears Alex's voice and his heart races.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" He yells still racing after her.

"I built a suit." She replies out of breath. "Just give me a sec." She mumbles, and he watches as she spins around in the air, her thrusters not working, lighting and then diminishing just as quickly.

"Just hold on Alex, I'll catch you." Yells Tony, pushing his boosters to full blast, steaming after her, only a few floors from the ground.

 **Alex Green's - POV**

And just like that. After seeing his face, hearing his yell. I don't want to gamble my whole life on a coin toss. And I realize that learning to walk is a much better idea then starting to run.

"Grayson." I say, finding it hard to breath, the air moving past me too quickly. "On it." He says, and I look down at my watch, I run my fingers around the ring and strike down. I watch as the metal climbs up my arm as I spin.

I catch flashes of red and gold above me, but are too focused on my suit. I feel the metal climb across my chest, then my legs, my feet and then finally my head. I feel the helmet snap on and air fill my lungs.

"Call Tony." I gasp and I hear the dial. "Tony, hello? Can you hear me?" I wheeze, my vision blurred as I try to stabilize myself, not being able to tell what's the sky and what's the ground.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" Yells Tony back at me and I smile hearing his voice. I look at the stats on my screen and find I have enough power to start the thrusters, so why aren't they firing?

"I built a suit." I say with a small chuckle, wanting to lighten the mood before I die.

"Just hold on Alex, I'll catch you." I hear Tony say and I realize the flashes of red and gold are him above me.

I punch one of the blasters on my hand and feel the blaster light up, I fire it suddenly and I hear the crash, and feel the glass hit me in the air. I flinch out of the way propelling myself faster towards the ground.

"Grayson, thrusters please." I say out of breath, thrashing around trying to figure out which ways up.

"I did warn you." He says, and if he wasn't a robot I could have sworn I heard sarcasm.

"Grayson!" I yell and I see the stats come up on my screen, bars and numbers, and then a small number counting down towards the side of the screen.

"One hundred feet and counting." Grayson says, and I start to panic, I reach down and rip at each leg thruster as I see flashes of Tony above me.

"Tony." I say, my voice wobbling as I try not to freak out.

"Yeah kid keep breathing for me." He says and I can hear the fear in his voice.

When the fuck did I think this was a good idea?

"The thrusters... There not working." I stutter, kicking my feet together as Grayson reboots the systems, running all power to the thrusters.

"Fifty feet." Grayson says and I feel my chest tighten.

"Tony!" I yell and feel one of my thrusters ignite, the other still dead.

"Hold on I'm nearly there!" I hear him yell and I see him closer now, almost there.

"Ten feet." Grayson says and I shut my eyes, the thruster that was just working cutting out again, the blasters on my hands cutting back in, slowing me down slightly.

"Five feet." Says Grayson and even I can hear the fret in his voice.

"Thank you for everything." I say, my stomach a not, and my heart now only a deep hole. "Thanks for being the best father I've ever had." I say, Tony still on the other line.

"No, Kid hold on!" He yells after me and I close my eyes, the flashing lights and numbers becoming too much, the world now only a swirling mess.

"Two, one." Says Grayson, and I relax, maybe it wont hurt as much if I relax, try not to fight it?

But I never feel it, well I do.

But it doesn't feel like I've hit the ground.

More like fallen into a pair of arms.

I open my eyes and are met with Tony's brown ones. I take a breath and realize I had forgotten to breath.

"Kid, Alex are you there?" He asks panicked and I open my helmet. I smile at him and I feel him put me on my feet, I step down but don't have a chance to do anything before Tony's hands are attacking my face. Checking my eyes and watching them dart from his hands to him.

"I'm OK." I say my voice shaking, I nod furiously, ignoring the forming crowd around us, the camera flashes.

"I'm OK." I repeat this time not so sure. "I'm-" I sob and I crash into Tony's chest, his arms clamp around me and I rest my face on his armor.

"What are you doing Kid?" He asks softly, and I sigh, tightening my grip.

"I just wanted to impress you." I sob, my voice breaking. "I wanted to be like you." I say pathetically.

I step away and gesture down to the gold and silver suit, Grayson still running stats inside my helmet.

"You could have died." Tony says softly placing his arms on my shoulders, rubbing a tear away form my cheek with his thumb.

"I just kinda went for it." And try to smile. He nods at me and tries to smile as well.

"Alex, all systems ready, thrusters ready." I hear Grayson say and I look up to Tony, looking around at the rest of the press. I snap my helmet over my face and I catch the attention of Tony who does the same.

"Am I grounded?" I ask and don't get an answer straight away.

"You are more than grounded." Tony replies back and I sigh, my heart aching slightly. His voice tired and not the normal tone I am so used too.

"What if the suit would have worked?" I ask hoping for a way out of voice still shaky and my movements slow and cautious.

"If that suit had worked-" He stops talking and goes to lead me inside. I stop and pull back, staying where I am. The outside of Stark Tower around us, the doors to the front of the lobby only a few feet away. Shattered glass at out feet.

I activate my Thrusters and feel them jolt me up into the air. I watch Tony look at me and the rest of the crowd. I smile and know that if Grayson was real, I would tackle him in a bear hug. I hover slightly and find it easier than I expected.

"Race you to the top." I say and blast straight up into the air, the ground disappearing bellow me as I shoot into the sky.

"Your still grounded." I hear Tony say through my earpiece and I smile, spinning in a spiral leading higher than Stark Tower.

 ** _FAVORITE - COMMENT_**


	22. Chapter 21 - Avenge Them

**Tony Stark**

Tony's heart pounds in his chest, threatening to go through his skin and puncture the armor around him. His eyes are locked on Alex, afraid again that her thrusters will fail and she will begin to fall again.

"Incoming call from Steve Rogers." Says Friday, Steve's face appearing in front of Tony's view.

"Now before you say anything-" Tony goes to say once answering the call but he never had a chance.

"You've done it this time Stark. Isn't this exactly what Fury briefed you about. Keeping Alex in Stark Tower until the first lot of news died down?" He shouts into the call. Tony winces slightly and swears he hears Friday sigh as well.

"Not only did she jump off the top of the darn building-" Steve goes to say but Tony can't help himself.

"Language." He says with a smirk his eyes still locked on a shaky Alex, still working out how to fly straight.

"Now is not the time for childish bullshit Stark." Steve says cursing, surprising both himself and Tony. "Your kid just had a suicide attempt and your joking around?" Steve states, fuming.

"It wasn't a suicide attempt." Tony says cold and firm, charging his thrusters so he can get closer to Alex. "In fact, it was the opposite." He says and fly's along side Alex. He reaches over and grabs her arm and pulls her the rest of the way up to the top of Stark Tower.

They reach the top and Tony steps onto the metal, Steve about to start yelling again. But he doesn't, Tony hears a long sigh and looks over at Alex. Her helmet is off now, her face a relaxed smile.

"Inside." Tony instructs pointing to the inside of Stark Tower.

"She's your kid Tony." Steve says weakly, knowing he can't get through to Tony.

"If you don't think I already know that Rogers-" Tony goes to say but is cut off by Steve.

"No Tony, she's not the kid from Queens, or one of the teens from the September foundation, she's _your_ kid." He says before ending the call.

Tony stands still on the roof, his suit peeling away from his body as claws reach up from the floor. His eyes lead up to Alex, sitting at the bench they ate breakfast mere minutes before with her head in her hands.

What is he going to do with her?

 **Alex Green's POV**

"Well Grayson, the suit works." I mumble as I feel it peel away form the remainder of my arm and settle into the watch, my hands coming up to rake through my hair.

"I would advise that you listen to me next time before jumping off buildings." Grayson says through my ear piece, and I chuckle.

"Tony really did design you A.I's to have a lot of attitude, didn't he?" I say placing my head in my hands, a small ache appearing behind my eyes.

"Attitude... and one of the most advanced minds on earth." He says and I smile.

My head starts to ache slightly more and I sigh, rubbing my temples.

"The first few times you fly always hurts."

I look up and see Tony standing on the other side of the counter. He looks tired already and I can understand why. I probably just put him through literal hell.

"What the hell was that?" He asks slightly raising his voice and pointing to the roof top that I jumped off only minutes ago. "Do you even have the slightest idea what any of this means?" He says and I feel my stomach twist.

"Look kid, I might have seemed light hearted about the whole situation only moments ago when I caught you-" He says but stops looking behind me at nothing, his eyes slightly glassy.

"But what if I hadn't caught you, what if you had died, or worse survived but had to be fed through a straw for the rest of your life. In a hospital with all your bones broken. Never being able to walk again, talk again?!" He is yelling now. His eyes glossy like mine as I stare at him in shock.

But he is right.

"I'm sorry-"

"Sorry isn't going to cut it." He says, running a hand down his face.

"This is the real world, not some 'superhero fantasy land'" he says using his fingers as quotations. "People die." He says pushing away from the counter and turning, his back now facing me.

I feel a single tear fall down my cheek and I quickly wipe it away.

"Your right, people do die." I mutter, slipping off my chair. "And the person who killed my mom is out there." I say my voice croaky.

"And even though this isn't some 'Superhero fantasy land' I would like to think that the real hero's would go out and find all those _sick_ people, the ones that kill and hurt others." I say walking off towards my room.

"We can't save everyone Alex." Tony says after me and I stop at my door, my hand on the handle.

"No." I say and open the door.

"But we can avenge them."

 _ **FAVORITE - COMMENT**_


	23. Chapter 22 - After

**Alex Green's POV**

I rip the remainder of the notes and pieces of paper from my wall opposite my bed, scrunching the pieces of paper into small balls and dropping them to my feet. My notebooks and pencils still sitting on my desk.

I rip out a single piece of paper and tape it to the center of my wall. The white page empty. I find the red marker I had used before on the ground and pick it up, placing the inked end to the white piece of paper.

I step back and look to the blank wall. The single piece of paper sitting in the middle only containing one single name.

 _Mark Jacobs_.

 **00**

I'm not sure what time it is when Pepper comes to collect me. But I haven't left my room and have forgotten to eat and drink. Maybe its been a day, maybe two?

I jump slightly at the sound of the door opening behind me and spin around, a marker in my hand, only seconds ago scribbling down notes on a piece of paper stuck next to several others.

"Have you packed?" She asks and I look at her puzzled.

"Packed, for what?" I ask. I watch Pepper sigh then look to the clock on the wall across from her.

"Tony said he sent you a message." She says. I wince and look over at my glass windows.

"Grayson, Inbox please." I say quietly. I look to the glass window now acting as a monitor and see four messages from Tony.

"I guess I didn't see them." I say and look back to Pepper. "Sorry." I say and place the lid back on the marker.

"You are leaving for Washington DC in two hours, make sure your packed with at least a weeks worth of clothes. I believe there's a bag in the closet." She says, and I stare at her slightly surprised.

"Washington DC?" I ask puzzled. "What's going on in Washington?"

"Tony has some business to attend too, tech wise and since you are not allowed out of his sight-"

"What?" I ask.

"Tony doesn't believe it is safe for you to be alone. Since what happened he has been very cautious." She says with a straining smile.

"Right… Sorry." I say and shove the red marker into my back pocket. "I'll start to pack." I mutter and turn to face my closet.

"Where leaving in just over an hour." Pepper says before leaving and closing the door behind her.

I hear the small click and walk over to the monitor on the glass of my window, I select the first message and read through the few small lines of text. The messgae from Tony only a line long.

 _I just had to talk Fury out of moving you to a private residents out of New York until the news dies down._

 _Call the maid if your hungry._

I look down to the other messages and select the second.

 _I'm leaving for Washington DC tomorrow and want you to pack a bag._

 _Try to see this as a holiday, and not a business trip._

I look further down the list and don't bother to open the third and fourth, expecting the same short, meaningless messages. I sigh and swipe away the screen.

"Will I be coming on this trip?" Asks Grayson and I smile, my earpiece seeming to never leave my ear.

"Seeing as your my only friend. Yes Grayson, I wouldn't want to go anywhere without you." I say. Imagining Grayson to be that grandpa type, one to give me advice. But a grandpa on steroids and able to run laps of a football field without shedding a single drop of sweat.

"May I suggest bringing the suit too." He says and I glance over to the covers of my bed. The glass clock face looking back at me.

"Do you know why Tony hasn't taken it from me?" I ask Grayson, and walk over to it. Holding the leather straps in my palm.

"I suspect it is because he doesn't know the source of the suit." Grayson suggests.

"I think your undermining how smart Tony Stark is." I say back and strap the watch to my wrist. Running my thumb over the glass watch face.

I pack my bags and change into jeans and a nice t-shirt I found under many others. I empty my backpack onto my desk, pieces of paper and candy wrappers falling out, then I watch as my glasses fall with them. The small microchips I had hidden behind the rims of the lenses making me smile. The tweezers I had to use to assemble those having to be ordered from Germany.

I place them over my eyes and look to the mirror, I watch as just like before my brown eyes shifts to blue. I stare back at my reflection blank.

"No more hiding, right Grayson." I say taking off the glasses and placing them back down onto the desk.

"Right." He repeats as I turn and pack the rest of my back pack, placing my laptop and notebook inside, shoving the Mystic Arts book to the bottom. Taking one last photo of my wall behind me. The pieces of paper covered in everything linking me and my mother to Mark Jacobs.

I pack the duffel bag I find in the back of my closet and walk out of my room, my watch tied tightly to my wrist and my ear piece slipped into my back pocket, my earphones now in playing music. Grayson now connected through those as well.

"Happy is out the front." Says Pepper rushing through the glass double doors of Bruce's lab.

"Is Bruce coming as well?" I ask as she runs past me in high heels, her black leather handbag bouncing up and down as she passes me.

"He's already on his way to the airport." She says hopping towards the elevator.

I follow her and watch as she types a combination into the small pad by the elevator.

"Get that code Grayson?" I whisper, and I feel the music die down in my ears. Watching as Pepper's fingers fly across the keypad.

"Recorded and archived." I have Grayson reply back as I watch the elevator doors open. The code helpful just in case I ever want to leave once I come back. But probably useless as they change weekly.

I walk into the elevator and stand in silence as I feel the steel box start to move downwards. I drop my duffel bag to the ground and sigh, I will have to sleep the whole flight if I want to have even the slightest amount of energy.

"Happy is driving us to the airport where we are meeting Tony and Bruce." She says as she glances to the expensive looking watch on her wrist.

"Isn't it… unsafe for. Uh." I start to say but Pepper glances over at me with a smile before I can continue.

"For Bruce to fly?" She asks and I nod, my stomach becoming sick at the feeling of having to share a plane with the Hulk.

"It's very dangerous, but Tony assures us he has it covered." She says with a smile and I give her one back.

The elevator dings and I pick up my bag, slinging the strap over my shoulder. I walk out of the elevator following Pepper and through the busy front lobby of Stark Tower. Two security guards walk either side of me and I tense knowing they're there for a reason.

As soon as the glass doors to the front of the building part, flashes fill my eyes. I look down at my feet as I follow Pepper's shadow to the door of the car. I hand my bag to Happy when I see him, giving me a hard nod that makes me smirk.

I fall into the car questions and comments being fired at me as I watch the reporters and news cameras look at me through the tinted windows of the limousine. I take a deep breath and pull out my earpiece. Taking out my earphones and shoving them into my pocket.

I tap the side of it twice and I see a small hologram appear in front of my right eye, curving around from my ear.

I watch as articles beginning to appear over several websites.

 _TONY STARKS DAUGHTER SEEN TODAY!_

 _PRESUMED DEAD TEEN APPEARS ALIVE_

 _THE GIRL SPOTTED AT LOCAL NEW YORK BOOK STORE NOW PRESUMED STARK'S DAUGHTER_

I wince at the loud articles and can almost hear the news anchors reading them in my head. I blink away the small hologram and it returns to my ear piece.

"Steve touched down this morning." Says Happy looking back at Pepper and I watch her nod.

"Natasha is due to land tomorrow morning." Says Pepper into her phone, already on another call.

I sigh and lean back into the chair, my hands thumbing around in my lap as I rub them against my jeans. Haven't spoken to Tony in two days, haven't spoken to Steve. I can't even imagine how Steve would have reacted.

I close my eyes after watching the busy streets of New York fade into empty allies as we travel out of the city. My back pack resting at my feet, the Mystic Arts book seeming to weight pounds as it rests against my shin in my bag.

 _ **FAVORITE - COMMENT**_


	24. Chapter 23 - Surprise

**Tony Stark**

Tony stands next to Bruce, one hand in his pocket and the other holding his new pair of sunglasses, the blue tint of the glass taking to his liking.

"When did he call you?" Asks Bruce, his palms rubbing together nervously in front of him, his standard purple shit rolled up at the arms and his reading glasses resting among his brown curly hair.

"Fury?" Tony asks and glances his way. "Last night, something about our favorite god paying us a visit." Says Tony folding his glasses and sliding them into his pocket as he watches the limousine enter onto the tarmac.

"Thor?" Asks Bruce and watches as Happy walks around to the back of the limousine after parking and taking out a black duffel bag from the trunk.

Tony gives Bruce a smirk and walks half way too meet a flustered Pepper, her handbag in her arm, she reaches up to give Tony a small peck before climbing the stairs to the private jet. Happy giving Tony a nod that makes Tony smile before Happy sits himself back into the limo.

Tony watches as Alex slings her back pack over her shoulder and picks up the duffel bag, walking over to him. How can she seem to age so much in two days? He thinks, watching as her tired eyes catch his.

"Morning." She says and Bruce looks to Tony.

"It's three in the afternoon." Bruce says looking to his own watch to make sure.

Alex shrugs it off and climbs the stair to the private jet, passing her duffel bag to one of the flight attendants.

"Do any of you Stark's actually sleep?" Asks Banner, looking next to him to see Tony's eyes locked on the entrance to the jet.

"I think it's genetic." Tony sighs before climbing the steps to the jet. Bruce left slightly shaky on the tarmac, staring at the metal death trap he is about to embark on.

 **Alex Green's POV**

I look over at Pepper and watch her eyes finally shut.

She has been typing away at her laptop for no more than ten minutes and I have seen her make several typo's, which she then went back and fixed before making the same mistakes again. I try not to laugh when she slams it shut and places her head against the wall of the plane, her eyes shutting and her own earphones finding her ears.

I look opposite me and see two vacant seats. Tony is sitting opposite Pepper and Bruce is a whole row ahead ahead of me.

Just after getting on the plane Tony injected a small bullet looking thing into Bruce's arm. Then once Tony flicked a small switch on his phone, Bruce was out cold. Snoring away as we traveled into the sky. The flight from New York to Washington not as far as I had thought.

I glance over at Tony and I watch him glance at me. I quickly duck my eyes. Not sure if he is just angry, or furious.

I hear him cough and I can tell he finds this all just as awkward as I do.

"There's going to be a lot of important people here this weekend. Try to behave." He says not looking at me but instead out the small window beside him.

I nod not sure how to respond.

"You should ask why he hasn't taken the suit." Says Grayson from my ear piece. I pull out my phone and pull up google, typing into the search bar but not searching.

 _"ARE YOU INSANE?!"_ Knowing Grayson can read what I am typing into the search bar instead of me actually saying it out loud.

"What can you loose." He says back, and my earpiece returns to quite. He is right.

I clear my throat and shuffle in my seat slightly. "Why didn't you take the suit?" I ask quietly and watch as he looks over at me.

"Would you like me to take it?" He asks and gets up and sits across from me. I watch in fear as he holds out his hand, and I stay frozen.

"I didn't think so." He says sitting back in the seat opposite me.

" _But why didn't you_?" I ask again.

I watch his eyes and I watch as they settle on my wrist.

"Because-" I listen to him sigh before leaning forwards and raking a hand through his hair. Leaning his elbows on his knees and holding the side of his head.

"Because that's the best tech I've seen in a long time. And I can't believe that you made it." He says quietly as he looks up at me. "Let alone in a week."

I hide my smile as I look back. He just said that.

"Do you want to…" I say taking off my watch and handing it to him. He looks at me puzzled and then leans forward jabbing the middle of my chest. I look at him concerned but then realize how confused he must be.

I lean over and tap his chest, feeling the familiar metal under his shirt. "I was able to reduce the size of the Arc Reactor by a few inches." I say and tap the watch face.

Tony still having said nothing takes the watch and places it in his hand. "The Reactor, it's in this?" He asks flipping it over to only see the stainless-steel cover at the back. "That's impressive." He says and I smile.

"I have only just worked out how to do this." He says and gestures down to his own watch. I look over to see him click a few buttons on the electronic face before pulling down a small metal tab that pops up from the front of the watch. Only the hand of the Iron Man glove builds up around his arm and I smile.

"That's impressive." I say and standing up and walking into the isle. I take the watch from Tony and place it onto my wrist, tightening the strap. I trace my two fingers along the outside of the glass face. Once I make one full rotation I swipe down hard.

I feel the Nanotech build around my fingers and I watch as Tony stands up and walks in front of me. I feel it move across my arms and across my chest, in only a few seconds I feel the helmet crash over my eyes and I wince, still not used to it.

"How does it look?" I ask and open my arms, gesturing to the suit.

"It needs work." Tony says grabbing one of my arms and raising it into the air slightly. "This armor under here is slightly thinner, I would have made it all even, maybe even thicker in the chest area."

I nod and watch as Grayson's appears as a small ball in the corner of the screen in front of me. I smile inside my helmet and then flip up the guard, revealing my face.

"I think it needs a paint job." I say and point to the gold and silver. Tony nods and I smile.

"We can arrange that." He says, and I grin broader.

"Landing in ten minutes sir," Says the pilot from the cock pit and I tell Grayson to pack up the suit. Sure enough the Nanotech returns into my watch and sits comfortably on my wrist.

"Don't loose that." Tony says taking his sunglasses form his pocket and putting them on. The blue tint hiding his eyes.

"I won't." I say covering the watch face with my other hand.

 _ **FAVORITE - COMMENT**_


	25. Chapter 24 - Peter Parker

**Alex Green's POV**

Eventually we glide over an airspace and I can't help but notice amount of people running around on the tarmac. I try to look more closely at the ground but as I do I watch as the clear windows become black, the tinting almost automatic, to make sure no one can see what is actually down there.

I sit back in my chair and feel the landing gears bellow deploy and watch as Tony shakes Pepper awake and opens his phone, deactivating the device in Bruce's arm.

Suddenly Bruce's eyes fling open and he looks around startled. "Where are we?" Bruce gasps nearly falling off his seat as he jolts awake.

"Mars." Tony says and walks up to one of the windows and taps it. "Right in the middle of space." He jokes. We all watch as a panicked and confused Bruce rushes to the window and peers through hopelessly.

"It's fine Bruce we have just landed." Says Pepper hitting Tony's arm on her way to the door. It soon opens and the flight attendant hands me my duffel bag. I thank her and follow a shaky Bruce down the stairs.

I step down onto the tarmac and look ahead to see Steve. He's standing there next to another woman, her red hair cut to just shorter than her shoulders. I stand close to Bruce and wait for Tony to step off the plane. Unsure of where to go or what to say.

"Who are they." I whisper to Bruce as he looks down at me, stretching his arms.

"Oh. That's Miss Romanoff." Bruce says and I look back at the lady puzzled.

"And the dudes behind them." I ask. Looking back to the dozen armed guards, all holding automatic weapons and in body armor.

"There here for me." He says with a tight tone, looking to Tony who steps out of the jet. We both watch as he walks up to both Steve and his female friend. Pepper follows him but walks past to a Range Rover parked behind the armed men.

"I heard about what happened on the roof." Says Bruce quietly.

"I wasn't trying to kill myself." I state blankly, and I watch Bruce's eyebrow's raise in surprise. Knowing he probably heard the rumors of how it was a suicide attempt.

"I know." He says and shoves his hands in his pockets. "Can I maybe see the suit later?" He asks turning slightly shy. I smile and nod and I watch a small smile replace his shy expression.

"Hey kid." Says Tony and I look up and see him waving over at me. I look up and walk over with my bags. I glance up at Steve and his face stays a mask, his aviators covering his eyes as he looks down on me.

"This is Agent Romanoff." Tony says and I look up and give her a small smile.

She gives me a firm nod beofre looking back to Tony "Never thought you would settle down Tony." She jokes giving him a small smile.

"Always such a charmer." Tony says looking to Steve.

"Apparently we weren't the only ones to get an invite." Steve says and looks behind Tony to another incoming jet.

We all watch as the silver and white jet lands alongside Tony's, the landing gear hitting the ground gradually. I watch as the step ladder drops to the ground and a two feet come bounding out. I watch as the Nike sneakers hit the tarmac, then followed by a set of boots and even more fancier shoes after those.

"You have got to be kidding me." Mutter's Tony. Rubbing his eyes at the boy with the Nike shoes is followed my Scarlett and Vision.

"Mr Stark! Hey what's up!" The boy about my age shouts as he runs up to us.

"Tony-" Steve goes to say but it cut off by Tony.

"Later." Tony states obviously confused. "What the hell are you doing here Pete!" Tony yells as the boy runs up to Tony, a backpack just like mine slung over his own shoulders.

"I got an invite to this top secret meeting thing and got to share the jet with the huge guy we took down at the airport, remember!" He says running right up to Tony.

" _The huge guy_?" Miss Romanoff asks looking to Steve and I watch the private jet as another pair off boots step off the jet. I watch as another normal looking guy walks up behind Vison and Scarlett.

"Scott?" Steve says and walks past Tony and the new boy who can't seem to stop moving.

I look to Tony and he looks back at me concerned. I look to the new kid and watch as he looks at me out of the corner of his eye. Vison and Scarlett stopping to speak to Bruce who is still waiting by the stairs to the Jet we arrived on.

"I'm just going to make a quick call. You can babysit Natasha." Says Tony before walking off. I watch as Natasha goes to protest but doesn't have a chance before Tony begins a very heated phone call.

"Sooooooo." Says the boy my age from next to me. I glance in his direction and try to give a half ass smile as my eyes finally take in my surroundings. Where not at an airport.

This is a Military Base.

 **Tony Stark**

"Put me through to Fury, Phil." Tony says into his phone grinding his teeth. He promised himself after that day at the Airport, he wouldn't put Peter in any harm again. After what happened with Rohdey, he can't trust himself like he used too.

"I'm afraid he's busy." Phil says back. Tony tries not to squeeze his phone too hard and turns away from the Range Rover that Pepper is sitting in.

"What do you mean he's busy, doing what?" Tony asks angry.

"He has organised to meet you in ten minutes, see you then." Phil says before hanging up the phone. Tony looks down at the screen in astonishment and then back to Steve and the man who had stepped out of the jet last behind Vison and Scarlett.

Tony walks over, shoving his phone in his pocket and appears next to Steve, Vison and Bruce, coming over from the stairs of Tony's jet.

"I don't know why the kids here. Or you." Says Tony looking to the man next to Steve.

"Hey." He says defensively raising his hands. "I got the same invite as you." He argues back." Tony looks the man up and down and then smirks.

"What do you do then?" He asks sarcastically. " I haven't seen you saving the world lately."

"Now Tony-" Bruce goes to say but is cut of by Steve.

"This is Scott, he was on the tarmac." Says Steve. Tony glares at Scott as Scott reaches into his back pocket and pulls out a small silver disk with a red dot in the middle. Steve recognizes the device and goes to stop Scott but can't.

Scott throws the disk at Tony's jet. Steve, Vison, Bruce and Tony watch as the Jet shrinks to the size of a toy, small enough to sit in your palm. In a matter of seconds.

"I'm Ant-Man dude." Scott says and comes under fire from Tony's stare.

"I'll fix it." Scott says seconds after and Tony looks back to Steve.

"You better." Tony grumbles and then looks around at the others.

"Fury's expecting us in ten." Tony says before walking over to the Range Rover. Patting Alex on the shoulder as he passes. He hears her follow behind him and climbs into the driver's seat next to Pepper.

"Who's that kid back there?" Tony hears Alex ask from the back seat and looks back at her through the rear-view mirror.

"That's Peter Parker." Tony says starting the car.

"What's his super power." Alex asks half joking. Tony sighs and drives towards the main complex in the middle of the tarmac.

"He's Spider-Man." Tony says bluntly. He watches as Alex takes a glance at Pepper, surprised she's not reacting to the news.

"Your kidding." Says Alex leaning between the two front seats, forgetting her seat belt entirely.

"I wish I was." Replies Tony, tightening his hands on the steering wheel.

 _ **FAVORITE - COMMENT**_


	26. Chapter 25 - Enough is Enough

**Alex Green's POV**

I leave the car and follow Tony and Pepper across the tarmac.

I keep my head down and tighten my grip on my bags as we make our way up to several officers waiting by the entrance to the building in front of us. Once we walk inside I look to Tony once one of the guards goes to take my bags. He nods at me and I hand the man both my bags.

I look back to Tony and catch him glancing at my watch. I slip both my hands into my back pockets and follow Tony and Pepper through into a meting room. Tony takes a seat first then Pepper but I decide to keep standing.

We all listen as Pepper's phone rings and she sighs looking to Tony. "Duty calls." She says and walks past him, kissing Tony on the top of the head. "Call if you need anything." She says to me on the way out. I smile and wait until I hear the door lock to take a look around the meeting room.

I walk up to the large windows looking out over the airspace and tarmac. Quadrants of troops running past with rifles and guns. Pilots loading into planes and packing supplies.

"So all those people out there." I say gesturing to the private jets in the distance.

"They are the Avenger's." Says Tony standing up and walking over to stand next to me. "Most of them anyways." He continues slipping his hands into the pockets of his suit. We both watch as the rest of them walk across the tarmac and towards the building we are in now.

"So, the _business_ you're doing this weekend." I go to ask. "Is it with the Avengers, or with S.H.E.I.L.D, or-" I stop and look up to him next to me.

"To be completely honest, I'm not sure what it's about." He says and turns away form the window and wanders back to his seat. I keep my eyes locked on the tarmac though. Watching silently.

 **Tony Stark**

"OK, the adults have to talk now." Tony says guiding Peter and Alex out of the room.

"Oh, OK sure Mr Stark Sir, do you want me to wait outside until you need me?" Peter stutters as Tony walks them outside the conference room.

"Yup, sure thing Pete." He says with a quick smile to make him cooperate. "I'm sure you too can find something to entertain yourselves with." Tony says remembering the one day he was sent to work with his father. Running around a military base for the afternoon, leaving without the smallest chance of an invite back.

Once Tony watches Alex turn away from Peter and walk down the hall, with Peter waiting silently next to the door, Tony walks back inside. Deciding not to sit but instead stand towards the back of the room.

Nick Fury stands at the head of the table. Steve and Bruce sitting opposite each other with Vision, Scarlett, Agent Hill, Scott then Ant-Man, Natasha and Sam. Flying in late from a flight test earlier. Then Thor, leaning against on of the walls behind Nick. His Asgardian clothing now gone, replaced with Midgard clothes and an umbrella twirling between his fingers.

"Stark, any word from Rhodey." Nick says leaning both his hands on the head of the table, his black eye patch and trench coat the same dark color, the type that almost absorbs light.

"He is in Japan as we speak. Only one surgery left." Tony says placing his hands in his pockets, glancing at Sam and Vison.

Fury senses the awkwardness and moves on to Natasha. "Any word from Clint?" He asks next and they all look to Natasha as she sighs.

"Retired." She states for what she feels like is the hundredth time. Fury nods then half glances behind him to Thor. Everyone is silent at this point. Agent Hill standing next to Nick Fury.

"We have reasons to believe that Loki is planning a second attack on earth." Says Nick. Tony's face dropping and his heart staring to race.

 **Alex Green's POV**

I watch as Tony closes the door and I make my way down the corridor and away from the Peter kid I met only moments ago, seeming way to obsessed with Tony and the Avengers.

"Wakey wakey Grayson." I say tapping my earpiece and getting a small vibration back. "I need to find a computer." I say and go to open the first door I see. Locked.

"Hey, where are you going?" I hear a voice behind me say and I don't stop making my way down the hall.

"Nothing, just looking around." I mumble.

"Next floor down, there's a control room. No guards but be cautious." Says Grayson and I make my way to the end of the hall to the stair well.

"Mr Stark told us to stay outside!" Peter yells after me, I turn and look at him before making my way down to the next floor.

"No, you insisted on staying outside." I say before slipping down the flights of stairs. I enter onto the second floor and find the control room, I check the door and find it unlocked thankfully. I peak inside and see no one and slip inside. I take a small chip out of my earpiece and slip it into the first computer I can see.

"Ok Grayson, I want everything on Mystic Arts, Mark Jacobs-" I look around the room and back to the door, hearing a small noise.

"And me." I whisper and wait for the download to complete.

"There are a certain amount of files on a certain 'Doctor Stephen Strange." Do we take those?" Asks Grayson and tap my foot on the ground.

"What is he under?" I ask.

"Mystic Arts mostly, some medical history." He replies back and I stop my foot tapping.

"Yeah take it all." I say and wait a few more seconds.

"All done." Says Grayson and I smile, I unplug the small chip and slip it back into my earpiece. I make my way for the door and go to make my way out when it opens from the outside, the force pushing me back inside.

"I don't think your meant to be in here." Says Peter looking to all the computers and large monitors.

"That's none of your business." I say back and find myself looking for weapons on him, places they can me hidden.

"He has a suit." I hear Grayson say into my ear and I freeze, I push my hair behind my ear tapping my earpiece twice on the way. "It's Mr Stark's tech." My heart pounds in my chest and I lock eyes with Peter.

"I think we better go talk to Mr Stark." Peter says and approaches me. I step back and I watch him look at me oddly.

"Everything is fine, I was just looking around." I say and cover my watch him my hand behind my back, the thought of using it to fly out of here feeling very compelling.

"I have a responsibly-" He goes to say and I can't help the small smile that breaks free.

"Hey what are you laughing at." He says and looks behind him expecting someone to be there, before looking back to me. "Hey man I don't know who you think your talking to." He says standing up straighter and looking back at me with full eyes.

"But I'm Spider-Man and I swore to myself I would not let any injustice slip past me. And I have the smallest feeling your not doing something in the favor of Mr Fury and Mr Stark." He says quite proud of himself.

"Look, I was just taking a look around. I'm going to leave now, OK?" I ask and go to walk past him.

I go to put my hand on the door and flinch when white stuff covers the handle. I poke at it with the tip of my finger and find it super sticky. I look back at Peter and cringe as I think of that stuff actually coming out of him.

"We should wait here until Mr Stark comes to get you." He says and I look to his jacket where the sleeves of his suit are exposed, the red and blue fabric peeking out.

"Look you don't want to do this." I say and place two fingers on my watch.

"Or what, you'll call the guards? Once they found out what you've been doing in here-" He goes to say but I've already completed a full rotation of the watch face and swiped down. He watches as the suit builds around my body and the helmet snaps over my face.

"The address for Doctor Stephen Strange please Grayson." I say and watch a small map appear on my screen.

"177A Bleecker Street, New York City." He says and I smile inside my helmet. I look around and reach to one of the drawers and find a large roll of duck tap in the second drawer down. I look to Peter and I see his eyes snap up to mine.

"Estimated time of arrival?" I ask Grayson as I grab Peter and bind his arms and legs, covering his mouth as he screams curses at me. I feel bad as I rip off one final strip of tape and cover his mouth. His wild kicks and punches landing in a few spots, a particular kick getting my right in the left boob.

"Thirty two minutes." He says and I smile.

I open my helmet and look back to Peter. "I'm really sorry about this." I say and sigh. I go over and kneel down next to him. "But I did tell you to leave this all alone."

I get up and walk over to the door, folding my suit back into my watch until I can find a way up to the roof.

"I'll be back in two hours. Try not to attract too much attention." I say as I close the door. Leaving Peter alone in the control room.

 _ **FAVORITE - COMMENT**_

 ** _If you guys want another five chapters please comment. I love this story so far and I enjoy writing it so much. Thank you for all the support, :)_**


	27. Chapter 26 - Loki

**Tony Stark**

"What do you mean _another_ attack?" Asks Tony Steve speaking as well.

"Is this the same Loki who brought all those Aliens." Asks Sam looking to the rest of the group. Wanda looking over to Vision.

"The Loki?" Wanda asks and Vision Nods. Scott remaining silent. Not having an introduction from Fury earlier before.

Tony looks straight at Fury and the guilt in his stomach grows. "We sent the Tesseract back to Asgard and Vision is guarding the Mind Stone, earth doesn't have any other Infinity Stones." Tony lies, thinking back to when him and Alex paid Nick Fury a visit in his office mere weeks ago. Everyone else stops chatting and looks towards Nick.

"What else could Loki want?" Finishes Steve, looking to Thor.

Everyone watches as Thor steps away from the wall and pats the umbrella in the palm of his hands. Still standing taller than everyone in the room, most forgot how big he was.

"I had a vision of the city, in flames and burning. Loki at the center of it." He says as Tony fiddles with his phone.

"There are tales of a titan that lives worlds away from us, some say he can harness the powers of the Infinity Stones." Finishes Thor. "We should have reasons to believe that Loki may be sired to this titan."

Tony looks to Vision and walks up behind him, the room still as he speaks. "If our man-made android Vision here can harness an infinity stone. Then why are we scared of this titan?" He asks. trying to loosen the tension.

"Because one infinity stone, is a mere rock compared to all six combined." Continues Thor.

"When did you see Loki last?" Asks Steve, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back in his chair.

"Loki died in my arms some time ago." Says Thor dropping his eyes and tightening his grip on his umbrella. Everyone goes silent but Tony doesn't.

"Then why are we here?" Tony states, raising his arms into the air. "If he is dead then I don't see what our problem is."

"The last time I had one of these visions, I was banished to earth." Thor says. Sure of himself in every way.

"So we take precautions-" Tony goes to say but is cut off by Steve.

"Like what? Lock Vision up under ground." Steve argues, looking to the rest of the Avengers and Agent Hill. "Vision is just as human as any one of us, I am not about to lock up one of my friends."

"I'm sure that's not what Tony was suggesting." Says Natasha.

"No that is what I was suggesting." Cuts in Tony. The room goes quite and Tony looks to Steve. Scott leaning on the table covering his mouth with his hands as he watches the exchange between Tony and Steve, Civil War flashbacks streaming through his mind.

"What did they do to your War friend, put him on ice?" Tony says knowing he shouldn't know. Knowing that was supposed to be a well-kept secret between Steve and the Wakandand's. "After what happened in New York, I don't think we should be taking any more risks, even if they are the dreams of a God." Tony continues. "I don't think we should be risking any more lives.

"May I remind everyone what happened last time we went down this road of 'protecting the earth' before it has even been attacked." Says Bruce interjecting. Everyone going silent. "Sokovia, Ultron." Bruce says folding his arms over his chest.

"But by the time the earth is to be attacked, it could already be too late. Thousands may die if what Thor is saying is in fact true." Says Wanda, thinking back to her home and dead family.

"No offence my dear friend." Tony goes gesturing to Vision. "But I don't see any other reasonable option." Tony finishes.

"Are we not going to consider the fact that Loki could already be after the stone, have people on earth searching for it. Knowing him he has probably learnt from his past experiences." Nick Fury says looking to Bruce. "-and has planned this attack much more thoroughly."

Natasha looks up from her hands and to Fury. "Are you saying he might have people watching us now? Spies?" She asks raising many more unanswered questions.

Nick Fury does nothing but shrug his shoulders, turning to the monitor behind him. The windows providing light into the room, the tarmac bellow still filled with moving troops and quadrants.

"I'm saying that it has been what, almost ten years. Imagine what ten years of planning could do to an unprepared New York City." Says Tony pointing back to Vison.

Vision looks up at Tony and then glances to the rest of the people in the room. "Mr Stark, I can assure you, that the stone is safe with me." Vision contributes.

"Then its settled." Says Steve, standing up from his seat and making his way towards the door. "If, or when Loki attacks, we will be ready. Vision is able to take care of the stone." Says Steve before leaving. Tony soon after followed by Bruce not sure to go in the large facility. Followed by a slightly shocked Scott.

Soon the room empties leaving only Agent Hill and Nick Fury, looking at an empty table, that contained only moments ago. The remnants of the dissuaded and broken Avengers.

 **Alex Greens POV**

"Left over this building!" Grayson shouts into my ear and I wince before taking a hard turn.

"I thought you were supposed to be more calculated." I complain as I dodge a high rise and pass a news tower. I duck under a bridge and fly with traffic as I make my way around New York City.

"I suppose I was. But I have a lot of other programs running that may compromise my ability to multitask." Grayson complains and I can't help my smile.

I squint as the sun blinds my view of the road and I sigh. "Can you fix the sun thing." I complain back and I watch as the glass in front of my eyes tints.

"Thank you, were to now?" I say as I pass a small store, an older man sitting outside selling newspapers.

"There should be a street on your right called Sullivan St, turn onto that." He says and I do, flying over homes as I spot the street sign bellow me.

"Now turn here." Grayson says and sure enough I find myself on Bleecker St. I land down behind some bushes in the middle of the street checking for any passers-by beforehand.

I land quietly and turn the small panel on the underside of my wrist, the suit contracting back into my watch. I look down the street and pass several letter boxes and look to the numbers on houses.

I look up ahead and see an older brick building, a dome sitting on the top. The design matching the ones I had seen on the clock faces in the S.H.E.I.L.D facility weeks ago. "177 wasn't it?" I ask Grayson, finding number one hundred and seventy five.

"Correct." He answers back through my earpiece. I walk up to the large front door, the wood looking old and solid

"Should we knock?" I ask unsure of how to go about this whole process, the guy we are looking for might not even be here, I think.

"Knocking is a good start." Replies Grayson, that same hint of sarcasm making its way through in his tone.

I lay my fist on the wood door and knock three times. I wait patiently as cars pass by behind me and no one comes to answer it. I look to the old handles and turn it slowly. Unlocked.

I push the door and it creaks open, revealing a darker room, the foyer large with a staircase greeting you up to the second floor of the building.

"Hello." I call into the empty foyer. "Is anyone home?" I ask, not knowing if this Strange guy actually lives here.

I walk inside completely and shut the door behind me. The carpet bellow my feet seeming to absorb any sound my feet would make. I have a quite step anyway, but I would bet money if someone were to run through here you wouldn't hear a thing.

"I'm looking for a-" I stop myself.

"Who are we looking for?" I ask Grayson in a whisper.

"Dr Stephen Strange." He replies back and I nod.

"I'm looking for a Dr Stephen Strange." I say continuing. I peer to my left and right and see two closed doors either way. I decide not to tread those ways and instead make my way up the large stair case in front of me.

The carpet continues and guides me up the stair case and I follow it to the second floor. Glass cabinets and display pieces of old pots and weapons on display. My gut churns at the thought of walking into some cult house, and not making it out alive like in the movies.

"Hello?" I ask again into the room. I look one way and blink. But as I blink again the room changes. And I am no longer standing. But I am sitting in a leather arm chair facing another man in the matching chair.

I jump away from him, both my feet landing on the chair, nearly sending me backwards tumbling to the floor. "What the hell." I screech as I reach for my watch. I grab at my wrist but don't feel a thing. I look down and see it gone.

I look to the table between me and the man and see it, sitting on the table in front of us. I look to the man, my eyes wide. My chest seeming to sink to the ground.

"Hello Alex." The man says.

"How do you know my name." I ask back, not sure how to react. Maybe I should just grab my watch and run. That's always the best option, running right?

"I know a lot of things about you Alex Green. Or do you prefer _Alex Stark?_ " He asks placing his arms on either arm rest beside him.

"Please don't be afraid, I am not here to hurt you. Merely to talk." He offers and I sit back down, slipping my feet off the chair and sitting back slightly. My eyes still on my watch.

"Are you Doctor Strange?" I ask. His eyes coming up to match mine.

"I am." He says, and I feel my inside tighten. I may just get some answers today.

 _ **FAVORITE - COMMENT**_


	28. Chapter 27 - Doctor Stephen Strange

**Alex Green's POV**

I stare back at Doctor Strange, his robes a dark blue and his chunky necklace falling from his neck seeming to hum.

"I'm here to ask you about someone I think is familiar with the Mystic Arts." I say, and clear my throat slightly. I keep my watch in the corner of my eye as I look around the room, bookcases surround us. The library filled with hundreds of books, but not the type you would find in a book shop. These look old, very old. Like the kinds you would expect to be in Museums.

"Mark Jacobs." He says placing his hands in his lap calmly, like he didn't just predict what I was going to say. I sit in silence looking at him. How did he know?

"Am I correct?" He continues, and I nod.

"I would like to know where he is." I say and wait for him to answer.

"I trained Mark a few years ago." He says, and I look up at him, my eyes continuously darting around the room. Looking for a door or a way out.

"How many years ago?" I ask not making eye contact.

"Three."

My eyes stop darting and stop to look up at his. So far Marks disappearance matching the time line of my mother's murder. I break eye contact and continue to look around for an exit, only having an hour before having to go free Peter.

"Was Mark good at the Mystic Arts?" I ask next and I hear Doctor Strange sigh.

"He had natural talent, but like many before him, he was obsessed with the power he could obtain." He looks around the room and unlike before I feel my stomach drop.

We now stand in front of a large circular window, the street below us. "In the Mystic Arts you can draw power from our dimension, from plants and life." Strange says gazing out at the traffic below us and the city beyond.

"Or you can draw power from the darker dimensions, that is was happened to Mark. The power that this word supplies did not satisfy him. He went searching for a greater source of Power." He finishes.

I listen as I start to feel my toes again, all this teleportation making me feel sick to my stomach. "Do you know what happened to him?" I ask and look up at Doctor Strange, his feet levitating off the ground slightly.

"There is said to be a great being in another dimension, one not of this world." He says and looks back down to me.

"I fear that Mark may have become sired to that being, the promise of unlimited power to great to refuse." He says, and I feel my gut twist.

It is silent for a few seconds and I don't know what to say. "I've been reading a lot lately." I say, second guessing myself. "Is this 'great being' known as the devil, or Hades." I ask, not having anything to compare it to. The Bible and the Greek Mythology books talking about 'beings', and then referring to them as the devil and such.

"Those are mere myths; the devil may exist in religion. But this greater 'being' is very real." Stephen says knitting his fingers together.

"What do they call it." I ask locking my eyes on the large window.

" _Thanos_."

We stand in silence for a long minute as I try to wrap my head around a being so powerful, like trying to comprehend the size of the planet or merely the universe.

"Are you one of the Avengers?" I ask next and I watch out of the corner of my eye as he looks down at me.

"No, but considering that I know everything they do, I could be one." He says, the room changing again. I look around and feel my stomach drop as I stand looking at several glass cabinets.

I gulp down vomit and breath out hard through my noise. "So you know what they talked about today then?" I ask finding his eyes through a glass cabinet. "At the meeting they had." I continue as I glance at a red vase with a green gas leaking out through the cracks of the clay.

"I do." He says walking around a display. "Do you recall the attack on New York nearly ten years ago?" He asks.

"I was young, but my mum used to tell me about it." I say. Remembering the news article she always had on the kitchen fridge, a picture of Iron-Man lifting slabs of cement the days after the attack, Clearing the streets and helping the clean up team.

"A demi-god by the name of Loki was sent by Thanos, to emit that attack. "Only one infinity stone was used then, and the city was nearly destroyed." Strange says and I look up at him.

"Loki? As in Thor's brother in Norse Mythology." I say.

"But you aware those aren't myths." Says Stephen walking over to me. "But you aren't aware you are in danger... but that is not what you are here to inquire about." He finishes, and I break eye contact.

"I need the Location of Mark Jacobs." I say still worried about not having my watch. The new thought of my being in danger hitting the walls of my skull as I feel my throat tighten.

"Mark hasn't been in this world for a long time, I have been aware he has been traveling between dimensions for some time now but haven't been able to pin point his location." Doctor Strange says the room changing again.

We are now back in the library and I grip the sides of the sofa to keep myself from hurling my lunch up through my mouth.

"I know the source of his power is somewhere in the Amazon, there are said to be temples there, thousands of years old that are places of power to other dimensions." He says while flicking through a rather large book. The leather cover worn slightly and the pages a light brown.

I look up at him. "The Amazon, that's always muddy right?" Ask remembering Marks always muddy boots.

"Yes…" He replies reading through the pages.

"Mark always had muddy boots, even in Summer and I could never work out why. It must have been because he was using these portals." I say sitting up and looking to the table between the two sofa chairs. I see my watch and snatch it up, latching it to my wrist.

"Three years ago, is when I lost contact. I couldn't sense him in this realm." Stephen finishes, and I nod, connecting that with my mothers death three years ago. He must have fled right after.

"The Avengers and Fury seem to think Loki has spies on earth, I think I have an idea what they were spying on." Strange says closing the book and looking down at me.

I stay silent and watch as he looks me and up and down, my different coloured eyes, my shoulder length hair, my bushy eyebrows, my slightly stocky build. Everything feels like its being watched.

"I have a feeling they were spying on you." He says.

"Me?" I say not believing it. "Why would they be spying on me. I'm literally just a kid."

"Whose _kid_ , are you?" He asks me, and the feeling finally settles in my chest.

"I'm the daughter of Tony Stark."

"I have seen many versions of the future Alex, and if the one I am thinking of is correct. Then you are the only thing that guarantees Thanos taking earth." He says and the feeling in my chest grows to fill my whole body.

"So I am the reason Loki is planning another attack on New York. All because I'm a threat to Thanos?" I ask.

"Your not the threat. Tony Stark is." He says, placing the leather book back on the shelf.

 _ **FAVORITE - COMMENT**_


	29. Chapter 28 - As it Begins

**Alex Green's POV**

I hold my hands tightly together to stop the slight shake they now have as I look out at the street in front of the embassy. Doctor Strange's words spinning around and around in my head. How could he possibly predict the future like that? How am I the one Loki is after.

And who the hell is Thanos.

I look up into the sky and take a deep breath. A small breeze rolling in down the street, making the bushes I landed in earlier rustle.

"Grayson." I say and tap my earpiece.

"Back to the base please." I say and clasp my watch drawing the circle then striking down. The Nano-teach building up around my arms and soon covering the rest of my body. The helmet falls down over my eyes and I watch the screen light up.

"How did the meeting go?" Grayson asks and I huff.

"Turns out Mark isn't even on this planet." I say and take off into the sky, getting just bellow cloud level.

"What a shame." Grayson says and I watch as the small map appears in the corner of my eye across the screen.

I fire the thrusters to full and zip across the sky line. A white trail behind me.

 **Tony Stark**

Walking out of the conference room Tony walks down the hall, rubbing his forehead with his hand and stopping a few times to gather his thoughts.

"Tony." He hears behind him. Tony's head looks up to see Steve walking towards him form the other end of the hall, leaving earlier than him. "Can we discus this like adults." Steve finishes walking up to the tired Tony Stark.

Tony straightens up and faces Steve, placing his hands in the pockets of his suit jacket, figuring it's a habit by now. "If this threat is real." Steve goes to say before Tony stops and interrupts him.

"Then we need to settle a few things before we face it." Tony finishes before Steve can say anything else. Tony watches as Steve nods and then he too nods back in agreement.

"Anything else I should know about your friend Bucky and my family. Because I had an Aunt back in the day-" Tony says but is cut off my Steve.

"I can assure you Tony he didn't murder your Aunt." Steve says with the slightest of smiles. Their friendship always up and down, but eventually setteling in the middle. Both of them knowing deep down that without the other. The task of protecting earth would be harder than trying to sleep at night.

"This isn't a joke Rogers." Jokes Tony back walking up and patting Steve on his shoulder. "But seriously, I have a few suggestions for the suit." Tony says guiding them both down the hallway.

"I also have a request." Steve replies stopping at the lift, taking them down to the second floor. Tony raises an eyebrow in question and Steve continues as the doors shut, sealing them inside. "Scott Lang, the Ant-Man." Steve says earning a small sigh from Tony.

"That Jack-ass who turned my plane into a toy?" Tony asks and Steve nods with a small smirk.

"I know you guys might have come off on the wrong foot, but-"

They both stop and listen as the elevator doors open and several small grunts echo from the hallway in front of them. Steve looks to Tony as they both step out of the elevator and look both ways down the hall. The grunts stopping for a moment.

"You heard that, right?" Steve clarifies and Tony nods. They then in the silence hear it again, and again. Both of them looking to the third door down. Steve walks up first then followed by Tony.

Steve gestures for Tony to cover the other side of the door and Tony does so. On the count of three Steve swings open the door, Tony having equipped his small glove of armour he showed Alex on the plane.

"Peter?" Tony says confused. Walking up to the teen laying now in the middle of the floor, all his limbs bound together with duck tape. "What the hell happened." Tony says helping him to sit up while Steve checks the rest of the room.

"It was Alex." Peter gasps out of breath, making Steve and Tony look at each other concerned.

"Where is Alex now?" Steve says and Tony taps his earpiece connected to his phone, dialing Alex's Number. Within a few rings it picks up.

"Hey kid, I got out of my meeting early I was just wondering how you were doing." Tony asks and hears Alex back through the phone.

"Yeah I'm doing fine." She replies blankly. Tony looks to Steve and then to Peter, ripping the remainder of the tape off his clothes.

"Where are you?" Tony asks next, getting straight to the point.

There is a few seconds of silence and Tony begins to suspect she has left the base in her suit until she replies back. "Can you just give me a sec." She says seeming distracted, her voice coming back over the call.

"What the-" Is the last thing Tony hears before the call ends.

He looks to Steve and gestures for him to leave the room. Looking to Peter and not knowing what to do with him.

"What's going on?" Steve asks Tony looking behind him to see Peter waiting just outside the door. Steve watches as Tony looks down to his phone, before he watches him take out his earpiece and place it in his pocket.

"It may be nothing-" Tony goes to say but Steve gives him a look that assures him it's not, considering the meeting they all just had. Steve watches as Tony brings up a small holograph from his phone and places it between himself and Steve.

"I have a feeling Alex isn't on the base anymore." Tony says swiping through the security footage from the day.

"What do you mean?" Steve asks as Tony brings up a particular part of footage.

"I mean, we have a loose teen in an Iron-Man suit." Says Tony showing Steve the clip of Alex taking off from the roof on her way to New York. "And..." Tony trails off as he enters another program and another map appears on the hologram. A small red dot flashing in the middle of nowhere before moving again.

Steve watches as Tony zooms out on the hologram until they see a small replica of the earth, sitting in the palm of Tony's hand. The small red dot seeming to zip across the globe. "Is that Alex?" Asks Steve quietly and Tony just nods.

"She's in Australia-" Steve goes to say before the dot then appears in Germany. Before zipping across the globe to land in Canada, then Brazil, followed by Indonesia. Tony says nothing but looks up at Steve, the worry obvious.

"I'll call Fury." Says Steve glancing behind to Peter.

"Rogers-" Tony goes to say but Steve is already half way to the elevator.

"We will find her Tony." He says, leaving Peter and Tony standing in the hallway.

 _ **FAVORITE - COMMENT**_


	30. Chapter 29 - Slight Inconvenience

**Alex Green's POV**

I look ahead of me as I pass through another cloud, spinning around in circles for the hell of it. Finally getting the hang of flying the suit. The thrusters at first taking a bit to get used to.

"How much longer." I complain, looking to the map on the screen, the destination not seeming to get any closer.

"At least another twenty minutes." Replies Grayson as I look ahead and watch the cars pass bellow me on highways and roads, looking smaller than ants. An oil truck passing just bellow me, a red line painted across the side of the truck and the name of the company in bright blue font.

"Incoming call from Tony Stark." Says Grayson and I watch as a picture of my father appears in the middle of my screen before shrinking to the corner.

"Ah, shit." I mumble and before I can have a chance to decline the call it seems to answer its self.

"Hey kid, I got out of my meeting early I was just wondering how you were doing." I hear tony say over the call. I look down and watch as a similar oil truck passes bellow me, the same red and blue paint job.

"Yeah I'm doing fine." I reply as I look up ahead hoping to see the base.

"Where are you." Tony says and I want to tell him the truth, I really do but I figure a lie is best suited for now. I go to tell him I went for a walk when I see another oil truck pass bellow me. The exact same blue and red paint job as the others I had seen mere seconds apart.

"What the-" I go to say but stop talking when I feel my suit jolt. I watch as the call with Tony ends and my screen starts to flicker. I look down and see the traffic speed up and slow down, the same oil truck now going back and forth bellow me.

"GrAysOn." I squeal, half expecting my suit to fall from the sky. My whole body starting to shake. Like I'm being thrown through a tornado. I watch as everything goes black and I am left staring at the inside of my dark helmet. My breaths quick.

"What the hell." I gasp as I try to work out if I'm still flying or not, not having felt myself drop or fall. I frantically thrash around, then suddenly feel my feet touch ground. I stop and stand dead still, not knowing where I am. I tap the side of my helmet hoping for it to light up, but it never does.

I take a deep breath and move my hand down to the underside of my wrist. I press the small panel and soon feel it pop up. I turn it once before pressing it back into my suit and feel the nano-tech peel away and return to the watch.

I watch as my helmet melts away and I am met with a pair of green eyes. I stand completely still not sure if what I am seeing is real. The man in front of me dressed in gold and green leather. Looking like an elf with his jet black shoulder-length hair and silver dagger.

Then it hits me, I watch as he slowly smirks at me, and I slowly move my eyes to look at his slightly pale skin and the way the knife moves so precisely between his fingers.

" _Loki_." I whisper, and I watch as his smirk becomes a grin.

"Alex Green." He says back. His grin laced with mischief. "A pleasure." He continues, and I watch as he extends his hand.

I place my hand in his, going to shake it but instead he kisses it softly. Freaking me out slightly. I take back my hand and hold it behind my back with my other, scrubbing the place where he had kissed it with my other hand.

"Where am I." I ask looking around. Tunnels leading away from me in every which way. The ground concrete, the walls concrete, the ceiling concrete. It looks like I'm in a maze.

It looks like I'm in the sewers.

I look at my feet and see the ground wet. I then look up to match Loki's eyes. As I do I remember all that Dr Strange had told me and that is when the real fear sinks in.

"Don't be afraid, I am merely here to babysit you until I have orders otherwise." Loki States. I watch as he clicks his fingers and just like that, almost like Doctor Strange the scenery changes, only now we aren't in the sewers, we are in a throne room.

Light bounces off of everything, gold plated statues and tiles, pillars and marble floors leading up to an enormous thrown, gold seeming to leak from it. I then see Loki sitting in it, one foot on his knee in his lap as he sits slouched on the thrown. His silver daggers floating between his fingers.

I spin around and look behind me to an exit, trees and a sky opening up through the largest set of doors I have ever seen.

I turn away from Loki and race towards the door. Reaching for my earpiece and tapping it. I tap over and over, No Grayson or any sign of response coming back to me. I sigh and sprint harder for the door. Glancing back to look for Loki.

I turn back around and before I can see what's in my way, I run face first into what feels like a wall. I fall back and wince as I grab my face and squeeze my eyes shut. The pain shooting up my noise and across my face. I open my eyes and see the hall I was in just seconds ago drained from colour. The golds and yellows now replaced with sand.

I remove my hand from my face and look to see blood running down my wrist, my palm covered in my own blood. I wipe my noise feeling it running onto my lip and into my mouth, I cup my dace trying to stop my lip from trembling.

"That doesn't look too good." Says a voice and I look up to see Loki standing above me, looking down on me. I crawl back in the sand, but find I just sink into it, sand sticking to my bloody palms.

I look around desperately but see nothing but rising and falling dunes. I glance back up to Loki looking down at me with a sad smile and wipe my face again, more blood smearing across my cheeks as I try not to cry from the pain.

"What do you want." I manage to say before spitting out blood from my noise. I watch as he kneels down close to my face and whispers in my ear. The sand dunes disappearing as I now sit in an empty Times Square. Not a car or person in sight.

"The question you should be asking is. What do you want?"

His voice echoes around me and I get to my feet, whipping the sand and blood on my jeans and t-shirt as I look around me. Each screen that I remembered advertising Coco-Cola or Starbucks now covered in Loki's mocking face. Taunting me with his smile.

 _ **FAVORITE - COMMENT**_


	31. Chapter 30 - Answers

**Tony Stark**

Walking down the hall, Tony's head is a mess. To say the least he is worried sick, after hearing all that news from Fury and Thor about Loki. The feeling in his gut saying that something is wrong with Alex is consuming him.

"Mr Stark-" Peter goes to say, tailing Tony around the complex as he searches for Fury or at least Thor.

"Not now Parker." Tony says raising his hand and walking through a set of doors, opening up into a large hanger making Peter stop in awe to watch a jet take off.

"Romanoff." Tony shouts as he walks up to one of the jets. "Where's Point Break?" He asks trying to sound light hearted. Just as he mentions Thor, out comes the god of thunder from the cockpit of the plane.

"Stark." Thor greets, walking up to Tony. Nat watching the two closely.

"Your brother, do you have anymore _inklings_ about where he could be?" Tony asks suspecting that if anything has happened to Alex, Loki could be involved.

"Tony the odds of him being alive-" Natasha goes to say before trailing off while looking behind Tony.

Tony looking over his shoulder spots Steve walking into the hanger, suit and all. "Well I be damned." Mutters Tony as they all wait for Steve to walk up to them.

"We have a lead." Says Steve handing Tony a piece of paper. Tony however steps away from the piece of paper and looks away. Never a fan of being handed things. Instead Steve gives the piece of paper to Nat who reads out the address on the piece of paper.

"177A Bleecker Street, New York City." She says, triggering Tony's memory. Having read through all the information taken from the machines in the room Peter was locked in. Most of it on Alex herself, but another large part of it on the Mystic Arts.

Among the information that address, with the occupant being Doctor Stephen Strange.

"We leave now." Says Steve walking onto the jet, followed by Nat, then Thor. Tony looking to the jet and then around at the hanger itself, and the empty space next to him, where Alex would stand usually.

Taking one last glance at the base he steps onto the jet and buckles himself into a seat. They could drop him by the tower on the way to Doctor Strange and he could grab his suit. But just before take off for a puffed out Bruce and excited Peter, appear jogging up the runway to board. A direct order from Nick Fury to include the two in the search for Alex Green.

 **Alex Green's POV**

I look around and see Loki's face everywhere, blood still running down my face and dripping onto my shirt as his face mocks me in bright colours.

I look to all the empty streets but decide not to make another run for it, considering how broken my noise feels. "What do you want with me?" I yell looking at the hundreds of grinning faces.

"Wrong question." He replies and I feel my gut drop inside me. I watch as he laughs at me on the screens before the bright lights of Times Square turn into a blue sky. Before I have time to even register where I am, I fall into water. A lot of it.

I gasp and reach the surface, the water stinging my eyes as I splash around. I look around me and see nothing but the deep blue mass. I'm in the middle of the ocean, and there is no way I can touch the bottom.

I keep myself afloat as I look around for Loki, but see nothing in sight accept blue, deep, dense blue all around me. The panic of the situation slowly seeps in and I am now faced with the realization that Loki might have just left me here to die.

Drown just like my mother.

"Loki!" I shout, my head going under for a split second while I shout his name. My jeans and Shoes acting like bricks as I try to stay afloat. I then imagine what happened to my mother, the thoughts running wild in my head while I gasp for air, trying not to sink.

But it's when I feel something brush past my leg that I really start to panic. The thought of not being alone out here scaring me more that anything else. I watch as the ocean rises slightly to my left and a fin cuts the surface.

You have got to be kidding me.

My eyes widen and I slowly swim backwards, my gasps now desperate and shallow as I try to swim away. I kick and splash at the approaching fin but it doesn't stop, it keeps coming closer and closer. My noise still spilling blood and myself now too scared to cry.

"No. No." I gasp as I turn and swim away. What does this maniac want.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY MOM!" I scream, thrashing around in the water frantically. "I want to know what happened." I stutter, getting tired of swimming. But that doesn't stop me, I keep moving. I look behind me and watch as the fin slows, and then descends under the water, making myself kick my legs and splash my arms harder. Hoping to scare the beast away from under me.

"That wasn't so hard. Was it?" Says that mocking voice, seeming to leak from the sky. I look around me, searching for those wicked green eyes but see nothing but blue. I then feel the water change. The normal stillness of it seeming to tilt, like the waves and water are pulling me towards something.

I feel it push me to the side and I look ahead to see it drop, like a waterfall, hundreds of millions of tonnes of water dropping off what seems like the edge of the world. The ocean seeming to cease existence. I turn around and try to fight against the current, using all my strength to not fall off the edge. But no matter what I do, it pulls and pulls. The edge drawing nearer and nearer each time. The sound of the water falling burning in my ears. And then, like a switch, just as I am about to fall over the edge, choking on water and blood. Everything stops.

Everything is black.

I stand up, soaked in water, my clothes dripping as I search for my hand in front of me, only to see nothing, my feet gone, my chest gone . I stand there frozen, all of Loki's tricks making my head spin.

But then just as I start to panic again, thinking I died when I fell off that edge, that this is now hell taunting me for all those times I swore, stole the fruit from market stalls or littered. Just as I start to think that my life may be over. There in the far distance, almost too far to tell, stands Mark. And facing him, a woman with long brown hair. A red and black flannel covering her shoulders, her jeans cuffed at the ends and her boots a light brown.

Mom.

I walk up to the figures but only so far before I walk into something, like a barrier. My hands seeming to hit nothing as I bound on the wall. A light moving around my Mother and Mark, lighting them in the pitch black.

"Why am I here Mark." I hear my mother say. "It's been months." She says folding her arms in front of her chest.

"Alex, I need her." Mark says, his eyes black.

"You what?" My mother asks, looking to mark, his jeans and boots covered in mud. More than I remember there ever being.

"We know how valuable she is." Mark says, his expression completely blank.

"She is valuable to no one but me, you know how hard I have tried to keep her safe. Stark would have forgotten about her by now." My mom replies. As she does the space around them expands, the ground they are standing on concrete, and the space next to them water. Like a spot light on a singer that eventually pans out, showing the rest of the stage.

It's the Hudson River, 28th of August 2015. The night my mother was murdered.

 **FAVORITE - COMMENT**

 _ **Should I write more? Comment if your enjoying the story so far and if you want me to continue :) Also I genuinely hope you all have a very Merry Christmas, where ever you are.**_

 _ **Thanks,**_

 _ **-RFRC-**_


	32. Chapter 31 - Answers pt 2

**TRIGGER WARNING: Some readers may find this chapter slightly disturbing, please read with caution.**

 **Tony Stark**

As Tony's feet touch the ground and his stride widens as he finds his way inside Stark Tower, that feeling inside him pulls at his organs and heart. Using them as boxing bags as he walks up the glass stair case into his lab.

"Friday, bring out Mark 50." Tony says walking into the lab. The lab he did leave spotless but has since been trashed by his robots, giving them a self awareness like an AI was one thing Tony only regretted some of the time.

"I would not recommend using the suit yet sir." Says Friday, the round disk in the middle of the workshop opening up and a suit entering, eyes glowing and coming to life in front of Tony.

"And why is that." Tony asks, seeing his own Nano-Tech suit come to life in front of him. Months of work put into the suit. But himself not having enough heart to tell Alex that he had in fact perfected other models of her suit before her. The glove he carried in his watch only the beginning.

"After watching Miss Alex's test flight-" Friday goes to say. But Tony already has other ideas, walking up to the suit and watching as it collapses in on itself, the Nano-Tech transforming into clothing. A set of pants and a jacket.

"Prep the launch protocols, and a location on Captain America." Says Tony slipping off his shirt and pulling on the hoodie, sliding his hands in and out of the pockets, liking the material.

"The Jet is traveling towards Philadelphia." Friday Responds, prepping flight and fighting patterns for the Mark 50.

"Alex's Location is still traveling across the globe." Friday comments, as Tony pulls on the pants of the tracksuit set. The fabric soft with orange lines and small squares of grey lining the outside.

"Look for a pattern." Tony says, walking out of the lab and onto the top of Stark Tower, the slight breeze rolling through his hair and across his face. The smell of New York crisp in the air.

"It seems she's traveling clockwise across the planet, she just appeared in China… Now India." Tony hears Friday through his ear piece.

"It must be Loki." Mumbles Tony. "Magic." He whispers slowly.

"Friday do a scan of satellites outside the atmosphere, I want all satellites on record accounted for, any objects unidentified, make a list." Tony says pulling on the strings tucked inside the sleeves of his jacket, activating his suit.

The Nano-Tech building up and around his body, the small pieces of tech clamping and building together to form the Mark 50. "Call Rogers." Tony says and soon he sees a dial on his screen, Steve's face appearing as the call rings.

"Tony." Steve answers and Tony can sense the stress in his voice as his thrusters activate and he leaves the top of Stark Tower.

"I have Friday scanning the atmosphere above earth, I have a feeling they're in space." Tony rambles, flying across New York and towards the jet Steve and the rest of the Avengers are on.

"Banner is convinced of that as well." Steve says through the call, making Tony smirk slightly, knowing too well him and Banner think alike.

"Tony, Hello?" Bruce's voice floods over the call.

"I know its been a while Bruce, but we might need you to get green and ugly." Tony says passing over a rail way bridge, seeing the jet up ahead.

"That's the thing." Banner continues. "I think that sedative we used the other day, didn't only put me to sleep, but the hulk as well." Banner says slowly, Tony imagining him with his hands rubbing together tightly.

"That was the point." Tony answers, the injection meant to put the Hulk inside Banner asleep.

"He isn't waking up Tony…" Banner says next, the whole Jet seeming to go quiet.

Tony's mind blurs as he approaches the jet. "Sir, I have two unidentified objects orbiting earth." Friday says overriding the call. Tony's mind now more focused on other things.

"Location." Tony says. Twisting under the jet and slowing down, tapping on the back, the door opening long enough for him to step inside. The others either strapped into seats or gathered around Natasha at the cockpit.

"One object is just above Russia-" Says Friday but Tony knows that isn't Alex.

"And the other…" Tony says raising a finger at Peter, the keen teen about to speak.

"Directly above you now." Finishes Friday, Tony looking up at the metal roof of the jet. He looks around and locks eyes with almost everyone. Banner looking especially stressed moving over to his seat and strapping himself in. Peter however seeming to vibrate in his seat, filled with energy.

"Do we have a location Stark?" Asks Natasha, peering behind her at Tony, his suit still on, the eyes glowing straight at her.

"Straight up." Tony says, the suit and helmet making his voice seeming cold.

 **Alex Green's POV**

"Why are you showing me this." I whisper as I watch the exchange between Mark and my Mother.

My eyes lock on the back of my Mothers head, not wanting to leave. I haven't even seen her face yet and I feel as through I have seen enough. I don't want to see this, I know what happens next. I don't know if I can see that.

I wipe my noise again, a stabbing pain running up my face as I touch my broken noise.

"He wants her." Mark says next and I take my hand away from the barrier.

"Who is _He_?" My mother replies, squeezing the upper part of her arm, I remember her doing that several times when she was nervous.

"Give her to me Isabelle." Mark says this time, taking a step towards my mother, my body shivering at the thought of him touching her.

"Tell me what is going on. I have known you forever Mark, this isn't like you." She says, going to reach out to touch his fore arm. But as I watch her do so, she flinches back and looks to her hand. "Your so cold, what's going on?" Her voice seeming to change tone.

"He knows the past, the present and the future." Mark says looking into my mothers warm eyes with his cold ones. "His future is compromised by Stark, Alex is the answer to changing his future." Mark says blankly.

"How is my daughter any part of this. Tony doesn't want anything to do with Alex." My mom argues, her arms dropping from her chest to become fists at her sides. She never once got that mad at me.

"She may not be now, but the future always surprises us." Mark says, and before me or my mother could have ever known, Marks hands are around her neck, pinning her up against the wall to their left. The Hudson to their right, a small drop into the water.

His hands clasped around her neck as she is lifted into the air against the brick wall. I slam my hands against the glass, again and again.

"MOM, NO MOM STOP IT. NO." I scream over and over again, my voice breaking as I watch her legs kick and her nails claw at Marks hands. Her faces turning a wicked shade of red before becoming pale.

"MOM, MOM!" I shout again and again. Watching as her hands try to claw at Marks face, her feet kicking frantically. Her face struggling for breath, her eyes begging for Mark to stop. Fear dripping from her very soul.

Then her eyes bloodshot and red, close, and her head slumps back against the wall.

I slam on the barrier again and again. Over and over. Feeling as if my hands will break, again my fist hit the invisible wall. My palms and fingers red and raw. Until it gives way. For a second I don't know what to do, my feet stand still. But then I run, towards them as I watch Mark carry her limp body by her neck, over to the river. Her lifeless form meaning nothing to Mark as he throws her in. Her body hitting the water with a splash, ringing in my ears.

"No, stop. Let her go!" I shout as I watch Mark drop her body into the water. My voice weak from the screaming before.

I soon look down and see my feet hit the concrete and I stop looking to Mark, walking off without a second glance back at my dead mother. I then see my Mom, her body slowly sinking into the Hudson. Without a second thought I dive in, the ice cold water seeping into my very bones.

I swim towards her, but as I do, she only sinks twice as fast. I kick and kick, my lungs about to explode as I dive deeper and deeper trying to catch her hand, leg, anything.

But as I do, as I snag her hand in between my fingers, her hand and her freshly painted nails change.

Loki.

His haunting face laughs back at me as my mother shape shifts into the god of mischief. I withdraw my hand and sink motionless, the shock settling in. I feel my breath catch in my throat and try to swim to the surface. But I never break the water.

"Sad." I hear Loki say, as I kick and frantically swim.

"Such pretty eyes." I hear him say as he swims effortlessly beside me, the current almost helping him reach the surface.

"I really don't want to kill you." Loki says next, making me shiver.

"But like mother like daughter. Soon you will perish." He laughs, fading away into the water as I feel my lungs tighten and my eyes start to sting. My throat aches and my eyes close, the tightening in my chest fades and the ice cold water consumes me.

The thought of my mother drowning infused in my brain.

But then with that thought comes another. Tony. My father.

I open my eyes and instead of seeing water, I see metal. My lungs are full of air and my clothes not wet. My noise, clear of pain. But as quickly as I see it, it disappears and the reality of being underwater and drowning returns.

My chests tightens again and my eyes return to being fogged by the water. But I am not panicked, more confused. That place I was just in, it felt so real. Unlike any dream I've had.

I look around now, trying to ignore the ache in my chest. Everything seems foggy, but not by the water. Like you are in a dream and you can nearly see, but not quite. Like your eyes are only half open.

I think back to that black room, where I watched my mother die. The ocean I was dropped into, Times Square, the sewers and the throne room. I was panicked, so obsessed with escaping that I didn't even take in my surroundings properly.

I concentrate on calming myself down, I focus on Tony, feeling so proud of myself when I watched him look at awe at my suit, feeling free when I flew on his back to Stark Towers that first night. Feeling his arms wrapped around me tight when I discovered my mothers file. Working in the lab with him and Bruce. The small gestures like the pats on the head or back.

I open my eyes to see the metal room I saw only moments before. I look around me, compartments and control panels cover the walls, pipes and vents seeming to leak from the walls and technology I have never seen before displayed on floating screens much like earths holograms.

I then look to my hands and legs, I'm floating.

A blue orb surrounds me, like a bubble and I rest in the middle. My limbs and arms floating. I spin myself around, my body seeming to rest in zero gravity, and as I do I find myself gazing out a window. Revealing the earths blue and green colours. I am not on earth anymore, I'm in space.

"You Midgardian's never cease to surprise me."

I spin myself around to see Loki, resting up against a wall. His silver dagger rested on the tip of his finger, the point not piercing his skin, perfectly balanced. I reach up to my face, remembering my noise but find no blood. I look to my clothes and find them dry.

It was all a game.

"Let me go Loki." I say, floating in the blue orb. My shoes already loose from before threatening to slip off, myself never tying the laces.

"Oh, but where just getting started." He says, I watch as an evil grin slides across Loki's face, and the dagger he held in his hand before, flies towards me.

 **FAVORITE - COMMENT**

 ** _I'm going to start posting longer chapters but one at a time. This one was fairly long so expect more of the same. Should I continue to chapter 40? Let me know if you want me to continue. I hope your New Years was a blast, best wishes to you all this new year. :)_**

 ** _-RFRC-_**


	33. Chapter 32 - Thanos

**Tony Stark**

Tony's helmet retracts back into his suit and it seems like every eye in that small jet is locked on him.

"Up?" Natasha questions, herself looking up at the jet's roof for only a second.

"Alex is orbiting around earth." Tony continues walking over to Peter. "Where making one last stop. Just land right here." Tony gestures as he picks Peter up by the arm. "Come on Pete." He says, changing the conversation quickly.

"What no, Mr Stark I can handle myself-" Peter goes to say but he never had a chance. Deep down Tony not wanting anything to happen to Peter. Knowing he wouldn't be able to live with himself if it were.

The jet lands and the door opens into the middle of a busy street somewhere in the outskirts of New York. Peter walked out of the jet like a toddler by Tony and instructed to go home.

"Mr Stark please, let me prove myself!" Peter says making one last effort to board the jet.

"Peter, I need you to stay here and defend New York." Tony says lying. But it pays off as Peter beams up at him with a smile that could melt hearts.

"Ok! I'll go patrol the city, should I call if-" Peter goes to say but is cut off by the roar of the jets engine.

"Yup sure thing Parker." Tony says giving Peter a small wave and boarding the jet to meet the others. As the doors close instead of taking off Steve signals Natasha to cut the engine, leaving them sitting in the middle of a street.

"Before we leave I need to hear a plan Stark, because last I heard we were leaving for 177A Bleecker-." Steve says looking around but Tony's change of mind and desperation to get to Alex become more important.

"We don't need the wizard." Tony cuts in quickly. Looking to Bruce with a quick smile before looking back to Cap.

"Wait a second Stark-." Steve goes to say but yet again is interrupted, not by Tony, but instead Natasha.

"If you girls would stop fighting, we have to make another stop a few clicks from here." She says crossing her arms over her chest, standing up from the pilot seat. Her red hear falling curled from her shoulders.

"Who are we stopping for now?" Bruce asks next, still completely freaked out and nervous.

"I got a message from an old friend but didn't want to say anything until it was confirmed." She says looking to Tony.

"What are you saying." Tony says, if he were wearing glasses, he would lower them to look at her more clearly. If he thought his father's hand writing was hard to read, it would read as easily as computer code compared to this Russian Spy.

"Clint Barton is officially reinstated." Natasha says with a small smile, stepping back into her seat and starting the engine of the jet. "He's waiting for a mission."

 **Alex Greens POV**

I flinch as Loki's knife stops at my throat, tucking itself right under my chin.

I lock eyes with him from across the room, and I watch as he stands up from the wall and walks towards me. Seeing him this close and not having that slight fogginess from the visions, I can see the bags under his eyes and the paleness of his skin.

This is not a god.

This is a broken man.

"Kill me." I mock, and I watch as he smirks, and the knife presses against my skin. But I know deep down he won't kill me. If he and this Titan Thanos really need me, they won't kill me. Yet.

"I have never seen a Midgardian snap out of an enchantment that strong. You have surprising strength. It won't get you far." He says, the words falling from his mouth like bile.

I now sit with my legs crossed in my lap, floating in the blue ball. "Whatever you say." I mutter. Loki's eyes snapping up to match mine in challenge.

"Do not test me child." He sneers, it almost makes me laugh. I never expected Loki, the god of magic and mischief to be this scrawny and weak. I imagined him to be a small fellow obviously, from the pictures in the book I read he was small. But this, this is a new type of small, for a god of course. The guy is still at least seven foot. I just expected him to be more.

I feel the knife press harder into the skin under my chin and I carefully reach out and touch the knife with the tip of my finger. The leather strapped handle smooth. I clasp my hand around it daringly and look to Loki.

I go to pull it away from my neck but it never budges.

Loki laughs at me as I let go and flick the silver blade. The well looked after dagger reflecting light along the sharpened blade. I sigh and lie back in the bubble, seeming weightless and liking the feeling of floating of effortlessly.

But suddenly, as soon as I start to appreciate the lightness of my bones and muscles it is gone. The bubble disappears from around me and I fall to the floor, flat on my back. I wince and roll over, getting to my feet and letting out a cough. The clang i made when I landed still echoing around the room.

"Try to escape, and I will kill you." Loki says without flinching, the dagger moving away from my neck and then returning to Loki's hand.

I look up to hear a sound and see the metal I though where walls retract , revealing a set of doors and a hallway. I walk over and peer around the corner not sure where to go. But I soon find that I am not to walk to where I am going alone. Two guards I presume where stationed outside my cell door are now walking down to the left, towards what I can only presume is my destination. I follow them glancing behind me to see Loki and his dagger floating in the air behind me.

We walk hall after hall, passing many other rooms that can only presume hold prisoners like myself. It is many steps before I see the first window. I glance and see earth, looking so calm from this far away. But with each window, I grow more and more uneasy, most of the window being filled up with what I can only presume is the ship I am on, the dark metal blending in with space itself.

Soon we reach a set of double doors, if I had known better, I would say they were made from concrete. But concrete on a space ship wouldn't make any sense. So, I watch as those concrete doors levitate off the ground, and then silently part away from each other, before dropping with a low, earth thud to the ground again.

I watch as the guards leave, and I am met with the biggest window I have ever seen. Earth fills the entirety of it, swirling clouds covering most of the globe.

"Alex Green." Says a low voice, and I look around me to find Loki kneeling.

I snap my head back around and see a figure standing in front of the large window, his skin.

Purple.

"You know me?" I question, staying put. Slightly transfixed on the window and earth, seeing nothing like it in my life.

But as I look at that Brown, and that blue of the globe and earth, a small switch inside my head flicks. A small light bulb lighting in the back of my mind. I glance down to my wrist wanting to kick myself in the ass for not remembering my suit.

But there it is. My watch. In one piece sitting on my wrist, looking right back at me. The question as to how they got me out of the suit puzzles me, or why Grayson opened the suit is something I would have to look into another time.

But I have it. I have an Iron Man suit. I have a way of protecting myself.

"I know of everyone." Says the voice and my head snaps up to see him still standing with his back towards me. The man huge, at least eight foot.

"Who are you?" I ask, and look behind me to see Loki shiver. I then look back to the man standing in front of the window.

"I am Thanos." He says and Doctor Stranger's words spin in my mind as he laughs.

"And you…" He says gesturing to me. "Are merely a ant, under my boot." Thanos says, rubbing his thumb and pointer finger together. Like he is squishing a bug. I grab at my wrist and expect to feel my watch but as I do, the feeling disappears. I look down and find my wrist bare. I then hear foot steps behind me and there appears Loki. Walking up to Thanos, something dangling from his hand.

My watch.

 _ **FAVORITE - COMMENT**_


	34. Chapter 33 - New and Old Avengers

**Tony Stark**

Clint Barton, the son of a bitch Tony thinks to himself.

"How far?" Asks Bruce, now rubbing his hands aggressively as ever. Natasha looks down through the windshield not responding for a few seconds until they all look to see her heading for the roof of a nearby building.

"He should be, right… here." She finishes as she lands onto the building smoothly. The back door opening, and just like a movie scene where the hero comes to save the day, there stands Clint Barton.

"Hello everyone." He says with a small smile boarding the jet and taking a seat next to Banner. His quiver still on his back as he sits down and buckles himself in with his bow in his worn hands.

"Clint." Steve greets, giving him a curt nod. Clint salutes back and looks to banner hitting his leg next to him as a greeting.

"Where too?" Asks Clint, looking around the jet at his fellow avengers. "Also there was someone on the roo-" Clint goes to say but Tony cuts him off not caring about what he thinks is the jet.

"Straight up Romanoff." Tony instructs, and they all watch as Natasha starts the jets engine and pulls up so hard Bruce fears she may break the jet itself.

"I don't think your Midgardian rocket ships where designed for space travel." Thor comments as the jet begins to shake slightly, the Avengers soon to break the atmosphere.

"I designed this thing myself, it can withstand more than some zero gravity." Tony says proudly, smacking the side of the ship with his armored hand, the clang making Bruce jump in his seat, scared to death.

"Let's hope." Natasha mutters to herself. Steve overhearing and chuckling at her comment as they soar higher and higher into the sky.

They all stand in silence and as they do Thor starts to glow, but as soon as it begins it ends. He then sits fitted in his Asgardian clothing. His umbrella that sat in his lap only moments before now Mjöllnir seeming to hum with power as the god grips its leather handle.

"Since when where you able to do that?" Asks Clint, looking Thor up and down as he smiles at him. The first smile the god of thunder had shared in a long time.

"A dear friend on Asgard gave me this ring, it gives me the ability to change appearances." Thor says spinning the ring that sits on his index finger. The solid silver ring marked with an accident symbol not even Thor could recognize.

"Hey Tony-" Clint goes to say pointing to the ring but Tony already knows the question before it has even left Clint's lips.

"No chance Negolas." Tony says, looking straight ahead at the windshield, as they continue to rise higher and higher. The clouds around them beginning to fade and the blue of their familiar sky turning to black.

Soon they break earths atmosphere and venture into space. The jet built by Tony's design holding out, the Avengers still breathing and Banner trying to stay as calm as possible. Tony's mind however wasn't holding out so well, he knew something was wrong, he could sense it. The guilt building up inside him from not looking after Alex was seeming to eat him alive, consuming him.

"Where too now?" Asks Steve turning away from the windshield and walking over to Tony. "You do know where-"

"Steve." Natasha says quietly and everyone seems to turn and look.

In front of them, floating in space sits the biggest rocket ship Thor had ever seen. He knows Loki's poetic self would say it consumed the stars, but he knew he would be wrong. This ship seemed to consume the sun itself. Darker than night. The ship reeked death.

Tony stood silent, the thought of having his daughter trapped somewhere inside that think making his bones freeze. His insides squeeze together and his eyes water.

"Incoming call from Peter Parker." Friday alerts Tony. Tony rolls his eyes and mutters for Friday to decline. But mere seconds later another call rings in Tony's ear forcing him to open his helmet and answer.

"Peter I thought I told you-"

"Mr Stark can you please open the doors." Peter says slightly out of breath. Tony stops and looks around and then to the black roof of the jet.

"Clint what did you say before we took off." Tony asks looking for the location of Peters suit on the inside of his helmet, Friday working frantically to get a location.

"Hello Everyone?" Clint questions looking around at everyone confused.

"No the other thing." Tony scrambles, the tracker on Peter's suit saying he is at home, in queens. But that can't be Tony thinks looking around at the Avengers.

"Oh." Clint says laughing. "I thought I saw someone on the roof when we took off."

That sentence almost made Tony's heart stop right then and there.

Everyone watches as Tony scrambles for the emergency lever to open the back door. "Hold your breath." Tony mutters as the door opens into space, the vacuum nearly sending Steve into space. They all seem to hang on as Tony disappears, out into the stars. Steve looking to Thor who has now stood up and held on with only one arm, compared to Steve barley clinging on as his legs dangle out into space. Banner on the verge of passing out next to a smiling Clint seeming to have the time of his life.

Seconds later there appears Tony, clinging to something. As Tony enters the jet the Avengers then only do they all realize that the 'something' is actually a someone.

"Hey guys!" Gasps Peter getting to his feet after falling from Tony's arms. Tony Closing the door takes off his helmet and looks around at the rest of the Avengers. Obviously furious.

"Young Peter." Thor goes to say but is soon sent a deadly death stare by Tony, as the same for the rest of the group.

"Your grounded." Tony states moving Peter over to one of the chairs and strapping him in himself. Peter struggling against the puny restraints.

"But Mr Stark I just wanted to help-" Peter tries to argue but he should have know he wouldn't have had any hope form the start. Tony secretly caring too much for the kid to let him come on this mission, let alone into space.

"No Parker. No buts. I may not be coming back from this thing alive. Many of us may not be. We went into this knowing that." Tony says on the verge of yelling. Knowing that without Karen and Peters new upgraded suit, he would have perished as soon as they reached cloud level.

"Well…" Mutters Clint, but is soon told to shut it by Banner who gives him a mean elbow to the ribs. Tony sighs and runs his hand through his hair looking to Cap with worried eyes. Alex and now Peter, was this what normal parenting was like he thought, ready to punch this Thanos guy in the face.

Peter now with his buckle off ready to stand waits patiently in the seat. "Stand up." Tony says and Peter does as he is told, standing up in the motionless jet, now in stealth mode thanks to Natasha.

"You Peter Parker, are now..." Tony goes to say tapping both of Peter's shoulders like the queen would a soon to be knight. "…An Avenger." He finishes looking to Cap and shrugging helplessly. Not knowing what else to do.

"Now Miss Romanoff, if you wouldn't mind steering us closer to that ship." Tony says, trying to ignore Peter's ridiculously big smile and Caps look of remorse.

Both of them knowing the real reason why Tony made Peter an Avenger, knowing that Peter Parker, or any of them may not make it back from this alive.

 _ **FAVORITE - COMMENT**_

 _ **(Btw going back to normal Chapter lengths)**_


	35. Chapter 34 - Spark

**Alex Green's POV**

As I look to Thanos a shiver runs down my spine. His mere presence makes me nervous.

I glance down at my wrist and then back at Thanos, and my heart races. My watch I saw only mere seconds ago. Gone. Vanished from my wrist. I look around me, searching for it. Maybe it fell off my wrist?

"Looking for this?" I look up and see not Thanos, but Loki.

Another trick. The large room with the window overlooking earth gone.

I'm back in my cell. And Loki is looking back at me, his devilish smile staring back at me. In his hand dangling in front of me is my watch, the leather strap clasped between his pale fingers. I knew me forgetting a thing like my watch would be too good to be true. Another trick, his toying with my mind frustrating me beyond belief.

"Give that back." I sneer, slamming my hands on the bubble, my shoe now threatening to slip off from the sudden movement.

"I haven't seen Asgardian technology like this since my attack on New York. I believe your father is in the possession of something familiar." He says looking closer at the watch. "Then again, we have sorcery instead metal suits." He spits, his other palm opening up and a flame igniting from the center. The orange and red flame emitting heat, enough to make my cheeks burn through the force field of the bubble.

"That's mine." I say, angry with myself by being fooled by Loki yet again.

"It only took me a few seconds to work out how to get you out of that ridiculous suit of armor." He sighs waltzing around the small room. "After I stopped you from plummeting to your death of course." He says, stopping and clenching my watch in his hand.

"Your father obviously doesn't teach you much if you can't even protect your mind from a simple spell-"

"GIVE ME BACK MY WATCH!" I scream, slamming my hands over and over on the wall of the bubble. That fucker. I'll skin him alive.

"No manners." He mumbles taking my watch and flicking his fingers. It now sits stranded in mid-air, taunting me just outside my reach of the bubble. As I watch Loki stroll out of my cell, and walk down the hall. Seeming to not have a care in the world.

 **Tony Stark**

As the Avengers approach the ship the thought of Alex being hurt, or worse dead seems to float in everyone's minds. Tony's heart aches as they examine the outside of the ship, the whole thing seeming to be made out of an organic substance, like rock or a planet almost.

"What do we do…?" Whispers Peter, but loud enough for everyone to hear. Thor looking straight ahead at the ship, even him seeming worried at its appearance.

"We could find a loading bay, a place to land." Suggests Natasha, looking back at her fellow team mates.

"To risky, that would be guarded." Adds Steve, picking up his shield from the ground and placing it on his back, ready.

"Why don't we blast a hole in the side then fly right in." Clint suggests, pointing to the spot right outside the ship.

Everyone looks to him surprised, Clint not speaking much. Always observing.

"It could work." Says Bruce. "That way we have the element of surprise." He continues.

"We don't even know if these guys need oxygen." Tony reminds everyone. Looking to Steve and Clint who don't have suits like his or Peter's.

"I'm willing to risk that." Says Steve looking to Tony, that look in his eye that Bucky would have said shines when the 'stupid' comes out in Steve Rogers.

They all stand silently, looking at one another. All their missions on earth seeming so simple up until now. Their many battles against Hydra, even themselves, now all account for nothing when faced with a being, with a titan feared as much as Thanos.

"We could enter through there." Thor suggests, pointing his hammer in the direction of the windscreen. There, a part of the ship moves, revealing an entrance, inside small ships and round balls, that Tony thinks are another type of space transport.

"Go." Tony says his helmet snapping over his face.

"Now!" He says again, and Natasha complies, the jet jolting forward and heading full speed for the hanger of the ship, just as other small ones emerge from it, cannons aimed at them. The Avengers ship, supposedly in stealth mode. They all brace ready as Natasha dodges several missiles.

"Clint, I would love some help right about now." Calls Nat, swerving around another jet, as Clint climbs into the co-pilot seat.

"On it." Clint mumbles, staggering past Bruce and climbing into the seat next to Nat, the jets own cannons in his hands now. They all watch as he fires several shots, all making contact with the small jets emerging from the space craft in front of them.

"Go in now." Clint mumbles, firing another several shots and watching as two more smaller jets swerve away. "Go in now Nat." Clint says again and with precision Natasha swerves around several jets and lands in the hanger bay of the large ship.

"Ok, everyone ready?" Tony asks looking around as the jet still slides through the floor of the hanger. "Right then." He says, Tony giving a salute to the rest of the Avengers. "Lets do this." And with that, the back doors of the jet open and Tony steps out backwards, flying straight up into the air and firing at anything that moves.

Peter wonders how Mr Stark, a middle-aged man with the coolest hair he's ever seen. Became to be so cool.

 **00**

The jet slides to a halt and it is as if they never stopped working as a team.

"Romanoff, I want you on the front line with me." Steve says before pointing to Peter.

"You need to stay behind me at all times, got it?" Steve states, looking to Peter with eyes of steel. Peter nods quickly and stands up straighter not sure if he should salute or just nod.

"Thor, I want you in the sky. Find us a way out of this hanger." Which Thor only replies too, with a nod.

"And Bruce." Steve finishes, Bruce looking up at Steve, his hands only shaking slightly. "Stay here. Prepare the ship for when we come back." Steve says giving him a small reassuring smile. Banner nods quickly and tucks himself behind the pilot seat. Thinking to himself why he didn't take up the offer of working at a small college just outside the city.

The metal doors leaving sparks along the ground after Tony left seeming to light that old spark inside all of their hearts. Today they would fight for the safety of earth and for Alex. But most importantly.

Themselves.

 _ **FAVORITE - COMMENT**_


	36. Chapter 35 - Rescue

**Tony Stark**

After mere seconds of flying Tony has fired what seems like hundreds of blasts at incoming enemies. The avengers had walked into an ant's nest, and they didn't even know it yet.

"Rogers, a little bit of back up please." Tony calls as he doubles back towards the jet and sees Romanoff and Steve running out into the hanger, followed by a confused Clint and bouncy Peter. Why couldn't that damn kid just stay home he thinks.

"Where on the ground." Steve says. Tony watching as he nails three of the weird space-human-ant-hybrid things with his shield. The aliens a weird cross between human and insect.

"Mr Stark Sir, what do I do." Tony hears from Peter as he blows up a cluster of the aliens. Tony wishes he could go after Alex himself, kill who ever is holding her captive, but without a way out of here, saving her would be worth nothing.

"I have a very special job for you Pete." Tony says slightly distracted as he flies through and under a wing of one of the alien ships, firing missile after missile at the aliens. "I want you to go find Alex." He finishes. Thinking if Peter can get in and out quickly, it will be faster getting out of this damn ship.

"Ok, on it." Peter says trying not to sound too excited as he runs towards the closest exit out of the hanger. A hall leading out of the hanger seeming to be unguarded for the time being as aliens flood from every other entrance.

"Are we sure about that?" Asks Steve questioning Tony's decision about Peter.

"Have more faith." Replies Tony, landing next to Steve on the hanger floor and killing three more aliens that come their way. Clint seeming to have improved on his reload skills, firing twice as many arrows as Tony remembers possible.

Thor above them, thunder seeming to appear from nowhere as his hammer strikes clusters of the aliens all at once. His brother Loki remaining in the back of his mind.

 **Alex Green's POV**

"Let me out!" I scream, my hands banging over and over again on the bubble and my voice eventually becoming horse. I sigh and slouch back in the zero gravity, my back having nothing to lean on, which just sends me into a never-ending back flip.

I close my eyes and try not to dread my death as I think of all the things I would say to Tony if he were here now. How I'm so thankful that he didn't send me away to that horrible boarding school. How even though I know I annoy him most of the time and I'm sure that I'm a burden, that deep, deep down I'm sorry. That I know he probably never wanted a kid but ended up with me anyways.

How I'm sorry for making him worry, even if it were for just a second. How at my saddest times, I am thankful that he was there for me. To hold me when I was crying when I though the world itself was over. How I'm thankful for every single second of time we spent together.

How I secretly think Peter Parker, Spider-Man himself. Rumored to be Iron-Man's sidekick. Is actually really cute. I sigh and continue to flip into existence, my eyes closed and my arms and legs out wide, my shoe now on the brink of slipping off. But whats the point of day dreaming about boys, I may not even make it out of here to see my father again, the last of my family. Let alone get a boyfriend.

"Alex?"

My eyes shoot open at the sound of my name and I reach out to slide my hands along the sides of the bubble to slow me down. I stop and look to the door way.

"Peter?" I ask, looking at the Spider-Man suit. "Hey!" I say happy to see him. Slightly surprised as well. Remembering leaving him tied up in a control room.

I watch as he peels off his mask and looks at me with wide eyes smiling. "I can't believe I found you." He says walking over to the bubble and placing his hand up against it. I place my hand up against his and smile.

"Do you know how to pop this bubble?" He asks looking around the room.

"I think it may be a spell-" I say but my words are soon cut off by a small screech as I hit the ground, this time really landing on my back. All the air seems to leave my lungs and I stand there gasping slightly until Peter rushes over to help me too my feet. A leaver I hadn't seen before on the wall with no context to the bubble what so ever near it. But I guess that is the way to pop the bubble.

"Come on we have to go Mr Stark is waiting." He says pulling me up by my arm and slinging it over his shoulder like I'm injured.

I look around for my watch, the first thing coming to mind as I exit the bubble and see it still there, sitting in mid-air undisturbed. I reach for it but as I do it crumbles to pieces, the watch face smashed, the leather straps ripped and cut. The small pieces on the inside ripped apart.

There on the ground and in my hand lays the last pieces of my mother. Gone.

"Alex we have to go." Peter says pulling me away. "Now." He says more quietly.

I nod numb and let Peter pull me away. I stumble out of the room as my eyes linger on my watch, left on the floor of that lonely cell.

 **00**

We stumble down the hall and as we do I look to see several weird looking insect-hybrid-people strung up against the walls by webs I know Peter stuck them there with. I un-sling my arm from his shoulder and run beside him as he leads me back to the hopefully the rest of the Avengers.

We go to make another turn right when Peter stops and slides up against the wall. I stop and listen and look to him when I hear the footsteps coming up the hall. The sounds of several sets of legs running up the hallway.

"There has to be another way." I whisper, huddled up against Peter, our arms touching slightly.

"I don't know any other ways out." He says, covering his head again with his mask. I look around while Peter frets about the incoming ant people and nudge him in the shoulder after looking down all the possible hallways.

"What about up there." I say pointing to the ceiling.

"What the vents?!" He says half surprised. I nod quickly, and I watch as Peter weighs out his odds.

Before I know it, I am being lifted into the vents of an alien space ship by Peter Parker, and following him as we shuffle through the ceiling on our way to find everyone else. Guards can be heard running underneath us and the thought of them finding me makes my bones turn cold.

Every few minutes we stop and pear down through a vent, Peter seeming to be following the only path he knows out of here by following the hallways bellow us. I stop and look back every few seconds, paranoid where being followed, but my nerves really don't seem to kick in until an alarm fills my ears and makes me jump.

Sirens echoing down the hallways and bouncing off the walls of the vents. The sound is coming from everywhere, and I have no doubt that people all over the galaxy may be able to hear it.

"Peter." I say but he can't hear me over the echo of the alarm. "Peter!" I say again more loudly, and I watch as he glances behind and looks at me.

"What's up." He says, seeming stressed. I don't blame him.

"Do you know where your going?" I ask, looking behind me once more, my shoe now seconds from slipping off as we crawl through the ceiling.

"Yeah, it should be just around this corner-" He says but he stops mid-sentence and sits still in the middle of the vents. "Can you hear that?" He whispers, and I try to listen carefully over the alarm but it's no use. I wait patiently behind Peter until I see him lift one arm pointed in the direction of the vents in front of us, his web-shooter ready.

"If anything happens, run." He says. But before I can say anything Peter launches himself at something in front of us, screaming a battle cry like it might be his last.

"Hey guys." Groans someone ahead of us that is definitely not Peter Parker.

"Mr Hawkeye!" Peter exclaims, climbing off of the man with bow. His faces scrunched up in pain.

"You must be Alex." He says peeking around Peter and looking at me. "I'm Clint." He says, and I nod back. What the hell is he doing in the vents.

"Do you know the way out, I got lost a while ago." Peter says obviously forgetting that I'm here.

"What?!" I shout. Leaning myself up against the wall of the vent. How could this even happen.

"Everyone is in the hanger, I was coming after you." Hawkeye explains pointing at Peter, "You've definitely taken your time." He complains just barley turning himself around in the vents. "Follow me-"

But before he has time to finish his sentence, I guess not all air vents are built to hold three people, and the noise we make crashing from the ceiling to the ground, is barely covered up by the alarms. Peters scream even more high pitched than my own.

I get to my feet and look around for my shoe, I know I should have tied the laces earlier. I look around in the remnants of the air vent but have no time before Clint is grabbing my arm and pulling me along the halls of the ship.

I really loved that shoe.

 _ **FAVORITE - COMMENT**_


	37. Chapter 36 - Final Stand

**Tony Stark**

Alien after alien, hundreds now gather around Natasha, Steve, Tony and Thor. Banner still hidden safely away in the cockpit of the jet, seeming undisturbed by the aliens marching off to fight the Avengers.

"Where's Clint." Nat yells over the sound of Tony's lasers and Thor's lightening.

"I sent him after Peter." Steve says, smacking another Alien to the ground with his shield. Thor's hammer circling around the group and seeming to Knock an armies worth of aliens to the ground, but its no use. They just keep coming.

"On my way guys." Clint calls over the intercom, earpieces inside everyone's ears ringing with the sound of Clint's voice.

"Have you got Alex?" Stresses Tony, punching another alien away from Cap's back.

"Say Hi Alex." Clint says and sure enough in the background you can hear Alex calling out. "Hello everyone." She says. The sound of her voice making Tony feel better already.

"Banner, start the jet." Tony says. Charging his lasers inside his suit. "Everyone hit the ground!" Tony yells and sure enough everyone does. Lasers stream out from Tony's hands as hundreds of insect people hit the ground in all directions. All cooked from the inside out by the lasers heat.

Just then, like clockwork from the same entrance Peter ran into what seemed like a life time ago, runs out Clint, Peter and Alex. They sprint down the hanger. Jumping and leaping over cooked aliens as everyone runs towards them.

"Alex!" Tony calls and her face he would remember for the rest of his life. There she was, covered in muck and dust, her jeans and hoodie seeming stained and her hair a mess. With only one shoe on sprinting across a battle field. But her smile was something else. It was genuine, it was the same smile he remembered having all those years ago.

But just before she can make it to him, just before Tony can feel her in his arms, hold her tight. Promise nothing like this will ever happen again. The man Tony knew he couldn't leave without facing appears.

"Loki." Thor mutters, angry with his younger brother for doing all these horrible things, for kidnapping a child.

Loki is the definition of angry, he is the feeling himself. His face stone and his skin cold. He could kill with just a stare. And just as easy he scoops up Alex and holds his silver dagger to her throat. Sending Tony's mind into haywire, like a circuit board dropped in water.

"Did you really think it would be that easy?" Loki mocks, standing with a frightened Alex in his arms, her legs kicking and her arms clawing at him every chance she gets.

"Let her go." Shouts Tony serious. If Loki is the definition of angry, then Tony is the definition of furious.

"I will make this simple for you Stark." Loki says pressing the knife harder into Alex's skin, not hard enough to draw blood, but even the slightest more and it would slice her neck open. "You, for the girl." He says simply, giving the group one of his signature smiles.

"Fine. Done deal." Tony says stepping forward as his helmet retracts. "Now hand her over." He says offering his hands.

"Tony you can't." Steve says stepping forward. Steve's heart breaking for Alex and Tony, but mostly fearing his will break as well at the thought of Tony giving himself up. Not now, after all they have been through.

"Not now Rogers." Tony says not even glancing back.

And it was at that point, that everyone realised that Tony wasn't the selfish man the media and the rest of the world portrayed him as, he was caring and selfless. Even if he only let that side of him come out very rarely. It was there, and that was the Tony that Alex brought out in him.

"Brave sacrifice." Loki says, a pair of cuffs appearing in his hands, ones that not only bind your hands, but your feet and mouth as well. They look like a torture device. "You wouldn't mind." Says Loki, tossing the cuffs at Steve and gesturing to Tony.

Tony only nods and holds out his wrists to be cuffed, not taking off his suit however.

"Give us young Alex first." Thor says, walking up to his brother and facing him, the dagger still pressed against Alex's skin.

"I wouldn't do that brother." Loki threatens, clasping the dagger tighter. Thor sends a glare straight into this brothers' eyes. Alex seeing the lightening strike within Thor's blue pupils.

"Do as he says." Thor says, turning to face Steve and Tony. The rest of them merely watching not knowing what to do. Bruce watching from the entrance to the jet, the thrusters ready to take them home.

But behind the suspense and the fear running through everyone's veins, with a simple wink to Peter from Hawkeye, and his slow stealthy steps away from the group. A single arrow left and a motion to Peter. All hell was about to break loose.

By the time Steve has clamped the cuffs around Tony's wrists, his feet and mouth still to go, Clint has safely sneaked off behind Loki and hidden behind a pile of dead human-insect bodies. His last arrow aimed directly at Loki's head.

"Is everyone ready to run?" He whispers into the intercom in this earpiece, everyone surprised to hear Clint's voice but not being able to see him. But none of them flinch at the sound of his voice, none of them react. They all just make slight movements. Peter moves his hand side to side, pretending to have a nervous tick. Natasha taps her foot on the ground every few seconds and Steve rattles the chains of the cuffs while Tony coughs.

Clint's arrow launches itself into the air, aimed straight for Loki's head. But before it even comes into contact with his head, or merely disturbs his slick black hair. He grabs it, using now one arm to hold Alex and the knife against her neck, and his other to catch the long metal dart.

He then snaps it.

His glare moves into Clint's direction, but just as the arrow hits the ground, smoke leaks from the two broken ends. Filling the space around Alex and Loki.

"Now Peter." Clint yells and webs cover Loki's face and arm. Alex Biting his hand and pulling herself out of his grasp. But with webs around the gods ankles and Loki wanting to move, there would only be one outcome. Loki falls to the ground in a cloud of smoke, ripping himself free of the webs and racing after Alex.

Cap slamming his shield over and over onto the cuffs, finally weakening it enough for Tony to rip out of them.

But before Loki had a chance to teleport in front of Alex, and before Loki ever had a chance of grabbing her again. Thor's hammer was colliding with the gods small chest.

"Alex!" Tony shouts, as he watches her run out of the smoke and across the hanger with Natasha by her side. He flies over and scoops her up, holding her close to his chest as Natasha runs behind them followed by Steve, Peter and Clint.

"Don't you ever do that again." Tony whispers into Alex's ear as he holds her tight against his chest. "You promise me." He says holding her head in his hand.

"I promise." She says back, clinging to his chest as they land inside the jet, Bruce smacking away at all the controls.

"Are we all in?" He calls out as Clint runs into the jet and slumps himself down into one of the seats out of breath, while Peter runs in after him.

"What about Thor." Steve says, about to walk back out to find him.

"GO!" Thor yells, lightening appearing in the cloud of smoke from Clint's arrow. Tony nods to Bruce and pulls Steve back into the jet by his shoulder. As the god of thunder and the god of mischief battle it out.

But no pain from his brother could ever amount to the pain he knew Thanos would inflict on him, Loki knowing he failed and didn't deliver Tony Stark as promised.

"I'm so sorry." Alex says hugging her father, his suit not as stiff as she remembered.

"It's not your fault kid." Tony says hugging her back, holding her head hoping she wont cry as Bruce flies the jet out of the hanger and back towards earth.

 _ **FAVORITE - COMMENT**_


	38. Chapter 37 - Before Impact

**Alex Green's POV**

I now sit between Captain America and Spider-Man.

The two people I grew up watching on TV and dreaming about even seeing for just a second. Sitting next to me now, and the best thing about it is. I know them, and I've talked to them, and my father is Tony _fucking_ Stark.

Peter seems exhausted and I watch as his eyes threaten to close more than a few times as Bruce flies us out of range of the ship and back towards earth, Miss Romanoff in the co-pilot seat watching Bruce on the controls.

"Are you OK?" Steve asks looking down on me. I nod back with a yes, but I can still see the concern in his eyes. I then watch him glance to Tony who looks back at me, hes' standing. His feet moving every few seconds. I'm guessing he's too full of adrenaline, to possibly sit still in a seat.

"You should try and get some rest." Steve says gesturing to a now sleeping Peter, his mask laying in his lap and his head lent back against the wall of the jet. I nod back and close my eyes and breath out through my noise.

But I should have known that wouldn't be a good idea. Because just like all nightmares they come when you least expect them.

As soon as my eye lids close, and I stare at the darkness, the only thing that can possibly come to mind are my mothers eyes. Her bloodshot aching eyes as Mark held her by her neck and killed her. Her lifelong friend killed her.

I snap my eyes open and I must have fallen asleep in what seemed like those few seconds. Because when those eyes of mine open everyone's are on mine.

What did I say. Did I say something. Do something. Shit.

"Alex." Steve says placing his hand on my shoulder. I look up at Steve and then to Tony.

"Yeah." I say simply looking around at everyone else, Peter still fast asleep next to me, even Bruce and I lock eyes for a few seconds before he turns back to the windshield with Natasha.

Everyone looks around at each other and the thought that I did something, or said something while I was out is dawning on me. I go to say something but before I can Natasha is yelling at Bruce.

"What do you mean where out of fuel, how long did you keep the jet running?" Asks Natasha forcing Bruce out of the pilot seat.

"Only a few minutes…" Bruce says confused at her yelling.

"We don't have enough fuel to land, Tony you may need to get under us." Natasha says gesturing behind her for Clint to come join her in the co-pilot seat. Banner sitting himself down across from me.

"On it." Tony says releasing the back doors and slipping out. I feel the jet move slightly and I can tell Tony is underneath us, keeping the jet on course as we enter the earths atmosphere once again.

"I would hold on if I were you." Natasha says from the pilot seat. I look around me for something to hold onto when I feel Steve's arm sling around my shoulder and hold me tight as he grips a hand rail on the side.

"Hold on kid." He says and I do.

The ship seems to wobble and shake like where a marble in a can and I can't help but close my eyes and slide up against Steve. He reminds me of Tony. He's like a rock. A one-Hundred-year-old rock.

The shaking soon subsides, and I open my eyes and see clouds appear outside the windshield. Steve rubs my shoulder and I smile up at him.

"Doing alright down there Tony?" Asks Steve through his ear piece.

"Tell Romanoff that where gonna' have to make an emergency landing, my tanks a little low on fuel." Tony says through Steve's earpiece, just loud enough that I can barley hear him.

"Get that?" Steve asks and I look up to see Natasha flick some switches above her and press a yellow coloured button.

"Got it." Natasha replies, easing up on the joystick to her left.

I look next to me and are surprised to see Peter still fast asleep. I lean over and nudge him in the arm slightly. "Peter." I say first and wait for a reply. "Peter wake up!" I say slightly louder. I watch as his eyes snap open and he locks eyes with me.

"Hey Alex, what's up?" He says sleepily.

"Hold onto something." I say, Steve's arm still slung around me. Peter nods and I nod back and watch as he grabs hold of a bar next to him. I watch just outside as New York City comes into view, and those clouds that looked so white and fluffy before, turn grey. Rain pours down on the jet and I can feel the wind pushing the jet through the sky.

"We need an open space Tony." Natasha says, swerving to avoid an incoming passenger plane.

I get up from my seat and stand in the jet, holding on to the rails running across the roof. Where headed straight for the city, buildings poking up in every direction, getting through in one piece, will be impossible. It looks like a maze. Tony is almost out of fuel, and this jet has none. We can't make this. That's just simple math.

I look over at Clint and the dash board in front of him, a headset sitting on the panel. With my ear piece obviously gone, maybe I can talk to Tony through that. I stumble over to the dash and snatch up the headset. I have an idea, but its ridiculous, I should just go and sit back down.

I place it over my head and shake off a look I get from Clint and try not to look at Steve, knowing he will give me one of those confused disapproving glances. Or tell me to sit down before I fall over and knock myself out.

I tap the side of the headset and I feel it vibrate. "Miss Green." I hear Friday's voice come in over the headset and I smile stupidly, strangely happy to hear her voice.

"Friday, patch me in to Tony." I say, and I look ahead as Natasha tries her hardest to guide the jet steadier into the city.

"Patching you in." She says and I smile. I look down at my feet and imagine Tony bellow me, the literal weight of this jet on his shoulders. And the lives of all the people inside it.

"Slightly busy." Tony groans in over the call and I feel my heart race slightly.

"Tony."

"Alex." I hear him say. "Is something wrong." He asks but the words are stuck in my throat. I look around at the people inside the jet and the slight shake in my feet. That feeling in my stomach and then the thought of us all crashing, and the crash not killing just us, but others as well.

"Do you trust me." I say in the tense silence of the jet.

"Alex, this isn't the time." Tony says again, and I can tell he won't be able to hold on much longer.

I look around the jet. To Peter and Bruce, Steve sitting looking concerned at me. Natasha and Clint, all of them risking their lives to save me, so why shouldn't I do the same. "Friday, what is the fastest suit available for deployment in…" I pause and for a second, I almost look down at my wrist, expecting to see my watch. "Five seconds."

"That would be the Mark 5." Friday says.

I walk over to the button that releases the back door and try to ignore the yelling from everyone as I step closer to the edge of the jet. "Friday, deploy Mark 5." I say looking to Steve, about to get out of his seat, and Peter looking absolutely terrified as rain pours into the jet. "Catch me before I hit the ground."

And with that, I step out of the jet.

And start free falling.

Towards the fucking ground.

 _ **FAVORITE - COMMENT**_


	39. Chapter 38 - Touch Down

**Tony Stark**

Tony doesn't see Alex fall. He doesn't see her jump out of the jet and plummet towards the ground.

But he does feel something is wrong when the call goes silent for a few seconds, before it cuts back to Alex, Tony barely being able to hear her voice over the rain.

"Tony, I don't know if you can hear me. But you the best dad I could have ever asked for. Thank you for everything."

His mind is racing, his heart pounding, chest heaving. "Alex! What's going on?" He asks as he looks around him fearing the worst.

"I love you."

And then the call ends.

"Friday!" Tony says, but with his low battery and the rain, something must be going on. His screen flashes in and out and he knows he doesn't have much time left to land this Jet.

"Tony!" He hears faintly and he realizes Steve is on the call.

"Steve where's Alex." Tony says but the call cuts in and out. The only words Tony hearing coming through as crackling noises.

"I'm sorry Tony." And "It all happened so fast." Tony hearing only slightly over the the sound of the rain and the crack of lightening.

Tony grinds his hands up against the jet. "What are you telling me Rogers." Tony says his hands threatening to break the metal of the jet. "Rogers." Tony screams. His throat hurting as his thrusters threaten to give out.

But as his suit fails, because of him not trusting Friday. Because he knew he should have tested the suit beforehand. And as he plummets towards New York, the only though he has on his mind is Alex. His daughter.

And that he hopes he hasn't lost her for a second time.

 **Alex Green's POV**

Oh no.

"Friday." I yell, the rain hammering against my skin as I fall. I grab hold of the head set before it slips off and scream into it.

"FRIDAY." I yell before I feel the headset slip out of my hands.

Shit.

I open my eyes and watch as the city comes into view as I fall through the clouds. The spiky edges of the buildings coming towards me. I don't think I have ever wanted to scream so hard in my entire life. But the sound just doesn't want to come out.

But then I see it, something as small as a bird flying towards me from the ground,grey smoke trailing it. The Mark 5, streaming through the air towards me.

I smile and squint my eyes as I watch it come towards me, the pieces separating and coming through the air, closer and closer towards me. Until I feel the suit latch around my hand. I look down and see the red iron glove cover my fingers and wrist and look up just in time to see the leg and chest pieces fly towards me.

I brace and they nearly knock me out of the sky as they make contact with my clothes, the suit building around me as I near closer and closer to the ground. I then see it, the last piece. The helmet flying through the air. I reach out with one hand and catch it before it smacks into my face.

I place it on gently and the screen lights up. I smile and look above me, firing the thrusters.

"Thanks Friday." I say, searching for the jet in the air.

I look around in the clouds frantically, until I see it. The small trail of smoke left behind by the jet. I follow it with my eyes until I find it, the jet heading towards New York, at full speed. Tony barley visible underneath, his boosters and thrusters cutting in and out.

I speed towards him, the suit going much faster than mine could have ever gone.

"Friday run diagnostics on Tony's suit." I ask, flying towards him. The thrusters on this suit seeming to hum with power.

"It seems his suit, the Mark 50 was ill prepared for space travel and the re-entry into earth's atmosphere, his power at three percent and dropping." Friday says, a small replica of Tony's suit appearing on my screen.

"Ill Prepared?" I question, flying closer and closer.

"The Mark 50 is the first of its kind, with Nano-technology making up the entirety of the suit and the right test precautions not being taken, it could have been presumed-"

"Nano-Tech?" I question, that son of a bitch acted all surprised when I pulled out my nano-tech, but he has had a suit prepared and ready for test flights long before me. It Dawns on me then that he didn't want to take that moment away from me. It also realize that I might just have the best father around.

"Friday, faster." I say and sure enough the suits thrusters pulse and the suit travels even faster.

I weave through a cloud and come up beside the jet, I fly ahead slightly and appear by the windshield, the rain still beating down on me and the glass as I try too look inside and wave to Natasha and Clint. Steve standing up from his seat and looking at me with the slightest bit of shock. I wave at them all until dipping down under the jet, to see Tony with his hands clawed into the jets metal. Water hammering at out faces, making seeing nearly impossible.

I fly up next to him and tap his shoulder, I watch as the head moves stiffly, his suit almost dead. The glow in the eyes almost black.

"Mr Stark wants you to fire at him Miss Alex." Friday says and I pause looking at the screen.

"Do what?" I ask again, moving my arms up to support some of the jets weight.

"He needs his suit to recharge, it would be recommended for you to fire your blasters at him, so he can absorb the energy."

"Oh." I say taking one hand off the jet and aiming it at the middle of Tony's chest where his Ark Reactor sits. "Right then."

I charge my blaster and fire into his chest, I can almost see the electricity running through the suit and appearing in his eyes. The blue light In his chest now brighter than ever.

"Nice work kid." I hear and smile when I realize Tony's suit is back online.

"Thought you could do with some help." I say adjusting my hands and lifting the jet slightly. I hear him chuckle on the other end of the call and I smile back as we draw nearer and nearer to New York.

"It's going to have to be Times Square." Tony says and I can tell he's not only talking to me but the rest of the Avengers, and as that thought comes to mind I can hear Steve's voice join the call.

"Glad to see your not dead Alex." Says Steve and I smirk inside my helmet.

"You know how I just love jumping off high things." I joke and I hear a small chuckle in the back ground.

"Alright Stark's." Natasha says her voice coming over the call. "Time to land this bird."

As I look straight ahead, I look to see the first building coming into range. I fire my thrusters while Tony lowers his and we swerve to avoid the first building, rain still plummeting down, the whole of the city seeming to be wet.

After swerving around another two buildings and then finally finding a street we can follow all the way to Times Square we all prepare for impact.

"Peter I need you to jump out now and try and clear the square of as many people as possible." Says Tony, and I glance behind me to see Peter leap out of the jet and swing across too the nearest building.

"On it Mr Stark." He calls, his web making contact with another building as he barley keeps in front of us.

We soon see him pass us and I watch ahead as he lands in the center of the road and starts clearing people out of the way. Pointing at us and even webbing off some shop doors the entrance to the subway.

I look to Tony as I see the wet ground come into sigh more clearly. I ease up and slowly take my hands away from the jet, leaving the weight for Tony to hold, I then move over to one of the wings and grab hold, pulling it up into the air.

"Quick, go now!" I say grunting, holding the jet up barley. I watch as Tony quickly flies out from under the jet and grabs the other wing just before the jet flips onto its side. We carefully guide the jet into the square and drop it after passing over some cabs. We watch as it skids to a halt and lands in the middle of the square. Peter walking over to me as I rush up to the entrance of the jet.

The rain is just bucketing down now, and just when I need it, I feel the suit rip away from me. I watch as a leg piece flies off into the air, followed by my arms and chest pieces. Guess only Friday intended on having me use it for rescuing Tony.

I run over with Peter to the jet and I watch as Cap walks out, looking around. People now standing a safe distance from the jet with their phones out, their flash lights like stars in a night sky.

"Don't do that again." Steve says to me, I walk up to him and give him a hug, my arms just barley able to reach around his chest.

"Sorry." I say as he hugs me back and I know I am forgiven. I step back and watch as everyone else walks off the jet. The rain still poring at the clouds still that dark grey.

For some reason however instead of walking back into the jet to stay warm, or calling a cab and making our way back to Stark Tower, we all stand there. Tony and Steve on either side of me and Natasha and Clint smirking at each other as girls from the growing crowd start yelling things at Peter.

I shiver slightly in the rain and I look up at Tony, hoping to go home but instead the rain suddenly stops, and I look above me to see Steve's shield covering me, shielding me from the rain as he himself gets wet.

I smile and nudge his side as we stand there in the cool air.

Just being thankful for being alive.

 _ **FAVORITE - COMMENT**_


	40. Chapter 39 - Home

**Tony Stark**

Tony looks over to Alex as she gazes around at the growing crowd gathering around them, Cap's shield covering her from the relentless rain as several News Vans pull up across from the jet. Reporters jumping out and running up to Clint and Natasha, nodding their heads and answering questions as they are fired at them.

Reporters then flood around Tony and Alex, wanting to confirm if Alex really is Tony's daughter, after waving away several news cameras getting much too close and sending a harmless flirty smirk in the direction of one nice looking news lady. Tony clears his throat, the whole of Times Square seeming to go quiet.

"I know you all must be wondering…" He starts, looking around at what seems like hundreds of people, all with their cell phones out with camera lights flashing.

"Who this is..." Tony says, throwing his arm around Alex's shoulders and pulling her close to his side. The rain not stopping, pouring down on the countless people, some lucky enough to have an umbrella with them.

"This is Alex Green." The rain threatening to drown out the sound of Tony's voice as he stands proudly with Alex by his side. "My _daughter_."

The crowd cheers with questions and yells of congratulations as Alex looks around at the smiling faces. Tony's arm still wrapped around Alex as he gives Steve a curt nod. Proud to be who he is today. Not that fame obsessed man he was all those years ago.

"Tony what happened here tonight, why the landing in the middle of Time Square?" A reporter asks gesturing to the burnt Jet, a scared Bruce peeking out of the Jet trying to make eye contact with someone. "Is New York in trouble, should precautions be made?"

"New York is safe-." Tony says looking around, the cameras still so bright, Steve knowing he is about to say something stupid interjects.

"A simple training exercise." Steve adds looking down at Alex briefly.

"Alex how does it feel to be a Stark?" Asks a man, pushing his way through the crowd and placing the microphone under Alex's mouth, almost forcing her to answer. Tony looks down and gives her a small smile as she looks between Tony and Steve.

"Glad, I'm really happy." Alex says simply, smiling up at Tony.

 **Alex Green's POV**

Thanos didn't win.

Doctor Strange was right. Thanos was after Tony, and the only way of getting to him was through me. But he didn't succeed, not everything is set in stone. Especially not the future, that can always be changed.

Eventually after answering a few more questions, and giving the press enough satisfaction to not bother Tony for a few more days Steve asks for no one to follow us, and for our privacy to be respected as we walk away from the jet and out of Times Square. Peter having to lead a shaky banner away from the burnt piece of metal. We end up following Steve down into the subway.

And we catch the train.

Back to Stark Tower.

I stand there in a packed train, like the ones I used to surf across the city, sneaking out of the stations so I wouldn't have to pay fines for not scanning my ticket. But here I am now, standing on a subway train squished between Peter and Tony.

The train hums across the tracks and soon comes to a halt. We squeeze through the doors, and walk up the stairs up into the street. The officers that would usually chase me out of the station now watching in awe as Captain America gives them a curt nod as we all stroll out of the station. Walking out onto the street and into Stark Tower.

We all ride in the lift up to the top floor. Natasha complaining to Clint about his new utility belt, trying to convince him that if he moved the spare arrow heads to the back of his belt near the small of his back, his old man hips wouldn't take the force of them when he landed on his side. replying with a grumble as we ride the elevator up past the many floors.

The doors open and before any of us even have time to walk out. Pepper is standing there, yelling at Tony.

"What the hell where you thinking?!" She yells. Flaring her arms up into the air and walking up to him fuming. Happy standing behind her hanging up the phone quickly and trying not to act too relived to see Tony.

But instead of Pepper walking up to Tony, she walks right up to me, and wraps her arms around me. "You could have been killed." She says sighing, patting my head. I stand there still for a second too long but quickly wrap my arms around Pepper.

"Good to see you Sir." Happy says, weirdly saluting to Steve.

"At ease soldier." Tony says walking past Happy, his suit keeping him warm the whole ride back to Stark Tower now returning back into some sweat pants and a jacket. The Nano-Tech shrinking down.

I fall out of Peppers embrace and give her a warm slime. "Good to see you Pepper." I say smiling.

"Good to see you Alex." She replies as everyone disappears into their little corners. I watch as Cap returns to his room and Banner takes a long sigh before rushing over to his lab to conduct tests on himself, Hulk not waking up once that whole stressful experience obviously worrying him.

Natasha and Clint wonder off into the kitchen and Peter walks over to the couch, collapsing onto the soft material and taking a pillow to rest his head on. I watch as Tony walks up the glass stairs towards his room, but instead of walking into those large double doors, he walks up and onto the roof, looking out across New York.

I look to my room, the door looking so compelling. The softness of my mattress and blankets calling to me. But instead I force my legs to walk up those few glass steps, and I peak out onto the platform.

I watch as Tony stands still, looking out over the city, the sun starting to rise above the high rises as my mind becomes foggy trying to process what has happened in these last few hours. I walk onto the platform and take a second to really look at the beauty of New York.

"When you jumped that day." Tony says, his hands moving into his pockets. "That feeling of loosing you." He says turning around to face me. Me, standing in my wet, stained jeans and hoodie. No shoe on one foot. My hair tie god knows where and scrapes up and down my hands, probably bleeding.

"It almost felt like the day I lost my parents." Tony says turning back to face the city as orange light peaks through the buildings. Everything goes quiet for those few seconds as I walk up and stand beside him, raking a hand through my hair. Trying to tame it.

"And then when I realized you where gone at the base." Tony continues. "That fear of you being in trouble." He says.

"But when Steve told me you jumped out of a damn jet." He smirks, and I laugh a little. Not knowing what I was thinking.

We stand there for a few minutes in silence, not touching, not talking, not moving. Just existing as we stand. Watching the sun rise high above the buildings of New York, those Yellow cabs that seek you out like flies visible from the top of Stark Tower.

"This will all be yours one day." Tony says turning to face me.

"But not today." I confirm, hoping this isn't some 'Last Words before I die' Bullshit. That my father wasn't wounded fatally and I can just enjoy a few days.

"Not today." Tony confirms and leads me back inside.

We all slept like babies that day.

 _ **FAVORITE - COMMENT**_


	41. Chapter 40 - Growth

**Alex Greens POV**

 _ **Two Years Later.**_

I had once thought my plan was fool proof. That I was fast enough and smart enough. But when it came to actually searching my mothers name on Tony Stark's data base, if I had known that not doing it that day, that being too scared to face my deepest fear. That getting caught would be the best decision of my life.

I wouldn't have changed a thing.

I look up at the sky as I lay in a small baby blue dress, my heals placed beside my head as I gaze up at the clouds moving above me. The leaves from a nearby tree falling off and sweeping past me as I lay still. My fingers intertwined with Peter's.

Peter and I have been dating for just under a year.

I am laying in the grass at Pepper and Tony's wedding. I am the flower girl, everyone stared as Tony insisted I trickle flowers all over the isle that he was going to walk down. He also insisted, I bare the rings as well, and be a brides made. To say my part in their wedding was a big one would be an understatement. But every dress rehearsal was worth it to see the glint in my fathers eyes when he married the love of his life.

Rhodey the best man, Steve, Natasha, Peter, Clint and Bruce sitting in the first row, behind them Vision, Scarlet, Sam and Bucky. Coming just out of the ice for the special occasion. I met the President of the United States and lots of celebrities, all of them so kind and interested in everything there was to know about me.

We haven't heard from Thor in two years. I hope he is doing well somewhere up in Asgard, with his brother and father Odin. His life treating him well.

The nightmares are still as fresh as day, even on the rare nights I can sneak away to be with Peter. I feel like he has them too, sometimes I wake to find him whimpering in his sleep as well.

But life is much better, I finished high school in a year, finishing not only all the work I missed, but early as well I graduated senior year one month ago. All online of course, and with a little help from Tony the practical work in engineering, physics and science was easy.

I don't know what I want to do with my life. I turn eighteen in a few months and plan on going to college like most teens. I want to be a teacher. Just like my mom was.

Tony helped me rebuild my own suit and on my sixteenth birthday he brought me a new watch to replace the one that was destroyed by Loki. I cried that day. Peter arriving at the tower with some flowers and chocolates. Then a few months after that, we were dating.

I did some spring cleaning one year and decided to throw out the books I brought on Captain America and his role in WW2. Mainly because I had Steve telling me the real stories at breakfast and dinner when I asked. Bucky stopping by the tower every few weeks and them talking of old times. Laughing with each other.

Natasha and Clint took it upon themselves to teach me how to fight. Each session started off easy enough, but always ended with me in my armor and Clint firing arrows at me from across the room. Natasha kicking me in the knees.

 **00**

"What are you thinking about?" Asks Peter rolling over in the grass and facing me, his Tux making him look even more handsome than usual. His hair light and fluffy today, compared to his usual pressed down waves, from his mask.

"Nothing special." I reply turning my head to face him.

"I know it's her anniversary soon, I you want to talk about it." Peter says and I give him a small smile.

"It's OK." I say shuffling a little closer to him on the grass, his arm moving up behind me, resting above my head on the grass.

"I wish I could have met her." Peter whispers, his honestly always surprising me.

"My mom?" I ask curious.

"If she was anything like you, I know I would have loved her." Peter says moving a small piece of hair away from my face. I try not to blush and smile.

"She would have loved you." I say placing a hand on his chest. The clouds still swirling above us as we lay still on the grass. The music from the wedding behind us playing as people walk around chatting and dancing, the after party being thrown tonight, one I know no one in New York will ever forget.

"She would have been so proud, you know." Peter adds playing with my hair sprawled out across the grass.

I nod and smile at him. I sure hope so.

I get up form the grass and lower my hand to him, pulling him up before slipping on my heals. "Shall we get back to the party?" I ask with a smile, hooking my arm in Peters as he leads me back to the large greenhouse in the middle of the park. The inside filled with people, butterflies flying across every inch of the wedding. Friday controlling the temperature to be perfect.

The wedding is stunning, and Pepper looks absolutely beautiful.

"Move over Parker." Tony says walking over and taking my hand. Spinning me around as I giggle sending Peter a cheeky smile. "Don't worry I'll bring her back." Tony teases taking me out to the dance floor, everyone else talking a glance at us as I place my hands on his shoulders. Glancing over at Peter, chatting with Steve and Pepper.

"Found a college yet?" He asks me and I shake my head too distracted by all the butterflies.

"You don't have to go, if you don't want to." Tony says and I look back at him and raise my eyebrows.

"Not go to college?" I ask and he nods. Serious.

"I can teach you a thing or two, you can continue training-"

"I thought you didn't like the idea of me learning to 'be an Avenger'." I say quoting him from a few days ago when he gave me a lesion on not flying my suit in the house.

"What ever makes you happy." He says and I can't help my stupid smile.

"Besides, Steve won't admit it. But I know he would miss having coffee with you." Tony teases spinning me around in a circle. Steve always taking me to a small coffee shop over looking a grand building in the city that I have never bothered to learn the name of. Those times where we just sat and chat, enjoying a coffee. Those times always going to be special to me.

"You know I love you right." I say giving Tony a tight hug.

"I'm so proud of you Alex." Tony says, walking me back over to Peter, my arm slung in his. Pepper handing Tony a drink. Without warning Tony jumping up onto one of the many tables and tapping his wine glass gathering the attention of the crowd.

"To the rest of our lives." He toasts. Raising his glass into the air.

 _To the rest of our lives._

 ** _Favorite and Comment_**

 _ **Thank you so much for reading this far. I have loved writing this story and seeing all your feedback and comments. I really hope you enjoyed it. If you wouldn't mind adding it to your favorites I would appreciate it so much. Thank you again. :)**_

 ** _-RFRC-_**


End file.
